Author Fighters Spring Break
by KittenHachiChan
Summary: Spring Break is under way, and the Authors are taking the whole time to relax, take a breather, and have fun! But will a rock concert, a new hero team, two other contests, and a major personality clash ruin everything? Rated T for teen humor, swears, etc.
1. Saturday, Part 1

_Alright! My first OVA! And involving the Authors! Anyways, the stuff protrayed in this fic are just stuff of fiction and some of imagination of others and myself. If anyone has anything to say, review and I'll get to it. I own only my OC's and nothing else! The others' OC's in this are owned by them and they also own those and nothing more so there! Please read and review! Thank you! XD_

The morning sun shined brightly on the sandy beaches near LA. A few people were already setting up early for the busy day ahead, leaving plenty of free spacing. A few cars rolled along past and went into the cityscape behind the lushious seafront. A changing area was near the parking areas, each, for nervous people and kids. A stage was in the main area sighting of the beach. A surfer was already on a wave, but wiped out in three seconds flat. All peaceful, all serene, all calm. . . but not for long.

_**Saturday - 08:14 A.M.**_

Spring break started that very same day, and as the tradition goes, it was party week for many students and adults. Kids threw out their books and exchanged them for beaches, parties, and the usual drinking contest. This year, since Drake had not attacked in a while and the missions were completely scarse, the Author Fighters of LA were taking the week for some much needed vacation time.

" This is gonna rock!" DJ said looking out over the beach. He had his cloak on over himself, but underneath he wore his normal clothes of a polo shirt and a black belt on jeans. Under those was his black swimming trunks.

" I'll say!" Phoenix said, holding a small tie die bag. Her long brown hair was down and blowing in the wind. She had on a pair of green flipflops and a two piece purple swimsuit. " The sun, the surf, the sand . . ."

" Don't forget the Rock and Roll Free For All this Friday!" TLSoulDude ran over. The white hedgehog had on red trunks. He skidded to a halt with the two. " That thing's gonna be so montrously big, I heard even Skillet will appear."

" That's your hope," Phoenix sighed. " I just hope that a certain blue-headed jerk won't be coming, or else he'll face my gauntlet."

" You mean-" DJ started, but Phoenix got him.

" Yeah, him," Phoenix sighed.

" OUT OF THE WAY! AIMING FOR THE WAVES!" Lunatic yelled and ran past them, orange and indigo spiked hair flailing past. Lunatic wore a green pair of swimming trunks as he ran. A surf board coated in emerald green and a small multi-blue insignia painted on the front was to his side.

" Loony!" Dimension Dude yelled after his younger brother. He ran to where the others were. " He's gonna bite* it. . ." he said, which sounded a lot like one you'd find in a skatepark.

Lunatic landed in the water and flattened out on the board. He paddled in the water towards a wave coming in. It wasn't a big one, but it wasn't a smaller one. He paddled swiftly up to it and turned the board so the nose faced the shoreline. He braced and stood up, arms curved to the sides, legs balanced evenly, eyes towards the shore. He laughed as he began the wave shredding.

" How do you know he'll bite it?" DJ asked looking at the dragonsaur.

D-Dude pointed towards the ninja, who started to slip slightly. His feet slid once or twice, but the wave overpowered the tail and the water seeped to his feet. He slipped and fell into the wave. His board tumbled into the wave, leaving the only parts to be seen the tail and the nose after the wave had passed.

" He never waxed the board," D-Dude said running over. " You alright, Loony?"

Lunatic walked back on the beach and shook his head like a dog. He gave his brother a thumb's up, meaning he was alright.

" Awesome wipeout!" TL yelled.

" I'm up next-moa!" Moa-nara said running over and hopping. The red headed and cat eared and tailed boy laughed at the excitement. He wore a pair of dark red trunks.

" Whoa, calm down Moa!" DJ laughed and steadied his little brother. " We'll all get in in a sec. Calm down!"

More Authors came onto the beach, some with a date, others running to the waves with their boards. The rest started to set up on the beach. One last person came onto the beach wearing a thick black cloak and shook like a wet dog. Phoenix, DJ, and Moa stood like statues and watched the figure shiver and step slowly onto the sands. Phoenix sighed and tugged at the back of the cloak a bit.

" Kitty, why are you wearing that?" she asked.

Kitten underneath squeaked and shivered up her spine. She turned and pulled her hood off. Her hair was long and braided into two separate braids. She was obviousls panicing and kept looking around.

" Phoenix, please don't take it off. . ." she begged and whispered.

" Wow, you're really that shy. . ." DJ laughed, then coughed and said, " Sorry, just. . . wow. . ."

Kitten turned bright red. " I never went to a public ANYWHERE in a swimsuit. I always wore normal clothes. . . "

" Thus the cloak, moa," Moa nodded smiling.

" Yeah. . . ." she whispered and leaned in closer. " Please help me!"

DJ nodded and said," Okay."

Moa nodded.

" Sure Kitty, I'll help," Phoenix said almost sarcastically and grabbed the back of the cloak as Kitten began walking off.

Kitten sighed, unaware of the Unity girl's plan and closed her eyes. " Thank you, Phoenix, Deej, Moa. It's wonderful to have you three as great frie- HUH?!"

She had stepped almost ten feet away and looked down to see herself in her two piece light blue bikini. She wore sandals like a Soul Reaper, except they were also a light blue on the bottom. She turned light pink to bright red in an instant. She looked over to the three shocked, and saw Phoenix waving the black cloak in her hand. She smirked at her.

" Phoenix!"

" It's for your own good, Kitty!" she said.

" This will help you out a LOT, Kitten!" DJ said.

Kitten tensed and buckled her knees together. Her face turned a beet red and she shivered looking around. She clentched her fists near her chest and finally freaked. She ran towards the nearest changing room and went through the door quickly. A small click of the lock was heard. Phoenix, Deej, and Moa sighed at once.

" Or it'll make her freak and hide like a rabbit from a bloodhound," Phoenix said going over. " I'll go get Kitten out."

" If you can't, I'll get Loony," DJ joked. " Maybe that'll scare her out."

" Ha ha," she said walking away.

DJ sighed and looked out over the ocean. " I hope Kurumu gets here. . . to spend at least a day with her here. . . " His face had a dreamy look on it.

Moa ran off towards the lower sands then, yelling at the top of his lungs. DJ noticed and started running after.

" Hey!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**9:12 A.M.**_

Lunatic sat on his board, scanning the ocean's blue surface for waves. He turned his head to the left then the right. Nothing but smaller rippled on the surface. Not a single bigger wave. He sighed and waited for the next big one. He looked back towards the shoreline and saw two others on boards come up behind him. He smirked and turned the board to greet them.

One of the surfers was his brother TL. The sapphire blue of his eyes was also the same as his surfboard. Down each side was a wisp of flames that licked and apparently smoothed the board into curves, despite being painted on.

The other surfer had short brown hair to her neck's middle, or to her shoulders and green eyes. She wore a one piece black swimsuit paddled quicker than TL did. Her surfboard was black and had a few electric blue and yellow guitar emblems painted well onto the front and sides. She was DarkGuitarGoddess, Phoenix's little sister. She slowed down once she reached Lunatic, making smaller waves as she began to slow down.

" Loony!" she said. " See any waves?"

" Nope, not yet," he said looking around. " Waitin for the next big one."

" Let's hope it gets here before next year," TL said stopping there. He sat on his board and hung his legs on both sides. " By the way, about before? Wax your board-"

" Before getting on the wave, I know . . . it just . . . slipped my mind to do that," Lunatic said shrugging it off and suddenly noticed some ripples headed their way. " WAVES AT THREE O'CLOCK!"

" Finally!" Goddess screeched readying herself.

" Get ready!" Lunatic said and started paddling.

" YES!" TL said paddling up beside his brother.

" Wait for me!" Goddess yelled annoyed and caught up behind them.

The wave grew larger as it neared the shoreline of the large L.A. coast. The three were small dots on a medium wave back on shore, but to them, they were large and on top. Lunatic, TL, and Goddess reached the middle of the water wall and turned their boards towards the shoreline. Goddess laughed and slid from her left to her right. TL cross-stepped to the nose of the board and went farther down, coming up beside Lunatic, who was hanging ten.

" This - is - awesome!" TL laughed.

" Kowabunga!" Goddess yelled, almost slipping on the edge. " Caught myself! I'm good!"

" We are the masters of the waves!" Lunatic laughed and surfed farther down the wave.

" Let those who say they master the waves ride them honorably, and let those of peace ride them richeously!" a surfer's mysterious voice said.

The three looked at each other. They were turned silent by a voice. They cocked their heads and saw a surfer, hid by the forming barrel's* shadow, and all they could together make out was spiky hair and a male body. The surfer moved up and out of the wave and, grabbing the front of his board with his left hand, spun a perfect 360 in the air before landing back on the wave in front of Lunatic, TL, and Goddess.

Lunatic was struck speechless.

" That was rad," TL said stunned, then shook it out annoyed.

" Hey pal!" Goddess huffed. " Who are you?!"

" I am the dove that shall cry when peace brings around the joys of humanity! I am the tiger whose roar shall break the elemental strides! Plus. . ." the guy said, then cut them off at the front of the wave*, laughing like a little kid. " I called this wave!"

Lunatic, Goddess, and TL were thrown from their boards and into the blue waters that churned and gurgled as the wave above them passed over. The boards floated to the surface easily and broke the churns quickly. The three Authors quickly assended to the surface and grabbed their boards. Needless to say, they were steaming with anger.

" Who the heck WAS that jerk?!" TL asked. He hopped on his board and paddled back to shore. " Whoever he is, I'm gonna make sure he can never surf again!"

" Oh man, TL! Wait up!" Lunatic said paddling after.

Goddess hopped on her board and paddled after, more miffed* now than ever." Don't those two ever let me go along with them for once?!"

On the dry sands near the ocean, the mysterious surfer put the bottom of his deck* into the bank and leaned and arm against the smooth edge. His complexion was the same as any regular surfer's. His hair was blonde with light blue dyed tips and flew everywhich way, and one small piece even went over the side of one eye. He wore tye dye trunks and looked out at the three. He laughed.

" Oh man, that cavefish*, the bubba*, and the fig* biffed it* so bad . . . they need to get worked*," he said.

_Who is the mysterious surfer? How will the rest of the day play out? And what will happen during the week?!_

_ With apologies to Goddess, Lunatic, Phoenix, Moa, D-Dude, and TL. _

_**Surfer Lingo Dictionary:**_

_**Bubba- cool guy**_

_** Cavefish- pale surfer**_

_** Fig- young surfer**_

_** Bite it- fall off**_

_** Miffed- annoyed**_

_** Barrel- the hollowed out part of a wave that has closed off; the closing of a wave**_

_** Cut them off at the front of the wave- to trip a surfer's boards and make them fall over into the water**_

_** Get worked- surfer more and not wipe out**_


	2. Saturday, Part 2

_The classical part two! Hopefully this will answer some questions. I don't own any other OC's than my own, and a few jokes here I don't own either, so don't assume I do. Please read and review. Thanks! XD_

_**Saturday 9:30 A.M.**_

The surfer looked on as TL walked onto the beach. He just stood and smiled like a statue in a museum. He was lost in a fantasy apparently. Or he was dumb.

" What the heck are you thinking man?!" TL asked coming onto the beach. " You almost killed my bro, Goddess, and myself! Are you an idiot?!"

He laughed and said in a surfer's accent," It _was _my wave, dude. I called it."

" YOU called it?!" TL steamed. One of his gloves that was covered in blue circuitry started to static and spark. " You're gonna call something when I make you call your mother!"

The surfer laughed and narrowed his eyes. " You're gonna try and hurt me? You're just a shrimpy hedgehog."

TL turned red with anger. The mere thought of maiming him was gone and replaced by pure anger and readiness to kill him then and there on the beach. His blue eyes were reddened with fury as Lunatic and Goddess ran into the beach. The surfer, smirking, closed his eyes once and reopened them, revealing tiger eyes. He braced for a fight. Lunatic cried and ran to his brother, pulling him back. Goddess also pulled back, trying to not let him start anything.

" Let me at him! Let me at him! I'm gonna kill that jerk!" TL yelled.

" It's not worth it, Soul!" Lunatic said trying to pull back.

" Yeah! Let it go!" Goddess cried.

" He called me shrimp!" TL yelled and got the static going again. He was really gonna do it.

The surfer laughed again. " Dude, you're agging*!"

" I'll show YOU agging!" TL yelled.

" KIVA!" someone else yelled over.

The boy who yelled it was running over. He had short brown hair that was shragged by the wind. His skin was paled, yet was becoming tanned. He had brown eyes and wore a set of black framed glasses over them. He wore black and white trunks and panted frantically when he got over to the four of them. TL stopped struggling and watched him run with Goddess, Lunatic, and the now grimacing surfer.

" Banjomaru. . ." he murmured annoyed.

" Ki - . . . . Va. . ." he said and fell face first into the sands.

The four sweatdropped.

" That's just sad. . . " Goddess said and let go of TL. " He alive?"

" My cousin? yeah, he's alive, just out of shape from locking himself in his lab," the srufer said poking the downed boy with the bottom of his surf board.

" PULL THE RAMEN CART BACK!" Lunatic said flailing his arms." He's YOUR cousin?!"

" Yeah, the surfer's cousin's a geek-a-zoid. . . you know, you're not the first person to ask that," he said steaming. " This is Banjomaru Atamaokatu."

" That's a mouthful," TL said and looked down. " You alright?"

Banjoamru sat up and spit out sand. " Gross. . . I think I swallowed half a pailful of sand."

" Two words, cuz," Kiva said, then yelled " GYM MEMBERSHIP!"

Banjomaru banged on his ear and said in a harsh tone," You're the one who took off first! You left the rest of us at the hotel and- oh my god you're TLSoulDude . . ." His jaw dropped considerably and he coughed.

" Yeah, that's me. Why?" TL asked stepping back a bit.

Banjomaru laughed and shook his hand. " You're one of the greatest Author Fighters ever! The way you can kick evil butt is simply amazing and awesome to say the least! You rock out of all the Authors!"

TL was dumbstruck, but smirked as the compliments continued. He put hand to his chin and said " Really? Go on, Banjomaru!"

Lunatic sighed. " He's started it. . ."

Kiva headbutted Banjomaru hard onto the banks. He turned back and shrugged at them. " He's a fanboy. . . what can you do?"

" Oh Kiva! Let's chitchat!" Banjomaru said and pulled Kiva down by his left ankle.

The two started a massive dustcloud fight there in the sands. Banjomaru and Kiva repeatedly headbutted, scratched, punched and slashed at each other. Goddess, Lunatic, and TLSoulDude, stunned all stood back at the two fought. There was nothing unusual about this, but then a sudden black and white blast came from each side at different times. Orbs of light blasted from the cloud and dissipated into the air. Goddess dodged one of the blasts that was mostly white.

" Whoa! This is messed up!" Goddess said. " I know a lot of people can't do that!"

" I think I know who they are, " Lunatic said narrowly dodging a black blast. " I'm just waiting for one of them with a specific feature."

" And that would be?" Goddess asked.

" Easy! He looks like a hippie!" TL laughed.

" Yeah, that is pretty specific," Goddess said, then caught it. " HE?!"

" Knock it off you two!" a strong voice said. The voice came from a tall teen running onto the beach. He had blue eyes, and oddly light blue hair spiked was lightly tanned and wore white trunks. His body was slightly buff, but still lean. " Knock it off!"

Kiva and Banjomaru stopped and looked at him. Goddess, TL, and Loony gasped at him.

" King!" they said in unison.

" Someone's been working out," Goddess said looking at King.

" Yeah, but what I wanna know is," Lunatic pointed out, " why is he that tall?"

King over heard and looked over. He was tall; He was six foot seven. His mouth gaped three inches. He shoved his jaw back. " Is it that obvious?"

" Yes, yes it is," TL nodded looking up stunned. " You're, um, King was it?"

" King Ryukoi," King said. " These two idiots here are Banjomaru Atamaokatu and Kiva Saafu."

" We know," Lunatic said.

Goddess kept staring at King, who raised a brow at her. Seven more teens ran over to the group. One of the girls had short red hair, blue eyes, peach skin, and wore a red bikini with the Alchemist insignia on the right breast. Another one of the girls had long pink hair in pigtails, blue eyes, and wore a yellow bikini. A third girl wore a black one piece, and had pale pasty skin not meant for being outside. Her eyes were purple and had eyeliner around them. Her hair was long and black. A fourth girl had long dark red hair, brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, and wore a purple bikini. Her figure was a little bigger than the other girls.

One of the boys was African American, had wavy black hair to his shoulders, brown eyes, and wore blue trunks. Another guy had spiky black hair, blue eyes, a lean body, and wore black trunks with a purple rim. The last teen had long blonde hair to the middle of his back, a comeover over one eye, blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, and wore green trunks.

" I told you Kiva was here," the purple clad girl said.

" Mira, you didn't need to be a psychic to know Kiva would come to the beach," the goth girl said in a monotoned voice.

" Sorry dudes, once we got to the hotel I just saw the waves, I grabbed the board, I felt the urge, ya know! Carpe dium*!" Kiva said pumping a fist into the air.

" Hey hey hey! What the heck in a hamsterball is going on?" Phoenix asked coming over, her arms crossed.

" You. . . " King narrowed his eyes.

Phoenix gasped then growled. " You!"

" GO BACK TO UNITY!" King yelled.

" YOU JERK!" Phoenix said running over, but Lunatic stopped her.

" Oh come on! We can't go ANYWHERE without causing something!" the black haired guy said hitting his forehead.

" Exactly!" the African American teen said.

" I thought it was karma," the red headed girl with the Alchemist insignia said. " Or that Haru's a buttmonkey*."

" NO IDEA WHAT THAT MEANS!" the blonde haired boy wailed annoyed. " Besides, I've been made fun of enough by now!"

" You're the hippie?" Goddess asked Haru, who groaned.

" Even her!" Haru said.

" You look a lot like a hippie, man," she laughed.

" People even call me gay and now this! Do I LOOK like a hippie?!"

" YES!" eveyone yelled.

" We're gonna need an explanation." TL said looking around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**12:36 A.M.**_

The teens stood in one straight line side by side facing the ocean. A few other Authors stood looking right back at them: TL glared at Kiva, DJ and Moa were consealing a small amount of laughter of Haru, Phoenix and King glared at each other as well, and Hikari Ino and Darkmagicianmon looked at them from the other way. Hikari had lone white hair, sun kissed skin, and wore a pure white bikini. Darkmagicianmon himself had blue eyes, icy hair, skin that a surfer could possess, and wore dark purple trunks.

" We know Scorpion because of he helped us rescue Kitten and all," DM noted, " but who are you all is what I'm asking."

" I'm Haru Tsunami, The Earth Sorcerer" Haru said, pulling hair from his eye.

Somewhere along the beach someone yelled " GAY!"

Haru groaned hearing it. " Not again. . ."

" King Ryukoi," King said looking at DM. " I'm Scorpion's brother and the Sorcerer of Light."

" Older brother or just his big brother?" Goddess asked looking on at him.

" Big, moa," Moa said looking up at King.

" Die die die. . ." Phoenix cursed under her breath, fist clentched.

" Man, puberty hit you like a ton of bricks," DM said looking up.

" Why ya gotta break bones?" King asked.

" Big guy's sensitive," Scorpion said.

" Mirasuka Reibei," the long haired red head said. " The Psychic Sorceress."

" And the total cow," the African American teen laughed.

" Hey!" she yelled back steaming.

" Dairo Miguziwa, the Water Sorcerer," he said again. " Nice to meet you dudes."

" Tanuki Tsuyoikaze, the Sorceress of Wind," the goth girl said.

The Authors shivered.

" Are you a goth, or do you know Yuki Nagato?" DM asked.

Tanuki remained silent but narrowed her eyes.

" Um, I'm Ookami Sorari. I'm the Sky Sorceress! What's up!" the pink haired girl laughed.

" Nice to meet you, Ookami," Phoenix said shaking her hand. " Finally, a sane one."

" But, I'm a Diclonius. . . how am I sane?" she asked.

Phoenix laughed nervously and ran back to DJ. " Did you know that?!" she whispered.

" Yeah, I know these guys," he whispered back. " They're nuts, but they're harmless."

" Banjomaru Atamaotaku, the Yin Sorcerer," Banjomaru said.

" Kiva Saafu, the Sorcerer of the Yangness," Kiva laughed. " Just being icee*, ya know?"

" Is there a dictionary that comes with him?" DM asked. " I don't know surf lingo."

" I had to learn it over last year, and he said he's just being cool or chilled down to relaxation," Banjomaru sighed and rubbed his temples. " Hard to believe he's a freaking genius. . . huh?"

" I don't believe that," TL growled.

" And I'm Janera Moeteiru," the short haired red head said. " I'm the number one, hyperactive, anime fan and hero! Believe it!" She gave DM a thumb's up and her teeth shined with it. " Whazzup?"

" Why are you guys here in LA?" DJ asked.

" Our dad got reservations here with a few other people and he got some for us, so we're staying in a hotel here in LA for the entire Spring Break, or at least for the next week," King said rubbing the back of his neck.

" Yep, so we're here!" Haru said.

DM shook his head as Hikari said, " You're the other Sorcerers and Sorceresses that Kitten talks about then?"

" Yeah," Mirasuka shrugged, then said, " Such an honor to meet you, Hikari. You rule so hard. You are so awesome!"

" That's her fanphase," Haru laughed lightly. " By the way, if you see Rook-"

" Wildrook?" DM asked. " Why him?"

" Tell me. I have a score to settle with that jerk. . ." he said walking off.

" Still look like a hippie!" Goddess yelled and laughed.

Phoenix and King moved closer and glared with daggers. TL and Kiva glared as sparks flew from each eye. DM sighed and rubbed his forehead.

" This is gonna be a long week. . ."

_Thus ends one day of Spring Break. . . how's the rest gonna play out?_

_**Surfer Dictionary:**_

_** Agging- getting mad**_

_** Carpe dium- Sieze the day**_

_** Buttmonkey- ( in this) male homosexual**_

_** Icee- chilled**_


	3. Sunday

_And thus the vacation begins! Let's just say that this next part will leave some suprises behind . . . and some awful secrets as well. . . I only own the Metagang and Kitten, so don't assume I own the others' OC's. Please read and review. Thanks! XD_

_**Sunday 1:20 P.M.**_

__The sun shined brightly on the LA shore. The sand sparkled in the light and was filled with laughter, screams of "Kowabunga!", and chatter about the week's upcoming events. Other beachgoers were working on tans, practicing musical instruments for Friday, or were simply relaxing.

" This . . . is . . . awesome," a white haired young man said laying down on the sands. This was Wildrook. He wore gray trunks and his eyes were closed from the sunlight. His arms were behind his head. " The ocean, the lesser of Drake's annoying attacks . . ."

" Not to mention the lack of a certain someone," a man laying down next to him said. He had red hair slicked back, a brown goatee on his chin, and wore dark gray trunks that any guy would have envied the underneath. He was Wandrex, Wildrook's arms were also behind his head and his left leg was bent upward, foot on the ground.

Rook laughed. " Amen to that."

" I know! He couldn't POSSIBLY be here! There's a huge mile difference," Wandrex said, his eyes also closed.

" Yeah, so we can just kick back, relax, and enjoy the Spring-" Rook started, but someone's yelling interrupted him.

" I got it!" Haru yelled running past Rook and Wandrex. He accidentally stattered sand onto them as he ran past. " I totally got it, DJ!"

Haru ran down about five more feet and caught a frisbee. " Go long!" He tossed it back and ran past the two again to more laughter.

Rook and Wandrex had gruesome grimaces on their faces as they heard the commotion and felt the sands. Both their eyes shot open and showed the purest fires or hatred.

" Break . . . . ." Rook spatted out sand. " Tell me that wasn't who I think it was."

" It was. . ." Wandrex said sitting up. " Dammit. . ."

" Why the hell is Haru here?!" Rook yelled sitting up quickly. " Isn't he and the rest of the Metagang supposed to be in Omnitown?"

" Oh man, just when this vacation was starting out great," Wandrex sighed standing up. " Should we go on?"

Rook sighed and tried to contain himself. He looked over and saw Haru catching a frisbee thrown by DJ. Dairo and Goddess were also catching it. He sighed and stood up. " Okay, but let's make it quick."

" Agreed," Wandrex said and started walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Kitty, come out," Phoenix said again. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she tapped her foot in front of the stall.

" No!" a weak response came after.

" Kitten, please," Phoeix pleaded. " You hid here all day yesterday, and some old lady freaked out had to call the cops because you looked like Grim coming back. DM was really ticked off at that, so just come out."

" I'm too scared!" she said shaking inside the stall in her blue bikini. Kitten shuddered. " I'm not!"

Phoenix sighed annoyed. She turned her head and saw Wandrex and Rook walk past the changing area. They had their respective Keyblades in one hand and were walking over to the right. Phoenix kept her eyes on the two of them. She knocked on the door absentmindedly.

" Uh. . . Kitty?"

" Yeah, Phoenix?" Kitten asked.

" You might wanna see this," she said putting pressure on the end of her words.

Kitten sighed and said, " Look, I'm not coming outside, Phoenix. I'm too afraid someone might see me in a bikini."

Phoenix sighed. " Yes, I know. But are you afraid of your friends being mauled?"

Kitten gasped and banged the door with both fists. " Rook and Wandrex?! Again!? I thought they stopped to after those Madonna pictures of Haru!"

Phoenix covered her mouth to keep the laughter in. " Um, okay. . . they have copies of those?"

" Phoenix! FOCUS!" Kitten said stepping out, arms braced. " Those guys have officially made Haru the subject of their main beatdowns! He's the buttmonkey!"

Phoenix snickered and busted out laughing, clutching her chest and fell over to the wall laughing. She was tearing up as Kitten crossed her arms and tapped her foot. She was annoyed.

" Sorry, Kitty," Phoenix said wiping her eyes. " My bad. . . just so funny. Even the back and forth prank wars between him and Rook are- hey!"

Kitten grabbed Phoenix's left arm and pulled her up and out of the dressing room. Her energy had been refueled and all notions of fears had disappeared. Phoenix rubbed a part of her arm that was becoming sore just from the yank and lift. Kitten looked around outside and saw a blonde being hit on the head by a white haired man wielding a Keyblade. Two other boys, one with blue hair and one with wavy black hair, were taking on the man with red-orange hair.

" Oh zap*. . . Rook! Wandrex!" Kitten yelled and ran quickly over. Reluctantly, Phoenix was dragged along with her.

" Kitten!" Rook and Wandrex yelled when they heard her roar.

Haru rubbed his head from being whacked in the front of the head by a Keyblade. He growled and looked over at Kitten. Dairo and King stopped growling at Wandrex and looked at the running dragon girl. Their jaws dropped symaltaneously (A/N: I have zero idea on how to spell that. . .) as she ran.

" Oh my god. . . " Haru said.

" Sweet home Alabama. . . " Dairo said.

" By the thousand groves. . ." King sighed and fell over.

Kitten stopped and glared at Rook. " Dude! What gives?!"

" Hey! I hate the guy, okay?!" Rook said, then looked down at her hand. " Hey Phoenix."

" Hey Rook," she said standing up fully, She detached her hand from Kitten's and rubbed her wrist. " Iron grip. . ."

" Sorry. . ." Kitten sweatdropped. She turned back to Rook. " Why do you keep torturing him like this?! He doesn't deserve it, and he's not gay!"

" FINALLY SOMEONE SAYS SO!" Haru yelled.

Dairo stepped closer and eyed Kitten as she still talked back and forth with Rook. Wandrex joined in and started with how Haru looked gay and how he severely needed a haircut. His eyes scanned her up and down, mainly around her bust and lower part.

" What's your size, girl?" Dairo asked in a daze.

Kitten's eyes turned red as her teeth sharpened to a point. She cocked her head to Dairo and growled menacingly. He yelped and stepped an inch back, his arms out and waving his hands in an urgence for her to not do anything. She unlashed her claws and pursued to claw him twice on his face before he ran back grabbing the wound. He yelled out something antisubmitic to her and ran towards an infirmary on the beach. Kitten huffed and sighed, her eyes turning from a bloodthirsty red into a bright light blue again. She looked around at the shocked looks.

" What happened?" she asked, tilting her head. " Did. . . did I miss something again?"

There was a long period of silence.

" Kitten, you scare me," King said standing up and dusting sand off of him.

" Same," Haru said shaking a slight bit.

" Do you bottle your anger?" Phoenix asked.

Kitten nodded, making them yelp. " What? I don't do mean. . ."

" Evidently," Rook said flatly.

Kitten sighed and said " Rook, I know that you and Wandrex do this, but for this week, _please_ do not torture Haru!"

Rook sighed and said, " Don't worry, we won't." He winked at Wandrex, who winked back.

" Pictures count as torture on both sides," Kitten said plainly.

" DAMN!" Haru, Rook, and Wandrex said at once.

" That reminds me," Phoenix said looking over. " Rook, you still have any of those Madonna pictures?"

" HEY!" Haru yelled standing back up. " I was OUTCOLD when those photos were taken!" His hands began to glow green as his powers activated.

" Calm down, gayboy," Rook said, making Haru growl along with it. " I don't have any more of them anyways."

" Rats!" Phoenix snapped.

" Please no fighting guys," Kitten said.

" Trust us," Rook and Wandrex said in tandem.

The two began to walk off.

" Now what?" Wandrex whispered.

" She never said we couldn't torture Kiva," Rook whispered then laughed.

_Well, the torture-fest between Haru and Rook is still going on. . . up next is the Surfin Contest!_

_**Surfer Lingo Dictionary:**_

_** Zap- oh snap!**_


	4. Monday, Part 1

_Here goes nothing! The surf contest's gonna rock this way! Rock this way! ( Song mention, not mine by the way. . .) I only own my OC's and I own nothing else!_

_**Monday 11:45 A.M.**_

__The sun beat down hard on the beach nearest LA as large groups of people, ages into a not so broad range, poured onto the sandy layers. Many carried surfboards and boardwax. Few surfers ventured into the seas, prefering to stay and wait for the noon bell. Female surfers talked away, unaware of the time and steadying nerves. They each knew once the bell sounded, they'd take for the water.

Today was the Spring Break LA Surf-Off contest.

" Good morning fellow dudes and babelini*s!" a surfer's accent bellowed from speakers all across. The man behind the voice sat in a large chair like a lifeguard, minus the microphonein his hand over the bermuda shorts he wore. His sandy blonde hair blew in the salty wind. " The name's Johnny, and I'm the announcer for this year's Spring Break LA Surf-Off!"

" 'Bout time they get the contest under way," Kiva mumbled as he finished waxing his board.

" Just so you know, last year's comp was a richeous* one, but this year, no wave jumping will be aloud due to injury risks," Johnny said.

" Aw come on!" X Prodigy yelled as other surfers groaned. He wore his hollow mask and trunks of black and red. " There goes my finish . . ."

" Now onto the rules of the comp dudes!" he said as others cheered. " First rule is to stay on the wave and get to shore without getting wiped out. If you DO wipe out, you're gone from the surf-off. No making others fall off, no gags, and no using projeciles at others or trying to slash anything off from them."

" Dammit!" AdventChild swore and threw a knife down from his hand. He wore fully black and gray trunks, unlike his older brother.

" You wouldn't have gotten away with it anyway," X told his brother.

" I know, but I have to appease Jashin somehow today," Advent said.

" Sorry, but NOT today," X sighed.

" You can kill him!" Rook said pointing to Haru, who had his hair up in a ponytail.

Advent took one look and shook his head. " I can't kill a girl like her."

Haru steamed and vined his arms. " HEY! I'm a GUY!"

" MY BAD!" Advent squeaked. " Geez, guy ever heard of a barber?!"

" That's what I asked. . ." Mirasuka sighed annoyed.

" Second part of the competition will be based on tricks and points. Just because you're the last of the few at the end of the day does not mean you all are automatic winners," Johnny said. " The winner will be the last one standing with the most points who did the radest* tricks. And flipping others off while doing a trick is not allowed, sad to say."

" Why ya gotta break bones?" Janera said carrying her red flaming board to her side. " I was gonna flip someone off and go Edward Elric on the waves!"

" You're one heck of a fangirl," Phoenix said standing next to her.

" Says the Kingdom Hearts and Reborn fanatic," Janera smirked.

Phoenix laughed a little bit and fisted her. " Touche."

" One last thing my bros," he said. " Do NOT swim out past the red bouys in the water. Sharp rocks are there, and there must be no casualites and no injuries severe enough for a hospital visit, lest the whole comp is gone! You all have five minutes to ready yourself for major shreddage*!"

The groups of people scattered as several boarders took to the front lines. X and Advent were in the middle, Haru, King, Scorpion, Janera, Ookami, Kitten, and Kiva took to the end, DJ and his friends were on another end of the line, DM was standing next to Lunatic, Wandrex, and Rook, and by some chance, TL was standing right next to the same surfer who had called him out a day before.

" Kiva. . ." TL swore under his breath.

" TL . . ." Kiva growled. " The anti-me . . . we meet again."

" I will wipe the sands with you, you hack," he said in a low breath.

" You're the one who's gonna be swallowing seawaters," Kiva said butting their heads.

" Be prepared to face your maker," TL growled.

Kiva's eyes went red at that comment and the two were in a growling match.

" Why not we make this all the more interesting?" King asked as he stood next to Kiva. The tall boy was standing next to a board of light blue with a single cherry blossom on it. He turned and faced the two of them.

" Interesting?" the two asked at once.

Easily interesting, you know, " King laughed and smirked evily, the thoughts of the deeper intakes of his mind being noticed. " If Kiva wins, you have to say something embarrassing in front of the crowds on Wednesday, TL. And Kiva, you have to reveal something embarrassing on Wednesday."

" What's on Wednesday?" they asked shaking as King's look became more evil and diluted.

" You'll see. . ." he said beginning to laugh.

" You're more scary than Aizen. . ." TL said.

" You don't even know the HALF of it, dude," Kiva shook.

" Thanks for the compliments," King said and looked out at the waves and sighed, his eyes going normal again. " Good luck though!"

" Scratch Aizen, try Rasets," Kiva sad still shaking.

" Nope, Aizen still," TL said.

The surfers got ready as one other surfer shivered and from both aspiration, excitement. . . and fear.

" I don't think I can do this. . ." Kitten shivered. " I've never actually surfed before."

" Come on Kitty-cat!" Janera laughed. " It's an adventure! It's like One Piece!"

" Yeah, minus the safe boat and cute little reindeer," Kitten said as her board, which was a sky blue and flowered all over with lei*s, shivered with her. " Maybe I should forfeit now. . ."

" Be braver, you scaredy-cat," Janera said.

" I hate to say it, but she's right, Kitty," Haru said holding his green and vined board.

Phoenix leaned over to Dawn, who held a board with a wolf's fang going down the middle. Her brown hair went to her shoulders. She also wore a light purple bikini. She looked at Phoenix and smirked.

" You got it?" she asked.

" You bet I did," Dawn said.

" That jerk's gonna pay for what he did on Valentine's Day," Phoenix laughed evily.

" For now, we'll let him think he'll win, and then we'll attack and let him drown," Dawn laughed. " Besides, he owes us after running around chasing him on Valentine's Day. . ."

" Thank you!" Phoenix said.

A bell sounded.

Noon.

" Let the games begin," Kitten shivered.

" Let the games begin," TL and Kiva said in unison.

" Let the games begin," Dawn said while Phoenix laughed.

_How will the surfing contest go out? What plans do Phoenix and Dawn hold for X? Will TL or Kiva win? Will Kitten face her fears of water? Will Advent KILL some one?!_

_ To be continued. . . _

_**Surfer Lingo Dictonary:**_

_** Babelini- female surfer or sexy girl**_

_** Richeous- awesome**_

_** Radest- coolest **_

_** Shreddage- surfing**_

_** Lei- Hawaiian mark of friendship and welcome, often worn on hula dancers or visitors.**_


	5. Monday, Part 2

_The dramatical and action filled part two! Man, these are being cranked on the same day! Same as usual, I own only my OC's and their powers here. _

_**Monday 12:00 P.M.**_

__The surfers headed straight for the waters and the waves. Each one headed into another direction and onto another wave. Some paddled out farther than the others, some rode the smaller waves closest to the shore. Johnny began his annoucing of the events.

" And the surfers are rockin' those waves! Looks like Darkmagicianmon, head of the famous Author Fighters is hanging five on the wave in the back. Girls, he's taken," Johnny said.

DM was on a wave coming back towards the shoreline, and was close to hanging ten.

" Over towards the western side of the wave-playfield is Scorpion and King Ryukoi, the brothers from other mothers, pullin' off a Mime Time* act on their boards. Kudos* guys!"

Scorpion and King swayed one way to another on their boards in perfect syncopation.

" Man am I glad we live near a beach," Scorpion said going on his hands.

" Same," King said. " Ready?"

" You know it!" Scorpion laughed and the two bent their legs into perfect angles and touched the feet, creating a heart with their boards and bodies.

" That is one awesome show of brotherly love! Points awarded to both!"

" How the hell can they do that!?" Rook yelled as he surfed next to Wandrex.

" Yeah! I thought we had that down. . ." Wandrex murmured and surfed down the edge.

" Here comes another Author Fighter," Johnny said and said in a smoother voice," Ladies, get your cameras, 'cause it's X Prodigy!"

X surfed down the edge of another wave, hand standing and 360'd* the board in the wave, making the crowd go wild. He hopped back onto his feet and flashed a piece sign before reaching higher on the board.

" A 360 spin on a handstand! That is worth mucho points!" Johnny laughed.

" Thank you!" X laughed, not noticing his board dipped lowerd into the water. He wavered a bit, trying to regain control, but the board wouldn't obey. The surfboard below his feet brushed out and flew up about three feet about his head. He yelled as he fell into the water,m making Johnny eat his words before.

" Looks like X Prodigy is down and out of the comp this year shoobies*!" Johnny said.

" Oh yes!" Phoenix laughed as she surfed on her multi-colored board. " Oh man that was. . . "

" That was so worth it!" Dawn laughed.

" Take that you jackass!" Phoenix laughed.

" And it looks like, from where I stand, that Mistress of Dawn and Phoenix of the Darkness have taken X out for the count, and thus the rules, they're out too! Come ashore girl, ans explain yourselfs to the waves," Johnny said pulling hitchiker's thumb.

" It was still worth it. . .": Phoenix laughed as she and Dawn came ashore.

Dawn laughed and high fived her. " You bet it was."

Meanwhile on another wave, Janera was moonwalking on the board, making some Michael Jackson fans on the sand go nuts with Jackson fever. Johnny was writing down more points.

" The Moonwalk on a board! Let the King live!" Johnny laughed and praised into the mic.

A new thought struck Janera's mind as a surfer wiped out in front of her.

" Hey! Where's Kitty?"

" Don't know," Haru said as he flipped on his board, almost falling off, but he regained composure and balance. " I think she chickened out!"

" Dang it where is she?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**12: 48 P.M.**_

__" And after almost one hour of surfing, many of the surfers have been watered, splashed, smashed, one guy almost being decapitated-"

" Still not fair that I couldn't do it!" Advent huffed.

" You're not gonna kill anyone today or for the rest of this week, little bother," X said rubbing his shoulder.

" Still sucks. . ."

"- and in one case, having his kiwis* smashed by three boards and one guy's foot," Johnny said.

Drac, the Vampire Prince friend of DJ, his dark hair blowing in the wind, was laying down on a stretcher in dark red, black, and gray trunks on his side, clutching his family jewels. " I can still feel the pain. . ."

" And one surfer even broke her leg by attempting the Mabuhai Shuffle on her board," Johnny said.

Janera was laying on a stretcher with her head top to her boyfriend's. " Trust me, I know how you feel, Drac. . ."

" I said I was sorry!" Haru said sitting on his board.

" I still wonder where Kitten went," Janera said.

" You never saw her on the waves?" Ookami asked looking over.

" No, we never did," King said laying on his board. Scorpion was standing on his black coated board and watching the waves, more or less a specific person who he couldn't see.

" It's like she vanished," Scorpion said.

" You don't think. . ." the Metagang all around said in unison.

The last of the surfers reached shore as the crowd cheered loudly. Cries and hollers of " You are awesome!" and " Rock on the waves!" echoed from one point to another.

" There's the last five surfers, Ladies and Gents!" Johnny said. " Lining up here are the final five! Or six, I think I saw another surfer on the waves. . . give your Kudos and Kumbayahs to Darkmagicianmon!"

The halfa shook his head of the salty water thatr plagues it, the crowds cheering, and one girl blowing his a kiss. DM took hit gratefully.

" TLSoulDude!"

The crowds cheered for the hedgehog, who gave off two piece signs.

" Lunatic121!"

The crowd s also cheered for Lunatic, who laughed and said, " Man, sheer luck it what it is!"

" You sure it's not sheer stupidity?" a random voice asked.

The crowd erupted into laughter, and Lunatic in the middle was steaming.

" Why I outta. . . " he growled.

" Wandrex!"

The crowd cheered wildly for the Nobody, who waved once.

" Good going dude!" Rook yelled. " Win and kick butt!"

" That's what I intend to do," Wandrex sighed smirking.

" Kicking that amateur's butt is gonna be a snap," TL laughed.

" Never judge a book by it's cover, TL," DM said. " I think I've heard Kiva's name somewhere else before, though."

" Where the heck would THAT have been?!" TL asked shrugging.

" And three time 1st place winner of the Owahu Varsity Surf-Off, second place winner of the International Juvenile Skatboarders Tournament and All-Regional Skater Champion of Kanto Region in Japan, Kiva Saafu!"

The crowd cheered for Kiva, who laughed and spun on his board. " Richeous!"

TL's jaw dropped considerably. DM patted his back twice.

" King told me about the bet. Good luck," he said.

" Good luck yourself, Boss Whiz," TL laughed and walked over.

" Don't CALL me that!!" DM yelled.

Kiva and TL noticed each other immediately. Their eyes narrowed considerably and they growled.

" You're goin' down, surfer," TL said in a low voice.

" Not if YOU go down first and sleep with the fishes," Kiva said.

" Guys!" Lunatic said stepping in. " Kiva, TL, lets leave this up to the waves. NOW LET'S SURF!" He yelled as he ran off.

" We can't let him beat either of us though!" Kiva said.

The final five then ran to the oceans with the crowds going nuts. Some of the former surfers were silent, while others were screaming out their congrats and kudos. They each boarded onto the ocean, and proceeded to ride the waves. Lunatic and Kiva were neck and neck on one wave in particular.

" Too slow!" Kiva said and cut off* Lunatic.

Lunatic flailed and almost fell into the waves, but TL came up and pulled him back onto the board by his arm. Lunatic looked back and saw his brother.

" Thanks, bro, I owe you," Lunatic said.

" Welcome Loony," he said.

Kiva turned around and bowed, supporting the nation he was from, and jetted forward. The crowd gasped and cheered.

" That's the Japanese Bow*! The Japanese Bow! He mastered the bow!" Johnny went wild.

" No fair!" TL said.

Suddenly, a dark figure shot out from inside of the wall of water. It was obviously female because of large up and smaller down proportions and she wore a black bikini over tanned skin. Over her face was a large black mask with X's painted over the eyes in red paint. Her surfboard was black had an X over it as well. There was no visible hair.

" Dude!" Kiva yelled as he fell from his board and smashed the whole front of hs body onto the water and wiped out.

The crowd on the beach went " OOOOOOOOHHHHHH!", people cringed, the Metagang cringed, and Johnny laughed.

" Ouchies man! That is the first ever example and now proven notion of Belly Flop Wipe-Out*! And it looks like the mysterious surfer girl has arrived. Guys, take pics now to save at home!"

" Call Me X," Rook said on shore, not believing it.

" Oh my god. . ." Hikari said.

" I thought we got rid of her!" Phoenix said.

" Oh fuck. . ." X Prodigy groaned.

The other Authors on shore got their respective weapons and powers ready. The Metagang meanwhile were all shaking.

" You think we should tell them this is my bad from a wrong mixed potion?" Banjoamru asked.

" Nah, let's finish the event before things get wild," Haru said.

" Then the Authors will KILL us for YOU killing HER!" Tanuki said getting her scythe out.

" Tanuk? Calm down girl, you're on a week vaca, remembah?" Dairo told her, and she nodded in reply.

CallmeX turned towards the other Authors and said in a more mature voice of hand," What holds almost anything, used most often, and is fun to play with monkeys?"

" ENOUGH OF THE RIDDLES!" TL yelled and jumped off of his board to attack her.

He ended up falling into the wave, which was now becoming a-

" BARREL!" DM, Wandrex, and Lunatic yelled.

" Oh duh. . ." Lunatic said smacking his forehead.

X surfed throught the barrel first, folowwed by the three was a tense silence before X emerged from the barrel, making the audience cheer in sheer excitement. The males came back onto the beach as X did at the same time. She walked up with her board by her side and onto the stage in the middle of the beach.

" Not so fast, CallmeX!" DM said grabbing his staff.

X was already on the stage, crowd cheering loudly. Johnny was on the stage as well. The said stage had the main viewing to the ocean and the gathering crowd, the floor was hard polished wood, and there was already a mic stand. A trap door was also on stage, yet hardly seen to the naked eye. No curtains were added yet, but the lights around were bright enough to make a person to blind, which was what DJ was avoiding with his sunglasses.

" Mystery Surfette*, you entered late, but you're the winner of the Spring Break LA Surf-Off!" Johnny said making the crowd go nuts.

The Authors readied themselves and each one blasted at her individually. She dodged.

" You missed," she said slowly and in her voice of mysterious aura.

" All she's gotta do is take off the mask," Banjomaru begged.

" Why the mask?" D-Dude asked the geek, who shivered considerably.

_' We're so dead!'_ the gang whispered in their minds.

" Please remove the mask so we can see the winner!" Johnny said.

The crowd started in a chant: " Take it off!"

X nodded and took the mask off, revealing long black hair that was turning white, tanned complexion, stunning light blue eyes. . .

" KITTEN?!" the Authors said in unison.

" But how did she-?! I thought. . .but how-how did she do that?!" Lunatic asked.

" Humuna. . ." D-Dude said.

" SWEET JASHIN!" Advent yelled.

" Kitten?!" Phoenix asked.

Kitten looked around like a small puppy and tilted her head as she asked, " Huh?"

" Alright! A hot babelini won the contest!" Johnny said handing her the trophy.

" I won?" Kitten asked confused. " Does anyone know what happened?"

" You won!" Johnny said.

" Alright, Geekboy, start talking!" D-Dude said.

Banjoamru shivered. " You see, whenever Kitten is under extreme stress or illness, she becomes CallMeX, and that's because . . . of a . . . potion. . . I . . . made-RUN GUYS!"

Metamorphosis started running down the beach, followed by Rook, Wandrex, DJ, Dawn, D-Dude, DM, Hikari, Phoenix, Lunatic, TL, X Prodigy, and Advent. Mirasuka hit Banjomaru on his head.

" Smooth move, genius!" she said sarcastically.

" This sucks on a broken leg!" Janera said.

" If we keep up now, we're dead!" Haru yelled.

" If they catch us we're dead!" Scorpion said. " It's a lose-lose situation!"

" Let's just keep running and ask questions later!" Kiva said.

" I hate this!" Tanuki said.

" Why is it always us?!" King yelled out loudest.

" OW!"

Kitten watched the spectacle from the stage and sighed.

" I'd better get a medic. . ."

_With apologies to the Authors. _

_ That ends the surfing contest! Next up- Sand Sculptures and the fun they bring! And PAIN!_

_**Surfer Lingo Dictionary:**_

_** Mime Time- an act between two surfers that has to be rehearsed where they act as mirrors and do the moves oppotise one another without looking.**_

_** Kudos- Congrats.**_

_** 360'd- spin the board in a 360 motion on the wave.**_

_** Shoobies- tourists or visitors**_

_** Kiwis- balls**_

_** Cut off- to cut off a surfer means to literally cut their board from the water**_

_** Japanese Bow- move that enabled a rider of the board to bow a "Thank You" or a "Hello" or even a " Gracious Time" to the other surfers and spectators on the beach and to also excelerate speeds without falling off the board.**_

_** Belly Flop Wipe-Out- a wipe out where the surfer impales the front part of their body into the wave, causing both a wipe out and a belly flop.**_

_** Surfette- female surfer yet again**_


	6. Tuesday

_I know this is late, but don't try and kick my butt about it. Anyways, I own nothing but my own OC's._

_**Tuesday 10:36 A.M.**_

__The coastal beach of LA was loosened very well with spring break pariers who had come two days before. Many were surfing, and wiping out badly, and the sun still shined despite a few clouds. A few younger kids played in the waves, a man with a bald head was getting buried by his teen, and the protectors of the city, the Author Fighters, were relaxing along with Metamorphosis, the heroes of Omnitown in Japan . . . well, most of them.

" I told you, it's not supposed to look like that!" Haru barked at King.

" How was I supposed to KNOW that then?!" King snapped back.

" Dude, everyone knows that," Haru sighed.

" Everyone who's a gay boy maybe. . ." King murmured.

" WHAT?!"

" Oh nothing, gayboy. . ."

" You've got something to say, say it to my face!"

" Oh ho ho, bring it, Gayboy!"

" It's already on!" Haru yelled and pounced in King.

The two started a large sanddust cloud fight. Haru and King swapped insults and fought back and forth. Janera, Goddess, Phoenix, and Mirasuka were in another area, watching roll by and fight. They all sighed as King got up and ran after Haru, who yelped like a scared puppy dog.

" That's so sad. . ." Phoenix laughed. " He ran off like a dog from being neutered."

Mirasuka had a downcasted look. " I know. . ."

" And WHY do you love him?!" Goddess flailed.

" I still ask myself that question. . ." Mirasuka said with a flatenned look.

" King's not really a trip to Cherry World either," Ookami said waving her hand.

" I know, but fighting over sand sculpture building?! So lame. . ." Phoenix said with a sigh.

The whole beach was dotted with either big, small, or medium sand sculptures of separate genres. Some were single people duties, others were in groups. The winner of the contest by the end of the day would bring home a large trophy, glory in the art style, and a mystery prize for the unknown theme for the next day.

A hint was that the prize varied for gender.

" This chocobo sculpture is gonna be awesome," Phoenix said grabbing a handfull of sand. " We just need to make it taller than that idiot of a King."

" Yeah, we're gonna need a ladder for that to happen," Mirasuka said leviating a few other sculpting tools over.

" How tall is he anyways?" Goddess asked looking back over. King was giving Haru a noogie and laughing along with him. " He's kinda cool like that."

" You're kidding, right?" Phoenix asked her annoyed.

Goddess sweatdropped. " Um . . ."

" He's already got a girlfriend, Goddess," Ookami said in her sing-song voice.

Goddess turned red and blasted out her temper. " I wasn't gonna ask that!! I don't wanna be his girlfriend! Heck, I don't even LIKE him!"

" That's not what you said before!" Mirasuka laughed.

Goddess steamed as Mira, Ookami, and her sister laughed like silly.

" It's not funny. . ." Goddess hissed. " This is bogus*. . ."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**11:37 A.M.**_

Nearby, Janera was sculpting the sand into a fine upward motion. She mounted the sand to her own heigth, then looked both way so no one was watching her. She smirked devilshly and started blowing flames from her mouth onto her sands. The flames licked the sides, making edges and shining it out. She stopped and stepped back to admire her works. She sighed contently.

It was an almost life size sanded copy of Megan Fox.

" I saw that!" a voice whispered harshly.

Janera felt a shiver go up her spine. She turned around and nearly paled. Behind her was Dawn.

" Dawn!" she freaked.

" You can't get away with using your powers here, Janera," she said. " I know you could try back at home with that, but not in this competition."

" It was just a spilt second," Janera said back to her. Her look was dirty. " Besides, I saw you working with Jiro." Dawn gasped. " I also saw the other materials you guys used besides the required stuffs."

She smirked evily at her, eyes narrowed, the smirk widening into a Cheshire Cat smile. Dawn growled at her. Something about her was making Dawn go wild with rage. She didn't know, but it was something. . .

" Tell no one about me using my firebreath, I say nothing about you and Jiro cheating either," Janera said putting a hand out. " Deal, Dawnie?"

_' DAWNIE?! Oh, she's gonna get it. . .' _

**" **Deal, Janie," Dawn said begrudgingly.

" Thanks," Janera said and scraped sand from her sculpture.

Dawn sighed and walked back over to her area. She growled and looked back at Janera, who was now reading a manga on the sands. She could feel the blood buring and boiling inside her eyes just from arguing with her.

" Hey Dawn," Jiro said as she came back over.

Jiro was lean, had darkened short hair, and wore trunks of red scales printed onto the fabric. He was the last of the Wolfens, (but more on that later. That's another story all its own.) He also happened to be Dawn's boyfriend. At the moment, Jiro was sculpting a large paw the length of his own hand outspread.

" Hey Jiro," Dawn said to him sadly.

" What's up?" he asked.

Dawn pointed over and fifteen feet away Janera was still reading the Death note manga.

" Oh, the Metagang's annoying Fire girl," Jiro said flatly. He turned back to Dawn. " Don't let her get to you, Dawn. She's younger, so it shouldn't effect-"

" Not that, Jiro," Dawn said. " It's like she can see right through me and into my brain. It's freaking me out and she's an instant cheater."

Jiro narrowed his eyes at Janera, who looked over and smirked. She closed the manga and sprung up like a gymnast would. She walked off to the west as Jiro looked back.

" Maybe she's rough around others as well," Jiro thought out loud.

Janera laughed and walked with a few other kids. One was a boy wearing a Full Metal Alchemist cloak and Col. Roy Mustang gloves, another kid wore an Ichigo Bankai robe, and the third girl wore a Lucky Star uniform. Janera laughed along with the Cloak Boy and the group walked back down the beach. Jiro and Dawn had speechless flat looks.

" Or she could be the biggest otaku in LA. . ." Jiro said plainly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**12:09 A.M.**_

Kiva sighed and watched the competition. He looked down at his left arm, sideways to his body and against the building he was leaning on, where a dark black mark was made. It was in the shape of a circle, nothing more, with a triple dot in the center. That was his way of making sure that Kiva would fulfill his part of the bet tomorrow.

" Oh man I can't believe we both lost. . ." Kiva groaned.

" I don't wanna believe it either. . ." TL sighed, the same mark on his right arm. " Did King really have to MARK us?"

" Dude's not really trusting a lot of people ever since what happened a few months ago," Kiva said, then his eyes went wide. " I wasn't supposed to mention that . ."

" Forget it. I don't even know."

" I know, but still!"

" Is King this commanding usually?" TL asked as he looked over and saw Haru run past.

His blonde hair flew behind him as King ran after the wussy blondie.

" Get back here!" he yelled.

" Help me! Godzilla's gonna kill me like he did to King Cock-a-doo-dee KONG!" Haru yelled mockingly and angrily.

" DIE!" King jumped onto Haru and the two fought in the dust cloud again.

" I wouldn't say commanding," Kiva said annoyed. " I'd say that he's . . . highstrung."

" That's not highstrung, that's psychotic," TL said shaking as King pulled Haru back and the two fought again.

" That too, but to be honest, he doesn't really have a temper," Kiva said.

Haru shivered and pulled himself over to the two. " Help . . . . me . . . ."

King grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. " I'm NOT done with YOU man!!"

Haru shrieked as he was pulled back by King.

TL and Kiva cringed, ducked, and then ran off all together as King and Haru fought yet again. The sand scattered up, light beams were fired, and many vines were seen. All in all, someone was gonna die today, and neither one of them wanted to be in that coffin. TL and Kiva nearby panted and looked back at the rising dust clouds of sand.

" That is another reason why he's the team leader," Kiva said pointing with his thumb. " Dude can KILL!"

" There's no possible way to back out of a deal made with him, is there?" TL asked shaking.

" Not unless you'd want a free trip to the ER . . . and then the Torture realm. . ."

" Huh?"

" You do NOT wanna know, dude!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**2:36 P.M.**_

Tanuki had a notepad out as she leaned against the side of the building. She wrote down even the smallest details about a middle aged man buried in the sand nearby. Her scythe was on her neck, like a smaller charm, which thank the Gord it was. (A/N: Chowder joke . . .) Her raven hair blew to the side and over as she saw the man begin to suffocate from the sand, but then spit it out.

" So close . . . " she said.

D-Dude walked over as he saw her just leaning there. He raised a brow and stepped over towards her.

" Tanuki, was it?" he asked her.

Tanuki faced him with a look of emotionless coldness, like a mirror but more unsuttle.

" Yeah, Tsuyoikaze."

Even her voice was cold and D-Dude could feel it despite the 90 degree weather. He shivered and then coughed.

" What element was your power?"

" Wind."

" Why are you alone?" D-Dude asked concerned.

Tanuki narrowed her eyes. " I'm not alone, pal."

" Let me rephrase that then. Why are you standing there?" D-Dude sighed.

" Waiting. . . "

" For what?"

The middle aged man in the sands choked, gagged, and then stopped moving and as Tanuki smirked and unclipped the scythe pendant from her necklace. She tapped it twice then the scythe pendant grew into a large scythe. She smirked and she walked over to the dead man leaving D-Dude standing there agape.

" For that."

D-Dude closed his eyes and shook his head. " Wow . . . did not see that coming . . . I'll just . . . see you . . . at the . . . sand . . . castle . . . judging . . . then . . okay bye!"

As he walked off, D-Dude shivered and paled. " Man she is one scary kid!"

Tanuki sighed as she watched him walk off. " Man I hate it when people prejudge me . . ."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**3:30 P.M.**_

__Dairo meanwhile was out on the water on his back, swimming lightly. He sighed as the sun beneath his closed eyes still shined. He dove under and reopened his eyes. Underneath his saw a familiar person: X Prodigy. He just blinked.

" You're X, aren't you?" he asked in his Southern bur.

X pointed upward.

Dairo looked around and said, " Sorry, I've actually got gills that work like this. One sec, dude."

He resurfaced along with X, who coughed.

" How the hell did you talk and breath underwater?" X asked him.

" I've got gills, dude, I've got gills. They only come into use underwatah of course. Why are ya around here when the sandcastlecontest is onshore?" Dairo asked the half Hollow.

" Long list of reasons, besides the fact a few crazy fangirls wanted to use me as a model for some Greek lookalike sand sculpture. . ." X groaned.

" Ouch man . . ." Dairo said.

X then felt something dong on him.

" By the way, why are YOU out here and not on shore?"

" Becuase man, I'm the Water Sorcerer, I need to be in tuned with my element of water," Dairo said seriously.

X remained unphased behind his mask.

Dairo sighed. " Fine, I also like lookin' at the hot chicks comin' in the watah. Happy now?"

X sweatdropped. " Sort of. . . are you always a pervert?"

A vein pulsed in Dairp's forehead. " That's a really harsh word dude . . . I prefer to think of it as being a ladies man."

" You're admitting you're a pervert then. . . "

" So?"

X sighed and said " Maybe being underwater isn't a bad thing after all. . ."

Dairo, redeyed and steamed, took a deep breath before diving back underneath the water. It was obvious he wasn't all too happy with his idol at the sighed under the water and swam off.

_' Hope I don't cause a ripple effect again in the waves. . .'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**5:00 P.M.**_

__It was already the more after of the afternoon as the judges started their rounds on the judgings. The sculptures were all precise and finished: a large chocobo, a male-like Adonis, a shell, a large lung dragon that was beginning to fall apart, an Agumon, a large sandcastle, and a castle in a mountain's top . . . except for one will shall be remaining namelessly in the sands amongst debrees from fighting, and the sculpters were all enjoying each other's company. They were also partaking in cupcakes and drinks provided by a nearby bakery for the contest.

" I hope our hard work comes with that prize," Ookami said.

" Take it easy, Ookami," Mirasuka said biting a second cupcake. " I can read their minds."

" And?" Phoenix asked drinking a soda.

" We're second place. . ."

" To who?!" Phoenix demanded.

" Well, I their thoughts are jumbled right now. They'll annouce in a second," Mirasuka said.

She finshed the cupcake with ease as Phoenix beginning to steam and as Goddess watched King tease Haru from afar. Ookami sighed and tapped Mirasuka's shoulder before she grabbed a third chocolate cupcake.

" Two limit, remember?" she said.

Mirasuka slowy drew back and laughed nervously. " Thanks. . ."

" Why a two limit?" Phoenix asked her.

" Um, self-conscience."

" That figures."

Meanwhile, Rook was smirking at the Metagang from afar this time. His smirk was evil, dastardly. Wandrex came over eating a cupcake and raised a brow at the now oddlooking man.

" Why are you smiling like that man?" Wandrex asked, then had a thought. " Does it involve the Metagang?"

" Oh yeah it does," Rook laughed low and evily. " I put something . . . extra, into their cupcakes that will leave them . . . incapasitated."

Wandrex stopped eating and looked over at the Metagang as a few ran off towards the bathrooms covering their mouths. Dairo and Haru were the firsts to run, then Kiva, Banjomaru, Tanuki, who dropped her drink and turned green, and then Janera. Mirasuka burped and covered her mouth.

" I'm gonna lose it!" she gulped and ran down the beach to the bathrooms. Ookami followed.

Rook and Wandrex laughed at the kids making fools of themselves, but their laughter stopped short as they saw Scorpion and King drinking sodas, perfectly fine.

" What gives?!" Rook said. He walked over and looked King up in his eyes. " Why aren't you two barfing like mad?!"

King glared down at him. " One, we smelled the epicac. And two? We can't eat chocolate."

" Yeah, last time I ate it, I thought that I was Mr. Peanut!" Scorpion said finishing a sip of his soda.

" I didn't eat mine either, Rook," Kitten said drinking water.

Rook thought for a moment, then gulped and shivered. " What did you two do with your cupcakes then?"

Just as he had asked, Nukid nearby gagged and threw up on the beach, everyone laughing. Goddess biting out of the cupcake threw it back up. She coughed and ran to the bathrooms. Wandrex, sure enough gagged and threw up a small amount on the shore before running to the bathrooms. Rook felt a thousand eyes on him from his prank. He slapped his forehead in frustration.

" I am so dead . . ." he groaned.

TL watched from the other ends of the table and laughed a bit. " Kiva and I may be revealing something tomorrow, but at least it won't be that!"

Phoenix sighed and said " Never accept a gift from a guy like King, Goddess. . ."

Nearby, the chocobo had a first place ribbon pinned to it.

_No surfer Lingo._

_ Looks like Rook's in for a world of hurt after that! Up next: The Wednesday LoveFest! Everyone's got someone, right? What could possibly go wrong?_


	7. Wednesday, Part 1

_This series is really going on strong! I only own my own OC's and the few jokes used her belong to other shows. Plus, if someone doesn't like a couple or is protrayed wrong, please let me know. BTW, I don't know a lot of descriptions, so I'll try my best. _

_**Wesnesday 9:56 A.M.**_

__It was now the middle of the week, and Spring Break was going along stronger then ever and yet the antics still continued. With the sand castle contest incident being the day before, Rook was in the hot seat for giving food poisoning to Nukid, Goddess, his Nobody, and part of the Metagang. Needless to say, he was gonna need a new set of chestnuts and a new ear. And not just from DM . . .

However, the middle of the Spring Break also had a new event.

" Okay dudes, Johnny's the name, and love is my middle name," Johnny said from his usual spot. " And yeah, it is dudes. My middle name's Lovelini, so technically it is. Anyways, today is all about lovin' your love. Tonight at eight is the main event: the LA Love-Break! Bring your babe dudes and girls bring your man, because that dance will be one to remember! The winners of yesterday's sand sculpture contest will win their prizes tonight. And furthermore, have fu-huh?"

A boy with shaggy hair handed Johnny a note and he read it silently as the boy secended the large station.

" Okay, Have fun and no sex on the beach, not the drinks or the real deals dudes and dudettes. If you wanna hit that second base, do it elsewhere. This is a public place and is furthermore against the law. Safety is required." He then turned to the note. " To the person who parked their red Jaguar out in the parking lots, you parked over a pink bike, a black bike, a black and white scooter, three pairs of roller blades of purple, orange, and green, a tye-dye decked skateboard, another bike that's red, and a moped of gray and black."

The Metagang were all there steaming at a tanned guy wearing a hawaiian shirt and pants as he moved his car.

" I had NO idea that I hit those!" he kept saying.

" Just don't scratch the paint," Kiva said.

The car backed up and broke the skateboard and dented two bikes, making the gang jump and freak. Nearby, Rook laughed and snuck back onto the beach. Wandrex laughed.

" Cruel but worth it to move the guy's car," Wandrex laughed. He sighed and said, " I'm gonna go find Lilly."

" Good luck man, I'm finding Trisha."

He took down and ran right past the already upset Metagang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**After the Metagang sorted out their problem . . .**_

__Couples were on the beach together all over. Either in a volleyball match between Kamen Riders and a few of the Metagang, or off surfing on the waves. One couple was prefering the shade at the moment.

" Oh man I wish there were a few clouds," Drac said as he sat in the shade. He covered his eyes from the noontime sunlight.

" It's a beach, Drac," Janera said. " If there were clouds, then no one would come." She sighed and layed back.

" Good point, I just wish it wasn't as sunny out," Drac said. " I guess at twilight when it's darker I can get out from under this tree."

" Have vampires always had problems with the sun?" Janera asked sitting up.

" No, just UV rays. . ."

" Oh," Janera said. She looked over towards the volleyball game and cringed. " Oh man that's bad . ."

" Tell me about it! Sunscreen won't help and-"

" No your sun-thing is bad, but I meant that guy getting the middle wedger," Janera said.

Drac and Janera looked over at the game and cringed. " Oh man that bad. . ."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The volleyball game was between Kamen Riders and the Metagang. There were seven on each team while another person each side sat out. On the Metamorphosis team, Haru and Mirasuka were in front, Dairo and Tanuki were in the middle of the side, and at the end were Banjomaru and next to him was a girl in a red and white sakura'd bikini with hair down, and an obvious Japanese background. She was Katana. On the sidelines was Ookami, who had one leg bent and one leg down. Street Master was also on their team. He had fair skin, white hair, and a few scars. He wore white trunks.

On the other side were the Kamen Riders of the Authors. In the front were Rook and Trisha, a kitsune wearing a bright red bikini and Rook's girlfriend, in the middle being DJ and Kurumu, a blue haired light skinned girl wearing a blue swimsuit and his girlfriend. At the end were Dawn and Roscoso, the purple eyed and purple spiky haired Pokemorph. He wore dark purple trunks and was determined. Sitting on the sidelines was Jiro. Next to his was an adorable wolf pup named Wolfen. (A/N: I on't kow his real name. Sorry Dawn . . .)

" You dorks are going down," Ross said in a slight british tone. He had the volleyball in his hand.

" Who are YOU callin' a dork?!" Haru snapped.

Ross tossed the ball up and hit it over the net. Mirasuka spiked it over, but DJ bumped it back over with a fist. Haru hit it back over, Dawn spiked it back, and then once it was aimed back over to ther Metagang's side, Haru was hit in the head. He groaned and fell over.

" Ow. . ." he groaned.

" HARU!" Mirasuka said.

" Oh man the Blondie hit it!" Ross laughed.

" Time out!" Rook sighed. " Dawn hit it over, he hit it against his head."

" ouch . . ." Haru groaned as Mirasuka helped him up.

" Ookami! You're in, Haru, you're out," DJ said.

" Fair enough. . ." Haru said. " I think I need to sit."

" If you start getting a headache and start speaking in a garbled tongue, then you're seeing a doctor," Mira said as Haru walked over to the sidelines.

Ookami went to the back next to Street Master, who winked at her. She giggled and blushed.

" Our service!" Dawn said and spiked the ball over.

Banjomaru ran and bumped it back over, but he fell over. Wandrex hit it over, and Ookami punched it back over, only to be deflected by Lilly. It hit the net.

" Aw man!" she groaned.

" Our serve!" Katana said.

" Nice," Wandrex said. " real nice."

" We're still two points ahead," Lilly reminded him.

Wandrex laughed and said, " Good point. Try beating that, dorks. . ."

Street Master took the ball and smiked over at Ookami. " Watch this, babe!" he said in his New York accent. He spiked the ball over, but miscalculated his strength and aimed it over the other team's heads. The Metagang team looked on speechless as it landed about ten feet behind the other team. They all turned to Street Master with angry looks.

" Nice man," Banjomaru said. " Now we're three points behind. . ."

Street Master sweatdropped and laughed nervously. Ookami shook her head sadly.

" That was sad, nice hit, but a sad pointer," she said. " Charlie, you really need to work on it."

" Way to go, Romeo, our serve!" Rook said as Ross served the ball.

" Can we just- OH SNAP!" Banjomaru shrieked at the ball was hit right square in the paincenter of a guy.

The girls looked away, Katana ran to him, Rook laughed until Trish smacked him upside the head, and Janera and Drac nearby cringed.

" Told you. . " Janera said. " painful. . ."

" I agree," Drac said. " Banjomaru won't be feeling those for a while."

" O man that's gotta hurt!" SM said shaking.

Banjomaru squeaked out, " Elton John's glasses . . ." before falling hard.

" Maybe we should have given his a cup?" Kurumu asked.

" Would've saved the guy's nuts," DJ said.

" Poor sucker. . ." Ross said.

Haru laughed and fell over. All the while, Banjomaru was cringed and in pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TL glared over at Kiva from a bench nearby. His sapphire blue eyes glared with fire at Kiva. After the past few days had filled him hatred towards him, that same hate was boiling. Kiva meanwhile was relaxing by a tree. Next to him was a girl wearing a tropical tye dye bikini. She was his girlfriend, Blossom.

" Oh man I HATE that guy. . ." TL growled.

" Calm down, TL," Hanabi said as she sat next to him.

Hanabi was Hinata's little sister, and yet she and TL were together. She had her long dark hair pulled back, a single strand to the side. She wore a periwinkle bikini and sighed at TL.

" I'm sorry, but Kiva is one of the few people I can't even stand," TL growled. " What the heck is his problem?!"

" From what I heard, he's a wicked smart kid, but he also skateboards and just dazes off," Hanabi said. " He's one hell of a fighter however."

" Yeah, and one stuck up son of a - " TL started but a katana pierced beside him. " HOLY JIZZ!"

" JESUS!" Hanabi said jumping into TL's arms.

Near Kiva, Blossom narrowed her eyes and sighed before going back to relaxing with Kiva.

" Nice aim, Blossom," Kiva said. " Next time, don't aim for a vital."

" I wasn't," Blossom giggled.

Back where TL and Hanabi were, TL smirked at her and said, " You know we've gotta stop meeting like this. . ."

Hanabi giggled and said," Nice try, dude." She got down and sat back on the bench.

" Eh, can't blame a hog for trying," TL said. He then remembered about that night and the bet with King. He looked back at the mark on his arm. Hanabi noticed it and raised a brow. " I can't believe this . . . damn King."

" King Ryukoi?" Hanabi asked. " Oh yeah, everybody on the beach right now and a few of the skaters on the concrete know about the little secrets you two are going to spill. King really made that mark on you two?"

" Yeah, dude's psychotic," TL shivered.

" I did see him pick up that poor guy's car an hour ago and toss it fifteen feet off. . . " Hanabi felt a shiver go down her spine. She got back up and kissed TL on his cheek. " Good luck fuzzball."

" Thanks, Hanabi, I'm gonna need it," TL said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A rainbow of light shined from the concrete near the beach. It was a portal. From it, three figures emerged. One figure was a male human with spiky black hair in the front and straight in the back, (no mullet styles), black and white trunks, and lightly tanned skin. He had a medalion necklace with a dragon's fang on it. On his wrist was the Dream Sorcerer's gemstone. One of the other figures was a girl with a pink bikini and long blonde hair in a ponytail that split into two. She had violet eyes and tanned skin. The final figure was a gril about age eighteen, with red hair, a green bikini with a skirt over her lower half to her knees, dark gray eyes, and ruby lips.

" Wow, LA is just as amazing as the gang described," the eighteen year old said.

" _Oh la la, tre bien_," the blonde haired girl said." So great. . ."

" You said it, Nadine," the guy said as he blocked the sun from his eyes.

" Malick, just don't go crazy . . ." the other girl said.

" That is him," Nadine said in her French tone.

" Just wait until the gang sees us here!" Malick laughed.

_Who exactly are these three? How will the dance go?! What will Kiva and TL spill?! Will King go berserk again?! Why am I asking you these questions?!_

_ See you next time! :)_


	8. Wednesday, Part 2

_I know this week's been a major suckish time for me, but I am still typing this chapter up dudes!! This is the second part of the Love-Day theme. No sexual images, (like lemons) shall be used. I only own my OWN characters. Read and review! Thank you!_

_**Wednesday 8:14 P.M.**_

__The LA Love-break was beginning. Couples were over the largest patch of the same LA beach area, either dancing or chatting away. The song playing at the moment was Cascada's "Evacuate the Dancefloor". The Authors and the Metagang were dancing and enjoying the 'love'-ly night.

One couple was taking it seriously.

Haru spun Mirasuka, let her slide back, her arm up, and pulled her back into a tango position. The two walked forward six steps for each person and then Haru dipped Mirasuka down, her arm almost touching the sands.

" Nice, man, we're getting better," Mirasuka said laughing.

" I know it! Practice pays off!" he said pulling her back up and the two spun off together.

Dairo was surrounded by a large crowd chanting "GO!" over and over. He performed an octupel headspin and spun into The Worm. He flipped up and braced a leg out, spun upward, and backflipped into the splits, right leg out on the warm sands. Like water on the surface, he waved up and moonwalked over to Tanuki and spun her to him.

" Whatcha thank, babe?" he asked smirking.

Tanuki blushed, and with skin the shade of a snowday's lawn, it was obvious that she was embarrased. " Well, I think that you're an awesome dancer."

" You should see me with my Anaconda, babe. . ." he neared and winked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Malick, it was nice meeting you, but this is just bad. . ." D-Dude said.

" You said it. . ." Lunatic said.

" Yep," King noted.

" I agree with you guys, but . . . this is depressing. . ." Malick said.

D-Dude, King, Lunatic, and Malick sighed and sat down together on a long bench near the stage. Nearby, a loud slap was heard and then an agonizing yelp of pain. The four winced and looked away. Malick and King shook their heads in tandem.

" Dairo had it coming if he tried anything funny," Malick said.

" Since when doesn't he?" King asked, then sighed.

" Look at us, all loveless dudes," D-Dude sighed and lowered his hands onto his chin. " One of us is a freakish and monsterous creature from another planet . . ."

" A six foot seven to six and a half tall 'so-called' bi. . ." King grumbled.

" A black dragon freak who was raised by fairies and can mess up a situation like that . . ." Malick said, snapping when saying 'that.'

" . . .I'm insane," Lunatic said.

The four losers in love sighed and set their hands on their chins again. Their silence dragged on to the next song, which was "Runaway." King was the one to break the silence.

" You know, we could go out there and we might find a few girls who would be remotely interested in us," King shrugged.

Just was he passed, a girl named Kuina wearing a topaz yellow bikini passed by and winked at King. King watched her walk off, along with the other three boys. King smiled wide then and followed her instantly. Malick and Lunatic were speechless.

" What the . . .?!" Lunatic said pointing back.

" Whoa, first time that's happened," Malick said shaking his head.

" Lucky," D-Dude sighed. " Now if only I could find that someone. . ."

" Have faith, dude," Malick said standing. " We'll stay by your side, dude!"

Nadine walked over and said, " _Bonjour_" as she did so. Malick had a lovestruck look in his eyes and panted like a dog looking at a large selection of meat at a butcher's shop. He showed his tail and it was wagging a lot.

" See you later, dude!" he said and ran after her.

" You still have me, bro," Lunatic punched his eldest brother's shoulder. " And besides, you have the love of me and TL."

" Close enough, Loony," D-Dude sighed.

" You're sad, man," he laughed.

" Just promise me yould stay behind with me, bro," D-Dude said.

Kitten waved over to the two and giggled before running off. Lunatic smirked.

" So long, bro!" He took after her.

D-Dude was then left all alone. He sighed and slumped lower and lower until his head touched his knees. The poor guy was loveless and alone yet again. Everyone else was busting a move to "Move Your Body" by Eiffel 65 as he closed his eyes.

" -cuse me . . ."

_' Man, I wish I would die. . .'_

" excuse me. . ."

_' I just wish that-'_

" Excuse me, um, dude?" a female voice asked.

D-Dude's eyes snapped out and he saw a pair of dark green flipflops. He looked up and was stunned to see a girl around his age wearing a green bikini, a green skirt covering part of the girl's hips and bikini bottom, the longest red hair he'd seen that blew in the wind, gray eyes like storm clouds of the seas, and creamy skin. She smiled at him with ruby lips.

" Hi, um, aren't you Dimension Dude?"

Even her voice was angelical.

Aphrodite.

" Yeah, ye-yeah I am," he said smiling.

" Really?"

" How do you-?"

" I'm from another realm, Magical Main, or M&M realm for short," she laughed.

" Planet-"

" Fictor," she finished." I've read your file and the other Author's files. Even your brother's files."

The two smiled at each other as " I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston was playing.

" My name is- no, you first- I'm sorry, you first," they said in unison. They both laughed.

" Well, I'm Meredith," she said smiling.

" You know me," D-Dude said.

Meredith nodded. " Yeah, I came here with Nadine and Malick. I'm friends with the Metagang."

D-Dude slapped himself. " You mean that YOU'RE friends with them?!"

" Well, yeah, I'm on the Magical Council with them," she smiled. " Pretty smart myself, and I deal with the most awesome creature. You know what I mean?"

D-Dude smiled. Finally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**8:35 P.M.**_

__TL and Hanabi were dancing together as both Haru and Banjomaru bumped into him. He stopped and looked over at the two. He didn't look happy.

" You both?"

" Oops, sorry man," Haru sweatdropped.

" My bad," Banjomaru laughed nervously.

" Look, I know what you guys did," TL said as Hanabi retreated back.

" What?" the two asked the hedgehog.

" You guys made that happen," he laughed and pointed over to Meredith and D-Dude, walking and talking. " Tell me you guys set that up."

" We didn't dude," Banjomaru said. " I already tried it against her, nothing worked. If she likes him, it's for real."

" Wait, really?" TL asked looking over. " Oh wow. . . you guys made my brother really happy then."

" We KNOW what we've done," Haru said walking off.

" If you'll excuse me, OH Katana!" Banjoamru ran over to his girlfriend.

TL was joined back with a confused Hanabi. " What happens when she breaks his heart?"

TL sighed. " He takes things easier if he's let down gently."

" Let's just enjoy the time and dance before you reveal that secret of yours," Hanabi laughed.

The two then danced again. D-Dude and Meredith walked down the beach's coast and laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**9:00 P.M.**_

__The lights simmered down and slow music played. Celine Dion's song to Titanic played as the couples danced slowly.

_**Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you . . .**_

__" This is the best night of my life, " Ookami smiled and danced with SM.

" You'd better believe it, babe," Charlie smiled.

She giggled as Katana yelped a bit nearby and stopped. He picked her foot up and rubbed her toes. " I really wish you didn't have two left feet."

" Sorry, Katana . . ." Banjomaru said scratching his head. " Let's just dance."

Katana smiled with him. " Let's."

_**Far across the distance, and spaces bewteen us . . .**_

__Hikari and DM danced together, dreamy looks on their faces.

" I love you, Hikari," he said.

" Oh sempai. . ." she sighed.

Nearby, two eight and nine year olds watched the dancing. One of them had brown shaggy hair, contacts over brown eyes, and had his eyes on a certain French girl. He was Johan, Banjomaru's younger brother. The eight year old next to him was a girl, hair to a certain shade of red, blue eyes, and peachy skin. She was Helen, Haru's younger sister.

" You think I have a chance with Nadine?" Johan asked her.

" No way man, she's with Malick," Helen rolled her eyes sarcastically. " besides, she older."

" I always liked older women," He said with a cat call.

Helen and Johan listened into the music as Rook and Trisha danced past. The two looked back at each other as Johan turned red and started breathing heavy and looked back at her.

" So, um, Helen, wanna dance?" he asked as his mouth quivered.

" Sure, why not?" she smiled adn the two danced.

_**Near, far, wherever you are. . .**_

__Haru and Mirasuka were dancing together as he looked over at Johan and Helen. " Look at that," he said.

Mirasuka laughed. " Looks like you and Banjomaru and Kiva might be inlaws."

" That's my worst fear. . . being related to a geek and a surfer. . . " Haru groaned.

A kunai was thrown near his foot. " HOLY-!"

Blossom and Kiva laughed as he and Mirasuka scattered.

" love that," she laughed.

" Nice, shall we go back to dancing before I spill the beans?" Kiva asked.

" Let us dance," she said.

_**Once more, you open the door . . .**_

__Dawn and Jiro danced together, and Ross and Marissa, his Pokemorph girlfirned, danced as well.

Janera and Drac danced together. " Man I love the night," Drac said.

Janera was lost in her mind yet again.

Nadine and Malick danced as well, but no one understood a word of what they were saying.

" _Vous danez si tre bien, Malick," _she said and he spun her and held her closer.

" _Merci beaucoup, Nadine, et vous etes ma belle fleur," _He said before kissing her.

" NO idea what they just said," Dairo said to Tanuki.

" Way to kill the moment," Tanuki said.

_**Love touched us one time, and lasts for a lifetime . . .**_

__A loud thud was heard as Lunatic and Kitten lay sprawled.

" Ow!" she said. " Note to self, never dance with a tail . . ."

" It wasn't your tail," he said. " I can't dance period."

" At least you tried," Kitten said standing back up.

" Look out!" a voice hollered as a vampire ran through. He

Kitten shrieked and jumped into Lunatic's arms. He smirked.

" You know we've gotta stop meeting like this," he laughed.

Kitten hopped down and turned beet red before dashing off. Lunatic raised a brow and sweatdropped. Moa then ran by screaming. He was more adult this time. It was Mora, his other half. " Who passed by?"

The vampire who had passed by was Clyde, a friend of Moa Nara. Mora followed.

" Oh man I hate this!" he said. " Curse that crazy girl!"

Following Mora was a random brunette who was also one of Janera's otaku friends. One look at Mora was enough to send him down in fear from a glomping. Clyde ran over to the stage, where a long redheaded girl with brown eyes, a pink bikini, and golden painted nails stood by. She was Samantha, the Metagang's newfound friend after being an enemy for who knows how long. He skidded to a halt before her and smirked, leaning against the wooden stage.

_**There is love that will not go away . . .**_

" Hello, Samantha," he clicked at her.

She giggled and said, " Hey Clyde."

The two talked at D-Dude and Meredith laughed together.

" You're the most amazing person I've ever met, D-Dude, so much cooler than others I've met, and no names there . . ." Meredith groaned.

" You're one of the few human girls who didn't freak when they first saw me," he said.

" D-Dude, you're not a monster," she smiled. " To me, you're only human."

" Thanks," he said.

Finally.

The song stopped as the crowd clapped and cheered. The reason was that Kiva and TL were on the stage then. Johnny tapped the microphone and coughed before testing the sounds. The cheering died down as he started talking.

" Okay dudes and babes, the day's over but the night is young," he said.

" Hell yeah!" vampires in the audience said.

" And now, we present yesterdays's sandcastle contest winners, captain Phoenix of the Darkness, DarkGuitar Goddess, Ookami Sorari, and Mirasuka Reibei for their winning sculpture of a chocobo from Final fantasy, one of my favs. Welcome them dudes and dudettes!"

The four girls walked onstage as Johnny handed them each a blue ribbon and they bowed. Ookami waved to SM in the audience.

" Also I'd like to welcome the Pain Monster for making a brief appearance here."

The Pain Monster from Futurama was then in the audience. " See you April 15th folks!"

" And now, for the moment we've all been waiting for, welcome to the stage Kiva Saafu and TLSoulDude, the two epic losers from the surf contest on Monday, no offence dudes, as they reveal their deepest and darkest secret . . ."

The crowd was a bullhorn of excitement as they walked to two separate microphone olders and mics. Kiva growled over at Johnny and he calmed down.

" Okay, you go first," Kiva said.

" Fair enough," TL said as someone nearby started a drumroll. " Okay, I-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

( What? You actually thought that I'd make TL and Kiva say those things? Not even if they agreed. . . so, see ya!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So ends the midpoint of the week. Next time, four familiar guys are asked to be judges for a famous contest over the girls on the beach. no bloody noses dudes . . . see you next time! XD_


	9. Thursday

_Alright . . . this is also going to have a side story so I won't go all echi or hentai on this. Sorry fan-service fans . . . but hey, being young, I HAD to do this! I had to cencor. Anyways, please read, review, no flames, and enjoy! XD_

_**Thursday 9:15 A.M.**_

__Girls were lining up on the sands and talking amongst themselves. The line went past a few others, and went straight to the bottom of the stage to a large table, where Johnny and a lifeguard at the beach were signing them up for a contest. Many of them were bikini clad, tanned, and sunscreened for the day, hairstyles and haircolors ranging in the hundreds. A few boys were oggling them, while others were just trying to catch their eyes.

" Hey baby, what's up?" Dairo asked a blonde with a deep tan. She slapped him so hard he fell to the ground. " I got that . . ."

" You are a younger pervert in the making," X said annoyed.

" THAT coming from the dude with a Hollow mask on his face," Dairo steamed. " What? You don't want people seein' how ugly you are?"

X growled at that.

" He makes a really good point," Nukid said then looked at X. " What IS behind your mask?"

X sighed. " You guys are not finding out . . . " he growled low in his British tones.

" So much for a discovery," Dairo sighed sadly.

A green haired girl giggled as she saw King come up. King laughed nervously and walked over.

" What's with so many girls?" King asked them. " I haven't seen this many girls since the Magical Realms pageant, and I do NOT wanna go farther than that."

" Isn't that because Scorpion and Haru went undahcovah as models?" Dairo asked.

That peaked Nukid and X's attentions a bit. Another person, DW, was also listening in. He was wearing orange trunks and smirked once he heard that. TL nearby heard as well and jetted over. Rook sadly was passing by as he heard it. He took off over and got out a pad and paper. He was NOT gonna miss good blackmail.

" Could you repeat that then?" X asked.

" You mean the hippie and the emo boy?" Nukid laughed.

" Yeah, " Dairo laughed.

" Can you remember exactly what they wore? Just for clarical reasons . . ." he laughed.

King then broke them up and grabbed Dairo by the neck. " You swore that you'd NEVER talk about that again!"

" My bad . . slipped out! Can't . . . Breath!" he gasped, then King dropped him onto the sands. " THanks, man . . . "

King groaned and looked around. " Look, I know that Haru is a gay acting straight guy and Scorpion is a jerk of a dragon with an emo complex. No offence to other half dragons here."

" Thank God Shelby's not around," TL said.

" But embarrassing them is not going to do anything to us or to them. Thank you and have a good day. Dairo, you're with me man because over here is gonna get wild," King said dragging Dairo by his tail.

" Man, you're like some kind of supah," Dairo groaned out loud.

As the two left, Rook growled and gathered Nukid, X, DW, and TL into a huddle. He had that devious look on his face again . . .

" I have an idea on how to get those kids," he laughed.

" You do not like them do you?" X asked.

" Well, do you?" Rook asked.

" I can tolerate a few but others I can't stand," X replied.

" Haru's obviously gay, but I kinda like talking to Tanuki," DW said.

" I don't like any of those guys, to tell you the truth," Nukid said, " But KIVA however is one sick surfer!"

" Not much," TL said.

" Well then . . . all we have to do is pull off a massive prank and those kids will leave LA for good," he laughed. " You guys in?"

" Sure! Hopefully this will be better than when Rorscach came to convince us about the Watchmen," TL shivered. " Dog's Brain . . ."

" Or the time you guys helped us learnt eh meaning of Bonfire Day?" DW growled at NUkid and X.

" Guys! Focus! We just have to wait for the perfect moment," Rook smiled. " Then we can place by plan into action!"

There was a silence.

" What plan?" X asked annoyed now.

" I don't have one," Rook said.

The four others groaned.

Johnny got up on the mic and tapped it twice. He coughed, cleared his throat, and then started speaking, making everyone near by hush automatically.

" Hello fellow Spring Breakers! Johnny here, and today is a can't miss even of ANY Spring Break on a beach. Girls, you might know what this is. Get your sunscreen on, suntanner, and towels ready, because today is the Wetr Swimsuit contest!"

The girls all giggled then, and many guys cheered.

" This is now good," Nukid said.

" Now before the contest starts, I drew three names out of random of the boys who had come to the beach for the past few days. These three discreet boys will get the honor to judge our lovely ladies for the whole day. Girls, no cheating and no bribery of ANY kind. Not even those special cookies that taste like raspberries. And now, the first boy is . . ."

The audience remained silent.

" DW."

" YES! OH YES!"

DW ran to the stage and laughed, high fiving Johnny.

" Next is Malick."

Malick ran to the stage then and backflipped up. " OH yeah baby!"

Johnny cleared his throat. " Okay, and the final guy is . . ."

The silence was epicly deep.

" Nukid!"

Nukid ran onstage yelling him mind out. Rook hit his forehead.

" Oh man . . ." Rook groaned. " Looks like it's just us now."

" Oh joyous . . . I hope to God that Tia is not here," X said.

" Or Hanabi," TL said.

Johnny continued. " Alright ladies, these are the three guys who will judge you based on the- hold on . . . " he reached into his pocket and took out his cell. " Hello? Yo-ho-ho, Rocky! . . . Yeah, read for tonight? . . . Yeah, some dude's doing that band tomorrow."

He walked offstage, and the three guys got to the tableas more girls were signed up. Giggling and laughing were heard from both of the genders nearby.

" We start our plans," Rook said. " Does anyone have a plan?"

" I've got one," TL said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**11:27 A.M.**_

__SM and Ookami were talking to each other on the side of the surf board rental shack. TL was hovering above them, and good thing he wasn't noticed. SM got closer, but Ookami playfully shoved him away and laughed. He laughed as well. TL buzzed into an intercon in his ear and whispered.

" Alright, I'm in position, over," he whispered.

Rook came up on the other line. he was less then a mile away, but had a perfect viewing, despite everyone rushing into the waves, building sandcastles, or relaxing in the sands.

" Good, TL," he said. " Keep that waterballoon safe and away from anything sharp until it landed on Ookami, over."

" Right, but maple syrup? I said Sap, not syrup, over," TL said.

Ookami giggled as SM tickled her.

" I know, TL, but syrup does a better job, just avoid her- hey!" Rook grunted as a surfboard was hit on him.

He was standing by a lifeguard tower, and was hit by a guy carrying a surfboard. X was hidden in the shadow of the tower, and sighed sadly, shaking his head. The guy was muffling Rook as he watched the waves.

" Watch for her what, over?" TL asked, then shrugged and turned off the intercom.

He got the balloon ready, and then dropped it on Ookami, dead center on her pink hair, just as she was about to kiss SM. She looked up, surprised as SM, and they both saw TL. Ookami gasped.

" Oh, um . . . this is kinda hard to explain, so-"

Her eyes turned red and she started rising up using her vectors. Her Diclonius horns spiked out, her hair was sprayed, and she started strangling TL with her vectors.

" I'm sorry . . . !" he squeaked.

Nearby, Rook and X sighed simultaneously as SM started to dragged her off of him.

" Son of a bitch," Rook said as he turned around to X. " We need another plan . . ."

Ookami and SM were getting off of the building as they left TL there. Ookami was crying then, her horns still out. SM was comforting her and mirasuka was running over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**1:24 P.M.**_

__While the wet bikini contest was going on, and Malick had gone through four separate nosebleeds and DW had suffered head trauma via a knock by Tia Harribel and even Nukid was almost killed by Phoenix for laughing, X, Rook, and TL were still putting a plan in action to get the 'Gang gone.

TL, now with a cast over his left arm and ointment on his neck, was glaring at Rook.

" My plan ended badly," he said. " How do you know that this one will work?"

Rook covered his mouth as he kept an eye on X. X was hiding behind a long row of stacked up surfboards, nearby which Haru was arguing with Kiva. He kept yelling something about Dukes of Hazard and the General Lee stunt being unpullable while Kiva kept yelling that it was. He had some kind of object in his hand.

" It's a collaboration of mine and X's plans," Rook said. " Mine was almost too dangerous for the beach while his would have ended time." He turned on the intercom. " Ready X? over?"

" Yeah, over," he said.

" Good, now aim and fire the grappling hook," Rook said, " over."

He turned off the intercom, leaving TL speechless. " Uh, grappling hook?"

" Watch and be amazed at the sight you are about to see, my hedgehog friend."

X aimed at Hary's trunks, and then fired the grappling hook. It hook on contact as Haru was about to rattle Kiva's mind.

" Anyways- dude, you're hooked!" Kiva freaked.

" HUH?" he yelled loudly.

The hook was pulled back and Haru then lost his trunks. He freaked and started yelling demon.

(Yeah, just pretend that there's a blur there like in Total Drama Island.)

As nearby people laughed or ran off screaming, TL and Rook covered their eyes.

" It burns!" TL yelled.

" Which one? The demon tongue or him without his trunks?" Rook asked.

" Both!"

Haru ran off as Kiva followed laughing.

" Oh dude that sucks so bad!"

" SHUT UP!"

He was definately ticked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**7:30 P.M.**_

__Rook, TL, and X were now sitting on a bench, glad about their triumphant victory. Eat of them had a sea-salt ice cream.

" Today was a day of victory, guys," Rook said.

TL jittered everytime he licked it. X was eating it with his face turned away from the two of them.

" What kind of victory?" a sudden angry voice asked.

Rook, TL, and X looked forward to see Malick wearing a cast on his leg and blood crusting by his nose.

" Malick! hey! how was the contest?" Rook asked beginning to shake.

He was the Sorcerer of Dreams after all . . .

" It was cool until I had nosebleeds, Phoenix punched Nukid, DW was almost killed by Tia-"

" Heh Heh . . . atta girl . . ." X laughed silently.

" - And then Kitten scratched us all into an oblivion," Malick said. revealing the marks on his back where she had previously clawed.

" Ouch," the three said.

" I also heard that you guys had caused trouble for a few of my friends," he said as the gang came up behind him. " We aren't too happy about that . . ."

Ookami was still red eyed and had her horns out. Her hair was surprisingly spiked. Mirasuka and Tanuki had their arms crossed. Haru was wearing a different pair of trunks and was in his demon form, where he looked red scaled and his ears and eyes were like Etrigan's, but he was still the same shape of body, King was growled then, Scorpion was still laughing but angry, Banomaru and Kiva were holding their knumbchucks, Janera had her hair on fire, Dairo was steaming mad, and Kitten was in her dragon form.

" You wanted us gone?" King asked annoyed.

" Well, yes," X said.

" It's a public beach, jerks," Mirasuka said.

" You got my hair like this!" Ookami growled.

" You showed my junk in public!" Haru yelled.

" Do I need to say what Nukid did beforehand?" Kitten said.

She went human, making everyone scream. She went back to dragon form.

" Yeah, we freaked too," Scorpion said.

" Look is ganging up on us going to solve anything?" Rook asked.

A fireball flew past his head.

" yeah we'd better start running boys," Rook said.

The three started down the beach quickly followed by the Metagang.

" GET BACK HERE!" Ookami yelled.

" We're screwed!" Rook said. " But it was definately worth it!"

" Yeah, like the Valentine's day event all over again!" X laughed.

The day ended wih the gang chasing them down . . .

_Up next . . . BAND AND SINGER SHOWDOWNS BACK TO BACK!_


	10. Friday

_Here's the musical clips and the stylization of three separate critics! Yes, Air, you are in this one! I only own my OC's, and one of the jokes is from Fairly Odd Idol. Please read and review. Thank you very much! XD_

_**Friday 7:15 A.M.**_

__A large crowd was gathered at the stage on that glorious Friday morning. A table was set with three chairs facing the stage as the crowd whooped it up with cheers and happiness as the morning sun in LA shined through the mazes of buildings. The lights flicked on and Johnny came up to the mic onstage. He tapped it as the audience hushed.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, Dudes and babelinis, welcome to the End of Spring Break Rock and Roll Free For All!"

The crowd cheered loudly and several of them whooped.

" Now, we all know that today is the last Friday in Spring Break and begins the closing of the beloved week we spend relaxing in our busy lives. But, this year, these new talented acts of Rock Music and Punk Rock will give us insight as to WHY we party hard!"

The crowd cheered once more.

" Alright, now let's introduce our three judges of these acts today for the finale tomorrow! First up is a girl who is spicy and harsh, yet loves a good read," Johnny said pointing and winking. " She's from a land where everyone's peaceful and she weilds a Keyblade that is more of a fiery bird than she is! Please welcome Phoenix of the Darkneeeeeesssss!"

The group cheered as Phoenix ran up to the first chair and sat down automatically, high-fiving other people along the way.

" Our next judge," Johnny continued, " is one of the strongest Author Fighters. He's a Jedi, he's a ninja, he's also a second in comand of the team! No matter what, he still has time to teach his young protoge and still beat him daily. Welcome Airnaruto24!"

Air walked down to the second chair as the audience cheered loudly, someone even shouting, " Live it up AIR!"

" Our last judge is insane as he is a powerful shrimp!"

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?" a familiar voice yelled.

" My bad, dude!" Johnny said, then went on. " He's got the fire in his heart and in his jutsus. He's the youngest Fictor Brother and he fell for a opposite powered girl! Please welcome Lunatic the 121st!"

The audience shouted loudly and cheered as Lunatic ran and jumped into the chair from a backflip.

" Alright you three lucky judges! You three were also picked due to your Critic statistics," Johnny said and high fived each of them.

" Figured something had to give . . ." Phoenix said rolling her eyes.

" Now, let's leave the judging to you three!" Johnny said and ran offstage to the cheering crowd.

" Alright guys, let's do this fairly AND without discrimination . . . " Air said, then smirked saying, " I wanna be the snobby British guy!"

" I wanna be the cute perky babbly chick!" Phoenix laughed.

" And I wanna be the guy who does the outdated phrases!" Lunatic said, then whooped three times.

Things were going okay for the time being . . . note TIME BEING.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tanuki was onstage dressed as a witch, mike in hand. " Is this thing on?"

" Oh come on . . ." Air groaned.

" So, what's the act, Tanuk?" Pheonix asked leaning over the table.

She smiled and said floating, " I'm gonna sing a little song called, ' Somewhere Over the-"

She was then hit with a smaller shed, smashing her onstage. The audience laughed at her.

" Wow, you really brought the house down," Air said.

" Next!" Lunatic yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TLSoulDude had the mic in hand and waved a hand as the audience cheered loudly. A girl in the audience yelled, " GO FUZZBALL!"

(A/N: Five guess as to who THAT is! HA! XD)

" Bro!" Lunatic said.

" So, what will you sing?" Phoenix asked.

" Something I like personally," he said.

" Just sing a few lines and we'll determine if you stay or go," Air said.

" Good luck, bro!" Lunatic gave him the thumbs up.

Offstage, King was growling at the two of them. " Impartial my large, scaly-"

The music started and TL started singing to "Son of Man" by Phill Collins.

TL: _**Son of man, look to the sky!**_

_** Lift your spirit, set it free.**_

_** Someday you walk tall in pride.**_

_** Son of man, a man in tile you'll be!**_

__The audience chanted "TL!" over and over. TL bowed and faced the thre judges, who each nodded.

" That was awesome!" Phoenix said.

" As usual, you RULE BRO!" Lunatic yelled.

" Calm down, shrimp . . ." Air said, making Lunatic steam, then he said, " You're awesome TL. You're moving on."

TL pumped his fist in the air and ran off the stage laughing.

King was the next onstage, then coughed before speaking into the mic.

" How're you all doing?" he asked.

The girls in the audience screamed with glee, and one also yelled, " Love you, Knight!"

King laughed nervously at that call, as all three judged raised a brow at him. " I have NO idea what she's talking about . . ."

" So, King, what exactly are you gonna be singing?" Phoenix asked.

" I'm gonna be singing Tom Jones," he said.

" The man with the velvet pipes? oh brother, good luck dog!" Lunatic said, but that earned him a bop on the head from Air.

" Let it rip, King," Air said.

King nodded and pointed to the sound guy offstage, who started " It's Not Unusual". The lyricless musicak bridge moved on first, and Air sighed and shook his head as King snapped to the rhythm. But everyone in that audience, even the girls and the judges, had their jaws dropping once . . . King . . . sang . . .

King: _**It's not unusual to be loved by anyone.**_

_** It's not unusual to have fun with anyone.**_

__" No . . . way . . ." Air said.

" He's better than Tom Jones!" Lunatic said shocked. " Right, Phoenix? Phoenix?"

All the girls screamed and started running to the stage.

" What the hell?" Air yelled as Banjomaru passed by the stage laughing.

" King has the Voice of Cupid," he said. " Whereas Malick has the Body of Cupid, he has the voice. He never sings in public because of it. I'm out, peace!"

King continued singing.

King: _**But when I see you hanging about with anyone,**_

_** It's not unusual **_

_** to see me cry.**_

__He looked up and saw the girls running towards him.

" I'm gonna die . . ."

The girls dogpiled him as Phoenix sat down and stared admiringly. That scared Lunatic and Air a bit.

" Okay, I say yes then, just put guards up around the stage," Air noted.

" I say yes . . ." Phoenix said sweetly.

Lunatic shivered. " You think we can splash her?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After DM and Hikari had sung a duet and Dairo had break-danced, it was now Janera's turn. She came onstage in Edward Elric's cloak, a yellow guitar hanging from her neck.

" Okay, so any reason why you're dressed up as a FLCL and Fullmetal Alchemist cross-over lover?" Air asked a bit annoyed now.

" I am gonna play the guitar," she said, sending the audience in a stupored cheering spell.

" Awesome! What song?" Lunatic asked getting excited.

" "Through the Fire and the Flames", Janera said.

Insert loud audience cheering here.

" Give it your best shot, Pat," Air said.

" Thanks, and it's Janera, Jerki," she said back, making the audience go "OOHHHH!"

(BURN!)

" The song that is about to play has NO guitar music, but the vocals and drums are in, so please sit back and be prepared to be blown away," Janera said.

The song started, and after a moment, no one heard anything, but then Janera played her guitar, nailing each note perfectly. Drac was in the audience listening in then.

He was going nuts.

" You play it, babe!" he yelled.

Charlie was by him.

" Drac, that's just sad," he said.

Drac glared at him.

" Bet you can't handle it when Ookami goes up there . . ."

" Sign me up for that bet!" Will Wolfenhowler said coming over. He had shaggy hair due to him being a werewolf, a leaned figure with a few muscles, and he also wore red trunks. " I bet I can stand when Lotus auditions."

" Good luck, Wolfie," SM said.

" DEAL!" they said and triple fived.

Janera finished the song then, leavig the three judges stunned.

" You're in!" they said at once.

" YES!" Janera laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**11:30 A.M.**_

After another few hours of bad acts, Ookami came up . . . dressed in a yellow lotita dress with Lotus, medium body build with a lean and thin body, purple air in a ponytail, and tanned skin with green eyes, tailing behind her in a pink lolita dress. Guys in the audience went nuts, and SM and Will were aghast.

" Oh my God . . ." Will sighed.

" Damn . . ." SM said.

" Heh he he . . . you guys were saying?" Drac laughed.

" So, what exactly will you do be doing?" Air asked.

" We'll be doing a duet of 'Candyman' by Avril Lavine, or was it Christina Agulaira?" Ookami asked.

" We're just doing the song," Lotus said.

" You go, girls!" Phoenix said.

" This I gotta see," Lunatic said, still staring at the dresses. " Do they have to be sequined?"

" Yeah, why?" Ookami asked the Fictorian.

" Because the light's burning at my eyes," he said covering his eyes.

" Just start up girls . . ." Air groaned and bonked Lunatic on the head again.

The music started up and the girls got parallel to each other. After the beginning of the song, they danced in perfect syncopation and sang the verses.

Ookami and Lotus: _**I met him out for dinner on a Friday night.**_

_** He really had me working up an appetite.**_

_** He had tattoos up and down his arm.**_

_** Ain't nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm.**_

_** He's one a one-stop shot, makes the pennies drop.**_

_** He's a sweet talkin'**_

_** suger-coated**_

_** Candyman!**_

_** He's a sweet talkin'**_

_** suger-coated**_

_** Candyman!**_

__The audience cheered, but SM fainted.

" Dude!" Drac yelled.

" Oh man that is a FIRST!" Will said.

Ookami gasped. " Charlie!"

" Whoa, did NOT see that coming," Phoenix said. " but other than that, I give your act a thumb's up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**7:00 P.M.**_

__After an entire day of judging, the three Critics left the table and chair behind.

" That was exausting, and what was with the blonde guy and the brunette?" Air asked.

" They've got conflicting emotions, what can ya do?" Lunatic said.

Phoenix yawned. " Well, I would have died from laughter from Nukid's comedy act."

" Ha, oh yeah, almost forgot about that, " Lunatic said.

" I almost died laughing at Dairo when he breakdanced . . . he almost fell offstage!" Air laughed.

" I cried when DM and Hikari sang together, swear to GOD they are going on!" Phoenix said.

" Romance in music . . . " Air said. " There's never been a greater pair."

" Except maybe that," Lunatic pointed out to a dragonsaur figure with a human. " So TL wasn't kidding when he said D-Dude found a girlfriend . . ."

" She's either really desperate or really not judging of men," Phoenix said. " I go with the latter."

The three walked on.

" I just hope tomorrow has no botches," Air said.

" Or surprise knives coming from the hands of someone onstage," Lunatic shivered.

" What?" the other two asked the redhead.

" Nothing!"

And so the next day would commence with the show . . .

_See ya!_

_ With apologies to EVERYBODY!_


	11. Talent Show, Part 1

_Alright now . . . this one is gonna be long due to all the acts, plus dancing, singing, and a surprise act coming up afterwards, plus D-Dude and Meredith's Love Moment. YES I SET HIM UP! WANNA FOGHT ABOUT IT? BTW, not ALL of Lady Marmalade will be used, alright? I'm also gonna be making a blooper reel over the entire fic, so keep an eye out! I only own my OC's so read, review and thank you! XD_

_**Saturday 6:00 P.M.**_

__A rather large crowd was now gathered in front of the stage, many people already cheering while others talked amongst smaller groups. Others were backstage and getting ready for their talent debut. The sun was still higher up, but as the night came on, it would go lower and the mood would come up like a bad rash.

DimensionDude overlooked the ocean-line with Meredith beside him. Despite the beautiful scenery and peaceful overlook and excitement, gloom's overcast hung above him.

" So . . . I guess after today, we might not see each other-" he said.

" - For a while . . ." Meredith finished for him.

They smiled in the silence as the waves and cheers behind them turned into music.

" Do you always look- " Meredith started.

" - On the bad side? I guess . . . " he said, then started laughing. " It's just . . . I've never really- "

" - Felt this way before?" Meredith smiled. " Yeah, same here. Being a siren and all, it can get pretty lonely."

" Siren?" D-Dude freaked and fell over. He got up and dusted sand off of him. He flapped his arms, clearing the sand from his feathers before asking, " You're a siren? The same monster who serenaded men and killed them?"

Meredith got up and said, " It's not like that, D . . . it's not."

D-Dude huffed. " Then what?"

" I'm only half of a siren because my mother was a siren and my father was a human. Can't carry a single tune."

D-Dude calmed down a bit.

" Really?" he asked.

" Yeah, I have tried, and I found out I can only sing with a partner, then it sounds enjoyable," she said waving her hand thorugh her red hair.

" How'd you find that out?" D-Dude asked curiously.

" Never go to a karaoke bar on a Friday with the Metagang," she said. " One of them sings so badly, he needs a tuning fork to do it for him, but Tanuki is soo good she won't even step on the mic." She was flat faced then. " And never sing a duet with Haru."

" I'll keep that in mind . . ." he sighed and looked back out at the surf.

Meredith smiled and said, " You know, you can always call me. It's not like I don't have a cell-phone or anything . . . "

He handed him a smaller slip of paper and smiled at him. D-Dude smirked and said, " Thanks. I'll call you."

" You know, you're the nicest guy I have ever met, and, trust me when I say this, you're the ONLY one not to oggle me in public," she said. " And yeah, that's been done before."

" Metagang?"

" No, my gargoyle ex and some guy from the library," she said.

They looked on at the waves in silence.

" You're the only girl to not see me as a monster, as this dragonsaur body I'm in," he said. " Why?"

" I don't care about that, D. I work with REAL monsters day in and, sadly, day out. I know what a real one looks like, and you're no monster," she said.

D-Dude laughed nervously. " Uh, yeah, I-I guess . . . wait a sec, didn't you just mean-"

" No, not like that," she said. " You're more human than a Fictorian Dragonsaur. Heck, I bet you're smarter than I am."

" I'm smarter than my bros at times," he said. " TL's always rushing into things, and Looney . . . don't make me go there."

" You mean Lunatic the 121st?"

" Oh yeah . . ."

" The same guy who also tripped over Kitten's feet and the same guy who got the sunburn from falling flat? Or was that Kiva . . .?"

" That is sadly the same guy," he said flatfaced.

Meredith laughed and covered her mouth, making D-Dude steam.

" What's so funny?"

" Your brother's antics," she giggled.

D-Dude stopped and remembered a few other antics that he had gone through: being tied up to the fan by Nukid, the weights crushing on him, and more. He started laughing himself. Then he remebered a few of T's bad moments, like everytime he ever called DM 'Boss Whiz'.

" Your brothers are hilarious!" she laughed.

" Tell me about it!" he laughed.

They stopped laughed as Meredith scooted closer. D-Dude didn't pay attention to it.

" Anyways, I think that-" he started to say, but something blocked him.

Meredith kissed him.

(nearby)

TL dropped a glass he was carrying with Coke in it.

" My D-Dude-just-got-a-girl sense is tingling," he said.

(nearby)

Lunatic fell over stunned.

" Oh my god!" someone said.

" I think D-Dude just got a girl. That, or someone shot at my nervous spot!"

" Sorry, dude! My bad!" Kiva hollered.

(back at the shore)

D-Dude's eyes grew wide as she kissed him, but he relaxed into it. She released her lips from his and smiled before standing up. He laughed nervously and got up as well, still dazed.

" Come on, the show's about to begin!" she said.

" Oh man!" D-Dude said. " Wait up!"

The two ran to the stage as the crowd cheered for Johnny. He came onstage dressed in a jester outfit. He got the mic out and laughed.

" Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for!" he said.

( A/N: Prize to the person who guesses what the egg is here first!)

" Now, tonight's acts were judges by our three great judges of yesterday and shall be judged by you today! Votes are casted after ALL the acts are done, not before, and no cheating to voters or contestants! Now, let's see our first act! These four ladies were each doing something individual, but one lost her partner due to a broken leg-"

" I did NOT see my sisters weight!" Haru yelled offstage.

" Another didn't get her piano in time, and the other two united out of their own desiding! Now welcome the Four Elements!"

The audience cheered as Will spotted Lotus in the audience.

" I thought you were onstage!" he freaked.

" I had to quit, can't sing with them," she said. " I thought next year's better than nothing! Plus, I pass out in front of huge crowds . . ."

Will laughed at it. " Cool by me then!"

SM and Drac looked up as Haru and Dairo got in front of them. Street Master steamed.

" Hey hey hey! Down in front!" he called.

" You're two inches taller than I am!" Haru yelled.

" Both of ya'll shut up!" Dairo said.

" Would you two please shut it?" Drac groaned.

" Stay out of this, Dairo, you too, Edward," Haru said.

Drac steamed at that. " WHAT did you just say?"

The four started arguing over the whole thing, telling each other off. The curtain rose as the lights shined bright, getting their attention: four girls were shrouded in darkness as the lights flicked on around them. Mirasuka started to snap as the music started up.

_** Mirasuka: Where's all my soul sisters?**_

_** Lemme hear ya flow, sisters.**_

__The lights began to come on as Ookami began to sing as well, revealing each of the girls in a strap-less flowing dress signidficant to their element: Ookami wore pink, Mirasuka wore purple, Janera wore red, and Tanuki wore gray. Each one of them had their hair down.

_**Ookami: He met Marmalade down on Old Moulin Rouge,**_

_** Struttin' her stuff on the street.**_

_** She said, " Hello, hey Joe,**_

_** Wanna give it a go?"**_

_** Oh! Uh-huh!**_

__The girls scattered into a line and spun in syncopation, even their dance moves were sinced to each other. Ookami managed to wink at SM as she started dancing.

_**All: Guichie, Guichie, ya ya, da da.**_

_** Janera: (Yeah yeah yeah!)**_

_** All: Guichie, guichie, ya ya here.**_

_** Ookami: (He-e-e-re.)**_

_** All: Mocha chocalata ya ya.**_

_** Janera: Creole Lady Marmalade.**_

_** All: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir. **_

_** Voulez-vous coucher avec moi.**_

__As the girls continued, Malick raised a brow at what they said.

" What'd they say dude?" King asked.

" They said, ' Would you like to sleep with me tonight?' " Malick said.

Kiva was passing by then and over heard. " Gay!" 

" No! I was translating!" Malick said.

" I have a girlfriend!" King said.

" Whatever, dudes," Kiva said as he walked off.

_**Janera: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up.**_

_** Boy drank all that magnoila wine.**_

_** All her black satin sheets, suedes, dark greens, yeah.**_

__Janera winked at Drac at the last part.

_** All: Guichie guichie ya ya da da.**_

_** Janera: (Da da da)**_

_** All: Guichie guichie ya ya here.**_

_** Mirasuka: (Here Oooh yeah yeah!)**_

_** All: Mocha chocolata ya ya**_

_** Mirasuka: (Yea! ) **_

_** Creole Lady Marmalade . . . **_

__Mirasuka then winked at Haru on the stage.

As the girls performed, the boys were shocked: Drac, if he has any blood flowing, would have been red all over, Haru was blushing on his cheeks pretty hard, SM was back on the ground in a faint, and Dairo was easing his smile into a smirk and embarrassment. The crowd was eating their act like hot and fresh Philly cheese-steaks. Mirasuka then started her part as the other three moved to the back.

_**Mirasuka: Yeah, yeah, uh.**_

_** He come through with money and the garter bags.**_

_** I let him know we got that cake straight up the gate, uh.**_

_** We are independent women, some mistake us for whores.**_

_** I'm sayin', "Why spend mine when I can spend yours?"**_

_** Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry.**_

_** Imma keep playin' these cats out like Atari.**_

_** Wear ideal shoes, get love from the dudes.**_

_** 4 badass chicks from the Moulin Rouge.**_

_** Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough, sisters.**_

_** We drink wine with diamonds in the glass**_

_** bottle case, the meaning of expensive taste.**_

_** If you wanna Guichie Guichie ya-ya**_

_** Mocha chocalata - a what?**_

_** Real Lady Marmalade.**_

_** . . . **_

_** One more time, come on!**_

__As the girls danced, the boys below were still stunned.

" Whoa . . . " Drac said.

" Help . . ." SM said. " But then again, seeing Ookami like THAT! . . . what a knockout . .. "

" I think I felt Cupid's arrow . . . " Haru sighed.

Dairo was holding a camera as he taped the dance. " Waitin' on ya, Tanukes."

The rest of the audience was cheering like mad.

_**Tanuki: Hey, Hey! He-e-e-ey!**_

_** Touch of her skin, feelin' silky smooth.**_

_** Color of cafe au lait, alright.**_

_** Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,**_

_** ' More - more - more!'**_

_** Janera: Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5.**_

_** Ookami: Sleepin' that gray flannel life.**_

_** Tanuki: But when he**_

_** Turns off to sleep, memories creep, yeah.**_

_** More - more - more!**_

_** All: Guichie guichie ya ya da da.**_

_** Tanuki: (Da daea yeah!)**_

_** All: Guichie guchie ya ya here.**_

_** Janera: (Ooh!)**_

_** All: Mocha chocalata ya ya**_

_** Mirasuka: (Yea!)**_

_** Ookami: Creole Lady Marmalade!**_

__The girls began moving back into their first position, from which they would tip their heads back and then fall flat like a ballerina finishing a ballet. Mirasuka took over singing, each of the girls adding a bit to hers. The crowd was going nuts.

_**Mirasuka: Tanuki . . . **_

_** Tanuki: (Oh leeaaeee oh)**_

_** Mirasuka: Janera . . .**_

_** Janera: (Lady Marmalade!)**_

_** Ookami: Mirasuka . . . **_

_** Mirasuka: (Hey! Hey! Uh - uh - uh - uh)**_

_** Mirasuka: Ookami . . . **_

_** Ookami: (Oh oh ooooh)**_

_** Mirasuka: Rott weiler baby.**_

_** Tanuki: (Baby.)**_

_** Mirasuka: Moulin Rouge.**_

_** Ookami: (Oh!)**_

_** Mirasuka: Misdemeanor here.**_

_** All: Creole Lady Marmala-a-a-ade ye-e-es - ah!**_

___End of part one! let the show go on!___


	12. Talent Show, Part 2

_Alright, part two of six. Yeah . . . this might take a while. I do NOT know the Baha Men nor to I own Tarzan. Not all of either song will be used, remember that . . . heh, limited timing and limited ficing . . . what can ya do? . . .ROCK ON!_

_**Saturday 6:15 P.M.**_

__The audience was in an uproar of excitement as Johnny came back onstage. He coughed and got the mic back.

" Alright, now our next act is a good duo, been together for a longer time than I've been a surfer, and one's a nerd with a turbo hottie girlfriend while the other's a surfer with a medium hot girlfriend!"

" HEY!" Kiva and Banjomaru yelled from offstage.

" Heh . . uh, my bad dudes . . ." he laughed nervously." Anyways, here's Kiva Saafu and Banjomaru Atamaotaku! Say THAT five times really fast!"

The audience cheered as Kiva and Banjomaru came out onstage in their usual attire; Kiva was in a tye dye shirt of reds and blues with jeans and regular Nikes on, his hair spiked up, and Banjomaru was wearing a gray hoodie with the Klingon symbol on the shoulder, jeans, black shoes, and his hair was shragged. The waved before they got their mics. In the audience, Haru and Rook were watching.

" Banjo's gonna choke," they said at once.

They stared at each other before going to look back at the stage with plain looks and no emotion.

" Are we getting along?" Rook asked the blonde.

" Yes, yes we are."

" Remind me later to get myself drunk enough to not remember that . . ."

" Deal, so long as when you're drunk you don't cut my hair."

" I'll try to write that down somewhere."

" This outta be good," King said rolling his eyes.

Onstage, Kiva called for the crowd to die down the volume.

" Originally, I was gonna go it solo, but my cuz-" Kiva said, and then wrapped an arm brotherly around Banjomaru's shoulder.

" Hi."

" - wanted to do something with me, so here it goes! Hit it dude!"

The sound guy offstage started up the soundtrack, Banjomaru now shaking to death. Sadly, it was noticeable. Kiva whispered over to Banjomaru at the last second before the song and lyrics began.

" Just straighten up and go with the flow for once, I'll cue you," he whispered.

Everyone watched straightforward.

_**Kiva: When I was a cool, young one.**_

__Banjomaru got his cue and sang. He was still shaking.

Things were not apparently gonna go well.

_**Banjomaru: When he was a cool, young one.**_

_** Kiva: I worked for the colony,**_

_** Payed my dues**_

_** 'Cept when asked the question of prevailing vues.**_

_** A young man's life was one more ride.**_

_** Diggin' holes, standing guard, 'til is crossed my mind!**_

__He backflipped onstage. Blossom nearly fainted in the audience when he did so.__

_** I was wrong**_

_** all along.**_

_** All that I needed**_

_** Was to have heeded-**_

_** Both: Hakuna Matata!**_

_** Kiva: What a wonderful phrase, yeah!**_

_** Both: Hakuna Matata!**_

_** Kiva: Ain't no passing craze, yeah!**_

_** It means no worries**_

_** for the rest of your days, oh ye-e-eah!**_

_** Both: It's a problem free**_

_** philosophy**_

_** Hakuna Matata.**_

__Banjomaru looked around still seeing everyone cheering. His breathing relaxed and he regained control of himself. His Yin Gemstone glowed brightly with Kiva's Yang Gemstone, meaning their powers were activating onstage.

King noticed.

" On second thought, this might not be so bad," he said.

" Why's that?" Scorpion asked.

" Check it," he pointed.

Scorpion noticed the two black and white glows. He nodded and then said, " Yep, I see that, and I also see you're not practising our act with me bro, so come on!"

" I am definately the Yin to your Yang brother," he said as he walked off with Scorpion.

_**Banjomaru: When I was a shallow youth.**_

_** Kiva: When he was a shallow youth.**_

_** Banjomaru: I fought for prefection**_

_** I was never no good.**_

_** I was a pawn for the game,**_

_** I saw no trees for the wood.**_

_** The future stretched behind me**_

_** I was so far ahead.**_

_** I put my best foot forward while the other one stood still.**_

__He spied Katana smiling in the audience, at HIM singing, and he poured more energy into it.

_** Take my word.**_

_** I have heard**_

_** All that I needed**_

_** was to have heeded-**_

__They both danced as they sang.

_**Both: Hakuna Matata!**_

_** Kiva: What a wonderful phrase!**_

_** Both: Hakuna Matata!**_

_** Banjomaru: Ain't no passing craze, yeah!**_

_** Both: It means no worries **_

_** for the rest of your days!**_

_** It's our problem free**_

_** Banjomaru: Problem free!**_

_** Both: Philosophy-**_

_** Kiva: Philosophy!**_

_** Both: Hakuna Matata!**_

__They both finished with their back together. The glows of their gemstones were almost outshining the real stage lights, but everyone beneath those lights didn't care about either. All they cared about was cheering for how awesome the act had been. Kiva and Banjomaru walked offstage as Johnny came back on laughing his head off like some undeprived hyena.

" Weren't those two Yin-Yangs awesome? Let's give those two a hand again! Encore applause!"

The audience cheered again, Blossom and Katana up front and yelling their names. The audience died down as Johnny got ready to speak again.

" This next dude needs no introduction. This Son of God has beyond all means been a hero to others and personally, myself. Hey, he's that good of a guy. He puts the electric in eletric boogaloo, has total faith in the Almighty, wrote one of the greatest fics of all time, if I do say so myself dudes, has two other brothers, and for toher odd reasons, dates a Hyuuga. Please welcome the Hedgehog to honor all . . . "

The audience was already cheering for-

" TLSoulDude!"

TL ran onstage as the audience was yelling, cheering, whistling, almost anything. Note almost. In his right hand was a microphone. Hpowever down in the audience, a certain brunette was complaining.

" Dude gets that long of an introduction?" Scorpion mumbled.

" Johnny's gotta be biased," King noticed.

" Johnny's a major TLSoulDude fan, then again, isn't Dairo?" Mirasuka asked coming over.

" GO TL!" the same guy yelled nearby.

" Besides, he's an awesome guy who sings well, just let it go," she said.

" Oh no, when someone messes with my mojo, they are a harsher more disgusting person and I will enjoy watching them go down!" King said pointing down with both thumbs. Both of the people nearest him were stunned and speechless.

" Wow . . . tell us how you really feel," Mirasuka said.

King went flat-faced. " I just did."

( A/N: Total Drama Island.)

TL as he waved and said over the mic, " Thanks everybody. I didn't need that long of an intro, so I'm just gonna go ahead and sing for you guys."

" Sorry dude! You just rule!" Johnny yelled from offstage.

TL raised a brow as the music began from Phill Collin's 'Son of Man'.

" Did some research Johnny," Banjomaru said.

" And?" King asked.

" He's got a restraining order from a few hot stars," he said annoyed.

" Greeeaaat . . ." King groaned.

TL then started singing.

_**TL: Oh, the power to be strong**_

_** and the wisdom to be wise.**_

_** All these things will **_

_** come to you in time.**_

__The audience was cheering. Hanabi cheered up in the front. Lunatic and D-Dude also cheered for their brother.

" Show off," King said.

" You sure you're alright bro?" Scorpion asked. His face went flat. " Bro . . ."

_** TL: On this journey that you're taking**_

_** there'll be answers that you seek.**_

_** It's you who'll climb the mountain.**_

_** It's you who'll reach the peak!**_

King humphed and crossd his arms.

" Man . . . heh, someone needs a Snickers," Scorpion laughed and then walked over to the stage.

" HEY!"

_**TL: Son of man**_

_** look to the sky.**_

_** Lift your spirit,**_

_** set it free.**_

_** Someday you'll walk tall in pride.**_

_** Son of man**_

_** a man in time you'll be!**_

__King followed Scorpion, growling.

" You're gonna get it for that crack, bro!" he yelled.

Scorpion yelped as his brother pounced on him. The two started an offstage fight which rolled off behind the stage. No one noticed it, and if anyone did, they knew it was a brother thing.

_**TL: In learning you will teach,**_

_** and in teaching you will learn.**_

_** You'll find your place beside **_

_** the ones you love.**_

_** Oh, and all the things you've dreamed of,**_

_** the visions that you saw.**_

_** Well the time is drawing near now.**_

_** It's yours to claim it all!**_

__The two brothers kept fighting, dragging Haru in on accident, still aching with a broken foot, (in three places, don't ask how), and Dairo, who was trying to kiss Tanuki at the time. The four took their fight to the coast, still yelling, cursing in several different languages, and one case where King spoke in Dragon tongue and Haru's Demon tongue making their ears bleed a bit.

_**TL: Son of man,**_

_** look to the sky!**_

_** Lift your spirit,**_

_** set it free!**_

_** Someday you'll walk tall in pride.**_

_** Son of man **_

_** a man in time you'll be!**_

" What the- AAAHHHH!" they all four said as they stopped.

_**TL: Son of man . . . **_

They screamed as a wave came over them, washing them up. They were sent back into the open ocean, regularly clothed, and were bwiped back up to the beach. Haru spit out water from his mouth. King shook all over like a dog. Scorpion wringed his hair out. Dairo flopped like a fish for five seconds, then settled down and laughed.

" Wipe out . . ." he laughed.

_**TL: Son of man's**_

_** a man for all**_

_** to see!**_

___That takes care of part two! Hope you enjoyed the minor fight scene! man, multitasking in a fic is fun! Might wanna do it more often . . . anyways, see you next time!_


	13. Talent Show, Part 3

_Okay, part three! Just to repeat, I do not own the songs or OC's but my own OC's and whatever they do as jokes. Not all of either song will be used, and just in case, have a tissue box nearby. Things are gonna get adorable and sad really fast. Read and review and enjoy, thanks! XD BTW, apologies to Nukes and my sister._

_**Saturday 6:30 P.M.**_

The crowd cheered as Johnny walked onstage. He waved and got their attention.

" Alright, all you wahinis and dudes! Our next act is one of great taste! Eh hehe . . . these two have fallen in love through the oddest of circumstances, but are together to stay! Here to sing a great duet worthy aspects of love, please welcome the leader of the Author Fighters, DarkPaladinmon, and his beautiful girl, Hikari Ino!"

The crowd whooped it up BIG time when they saw DP and Hikari walk out onstage in their normal attire. Someone also shouted, " Get Married Already!" while another person hit then upside the head. Whistles sounded and a guy laughed.

" Now THIS will be interesting," Haru said seeing his idol.

" Hikari's so beautiful," Mirasuka sighed. Then she turned to Haru and asked, " Um, Haru?"

" Yeah?" he looked at her normally.

" Well, do you think, I mean, well, do you believe . . . " she said blushing hard.

" Well? Spit it out!" he laughed.

" If you're about to ask him if you're beautiful, that's a no, kid," Nukid said walking by.

Mirasuka had tears in her eyes as she watched him leave. Haru growled at him.

" Revenge against him will be a piece of cake."

" Thanks, Johnny," DP said taking a microphone from a stand. Hikari took the next one. " I guess we should start now, Hikari."

Hikari nodded. " I'll start then. Hit the music!"

The sound guy backstage laughed as he started up the music, which was by Foreigner. The audience cheered as Hikari cleared her throat and began to sing the first lines.

_**Hikari: Who know what tomorrow brings?**_

_** In a world, few hearts survive.**_

__Hikari faced DP smiling.

_** DP: All I know**_

_** is the way I feel.**_

_** When it's real, I keep my faith alive.**_

__He smiled as he looked over at Hikari. Thank God almighty that the light wasn't relfecting off of his armour.

__The audience was silent as they sang. King was already beginning to tear up, murmuring " I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry . . .' and the rest of the gang was speechless. X laughed.

" Finally something shut them up," he said.

A rock was throw to his head.

" Shut up!" a Southern accent said. " Faker!"

X growled.

" I am definately gonna kill that Southern fried jask-" he was cut off by the two onstage.

_**DP: The road is long.**_

_** There are mountains in our way.**_

_** But we climb steps everyday . . . **_

__The two closed their eyes as the tempo sped up. ( A/N: Imagine rainbows of lights hitting them both onstage.)

_**Both: Love lift us up where we belong.**_

_** Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high!**_

_** Love lift us up where we belong.**_

_** Up from the world below**_

_** DP: Up where the clear winds blow!**_

__King was already blubbering.

" I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry, I'm not- WWAAAHHAHAHA!"

His tears were rivers on his brother, and Tanuki, who took out a gray umbrella and sighed, saying, " Only in Omnitown . . ."

" I'm not related to this guy . . ." Scorpion said anxiously.

Phoenix laughed. " The big guy's a big marshmallow!" she said as she realized something. " THIS is the guy who tells ME to go back home? This poor sucker's already using too much of his own feminine side."

" Tell me about it," Mirasuka said to her. " Hang on a second!"

Others of the audience were already cheering for Hikari and DP.

_**Hikari: Some hang on to used to be**_

_** Their lives locking behind.**_

_** DP: All we have is here and now.**_

_** All our lives, out there to find.**_

__" I have an idea," Mirasuka said as she pulled Phoenix along to the side of the stage through the crying crowd. " You said you wanted to get back at X, right?"

" Oh HELL yes I do, and after Valentine's day, that is a must!" she said.

" He hates my team, and my boyfri-" she stopped.

Phoenix laughed as she overheard her as they stopped backstage. She punched her playfully in the shoulder.

" You were about to call Haru your boyfriend!"

_**Both: Love lift us up where we belong.**_

_** Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high!**_

_** Love lift us up where we belong.**_

_** Up from the world below**_

_**DP: Up where the clear winds blow!**_

" SHUT it!" she whispered loudly. " I do not love that egotistical, blonde idiot who can impersonate Clay Aiken and Johnny Cash!"

" Never said the 'L' word," Phoenix laughed quietly.

" Shut it!" she said, then whispered the plan into Phoenix's ear, who laughed and snickered as the lovely couple onstage sang their hearts out. She nodded along with Mira once she was done explaining. " Get Dawn! She's gonna wanna get into this!"

_**Both: Love lift us up where we belong.**_

_** Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high!**_

_** Love lift us up where we belong.**_

_** Up from the world below**_

_**DP: Up where the clear winds blow!**_

The music died as the crowd cheered loudly for the two of them. Hikari jumped and kissed DP, who blushed lightly onstage. The audience then let loose a whoop for the surprise kiss. Someone shouted, " Nice look, Boss Whiz!" while another person shouted. " Way to go, sis!" Hikari then spoke into her microphone.

" Thank you!"

They put the mics back onto their stands and walked offstage as Johnny walked backon, wearing sunglasses.

" Alright, dudes! Let's give another round of applause for the lovely duo here! Just go ahead folks!"

They did so. Gladly.

" Up next is a rough fighter with a better conscience, but the other half is questionable. I think he's a villain, but other fangirls are always running from hsi sword! He's half Hollow - half Soul Reaper, thank god he's not named after a fruit, hehehe, XProdigy!"

The audience cheered madly for the guy, but Dairo yelled out from the gang's area, " FAKUH!"

" He told YOU off, let it go, man," Haru said.

" Shut it leafy green!" he said water blasting his best buddy.

" Now before we start the whole procession, I have another two annoucements to make to the audience," Johnny said as he took out his paper. The audience groaned and moaned as he started reading it. " Okay, first one: to the owner of a motorcycle out on the parking lot, you parked in a red zone. It is currently being towed. I repeat, owner of a motorcycle, parked in the red zone and is now being towed."

" Oh COME ON!" Ghost Rider said as he ran out to it.

DJ laughed. " That is just sucky!"

" Second one is: to the older sibling of a three year old, your aunt called and said that you had to keep an eye on her for the rest of the day. Repeat, little girl to have a keen eye kept on her by the older brother."

Kiva gasped as the rest of the audience laughed or talked openly. He groaned and slapped his head. Onstage a smaller girl about age three walked on. She had long reddish brown hair for her age as well, even over her eyes. She wore a broght yellow dress and was carrying a stuffed bird plushie. She had a red and black colored gemstone around her neck.

" Tell the crowd your name, sweetie," Johnny said.

" Hi!" she said into the mic. " My name's Mewissa!"

The audience went " Awwwwww!"

" Un-believe-able!" Kiva groaned as he walked up there.

" So much for an UNinterrupted night . . ." Scorpion said.

Kiva went up to the stage and walked up there. " Merissa, why are you here?"

" Auntie said that you'we gonna watch me whiwe she and Uncwe go out tonight," she said smiling.

He sighed and picked her up on his back. He walked down the steps and walked back at the other audience members laughed. Johnny had an evil smirk on his face while Kiva growled and murmured a few curse words at him under his breath.

" Johnny out to get ya?" King asked.

" Shut it, big blue!" he said as he put Merissa down.

" Hi evewyone!" she said.

Kitten patted her head.

" Hey Merissa," everyone else said nonchalantly.

" Now, back to the show! XProdigy everyone!" Johnny said and walked offstage.

X walked onstage and waved to everyone once before taking the mic as Phoenix, Dawn, and Mirasuka were backstage.

They had two separate tubs of pig's blood already mixed and actually sticking stinking badly. VERY badly.

(A/N: Forgive me X . . .)

" Hit the music, dude," he said.

The sound guy backstage didn't notice the three girls beginning to climb up the ropes nearby as ' Animal I've Become' started up. The audience cheered and a few punk rock fans, including Tanuki screamed their lungs out.

_**X: I can't escape this hell.**_

_** So many times I've tried.**_

_** But I'm still caged inside.**_

_** Somebody get me through this nightmare.**_

_** I can't control myself.**_

__The girls hooked up one of the blood tubs and unhooked the lid.

_** So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
( This animal, this animal)**_

__The audience applauded and cheered, the same punk fans yelling louder.

" Sing it, X!" Tanuki yelled.

" YEAH!" Kitten yelled out, her eyes red as blood.

" Kitty's gone punk?" the boys all yelped.

" Kitty's gone punk? Cool!" Mirasuka said as she climbed with a tub in her hand. " But . . . still kinda creepy . . ."

" Got the set then?" Dawn asked Mirasuka.

She gave them a thumbs up. " Set to que after a few more lines!"

" Revenge is a dish best served cold and gross, X . . ." Dawn growled at him.

_** X: So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)**_

The audience cheered loudly as X took a bow gallantly.

" NOW!" the three girls said and the blood was dumped on the now rising Author.

No one saw it coming then. The blood poured down like a slime plat at an amusement park, and the gag was as old as Carrie itself . . . which it was. The audience gasped in a large groups while others all laughed. The laughter spread as X wiped some blood from the front of his mask. He growled into his mic with a hint of angerand more of irateness.

" Who's the jaskass who dumped blood on me?"

A light shined on Mirasuka, Phoenix, and Dawn, who were on the top of the stage. Johnny was the one on the lights. Mirasuka saw him, and saw his thoughts.

_' Take that, Meta-fakers!'_

__" Oh this is it, Johnny . . ." Mirasuka grumbled underneath her breath.

" YOU THREE ARE DEAD!" he yelled.

" Wasn't that the same gag we did to Samantha?" King asked. Clyde nearby hissed.

" Didn't the principal give up like, three months of detention for that, even though she really did it to him and we got it revoked?" Ookami asked.

" HIT THE GROUND RUNNING, MIRA!" Haru roared.

" Cheese it!" Phoenix said and jumped down onstage and started running.

Dawn followed her lead and Mirasuka did as well, X yelling at them in the chase down the beach.

" How many times has this happened?" Mirasuka asked.

" Don't know! Just keep running!" Phoenix yelled.

" YOU THREE ARE DEAD!"

" At least revenge rules!" Dawn said and high hifed the other two.

They ran down the edge of the beach until their silhouettes were seen.

_See you later, space cowboy . . . _


	14. Talent Show, Part 4

_Okay, next part! This one's got a surprise from Air and a breakdancing match off of an OC. I only own my OC's and npthing more, so others no hating. Sorry, but to NOT make this long, not all of either song will be used, not Hero by Kroger, Chad or I Got a Feeling by the Black Eyed Peas. Apologies to DJ and Airnaruto. Read, review, and no flaming please! Thank you! XD_

_**Saturday 6:45 P.M.**_

__After X's torrentous run offstage, and after the others were bandaged, Johnny came back out onstage with a roaring applause. He readjusted the mic, cleared his throat, and said, " Hey dudes and babes! Now, for a brief intermission so our next acts can warm up. Now I know this is what you all were waiting for . . . so here to give out the intermission perfomance . . . SKILLET!"

The audience roared in an applause, TL going nuts along with Lunatic and D-Dude.

" Dude, I LOVE Skillet!" King said.

" Their music's okay . . ." Tanuki smirked and held up a rock on sign with her fingers.

A dirty blonde girl in the audience cheered and said, " SKILLET! OMG, I LOVE you guys!"

The Shadow Syndacite (A/N: do NOT know how to spell that, so sorry if I get that wrong . . .) nearby growled low nearby with Ranger24. The brown haired Ranger wore a set of dark green trunks while TSS wore a set of pure black ones, black like death. The girl fans were beginning to get to them. Sadly.

" Oh god . . . not another one . . ." Ranger sighed annoyed.

" Yeah, but they're a religious band . . . this is commonplaced . . ." TSS said. " . . . plus, it's a public beach. Can't spill blood on a pulic beach."

A woman then handed Johnny an envelope, which he opened and read. He coughed and then gulped, pulling his shirt collar back.

" Okay, here's a new deal: according to a new message, Skillet's tour-bus has broken down in the middle of a California desert, so their performance is hereby cancelled."

That ushered a large and long moan-and-complain wave from the audience. The came dirty blonde girl growled low as the Fictor Brothers lost it.

" Oh come on!" TL yelled.

" This sucks!" Lunatic and D-Dude said in unison.

" COCKTEASE!" the gang yelled loudly.

" Now I know that they were gonna try and get here on time, but I do have a backup plan," he said as a familiar face walked onstage. " Welcome the Jedi with lightning and a shrimpy student with fire powers!"

" I'M NOT SHORT!" Lunatic yelled.

" Welcome AirNaruto!" Johnny yelled into the mic as the audience cheered.

Air waved, and grabbed a microphone from a stand as Johnny left. Kiva gave the guy a thumb's up while he raised a brow.

" I'm gonna be singing Chad Kroger's Hero for everybody. If you know, sing along, if you don't, then just sway and get into the moment, " he said, then laughed over the last part.

As the music started, Banjomaru and King snuck off to the sound booth where Johnny was. They were determined to prove a point.

" You think this guy's out to get us?" Banjomaru whispered.

" Hecks yes," King said. " Majorly hecks yes."

_** Air: I am so high, I can hear heaven.  
I am so high, I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me.**_

The two reached the sound booth and began to climb up to the top with the audience cheering on Air. King went first as Banjomaru followed. Their gemstones glowed as they transformed. King was the same height, but now a blue scaled dragon with yellow-white armour over his shoulders and a cape. Banjomaru was now a brown scaled dragon with red spines and wings. He had gray amour over his arms and a set of knumb-chucks to his side.

" Let's get to the bottom of things, " King said as he kept climbing.

_** Air: Someone told me that love would all save us.  
But how can that be?  
Look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling, that  
world never came**_

They reached the top of the sound tower, but saw nothing but the normal lights, sound equipment, a turned off cell phone belonging to Johnny, and the usual megaphone Johnny had used beforehand.

" This guy's gotta be out to get us," Banjomaru grumbled, then saw something in the back corner.

King looked as well using a smaller light blast on his hand to let the light shine in.

_** Air: And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.**_

__They saw a smaller bag in the corner with a few other items inside of it: a pair of orange handled scissors, a liter of seltzer, another flashlight with included batteries, and an Indiana Jones comic book next to a Watchmen graphic novel and official Rorschach fanclub fedora.

" Guy's a nerd, but why all this?" King asked.

" Exactly . . ." Banjomaru thought quietly.

A sound echoed from beneath them as the crowd cheered on Air as he sang. He smirked and kept on singing, unbeknownst to the fact that the two were gonna get wailed on or not.

_** Air: Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you.  
It isn't the love of a hero, that's why I fear it won't do.**_

" What the hell are you two doing up there?" a male voice growled quietly.

" JC? Why are YOU here, of all people?" King whispered loudly.

JC's brown hair was blowing in the wind from the ocean. He was still wearing his glasses as he adjusted them. He was wearing black and red striped trunks and glaring at the two as they went to the ground.

" Explain," he said officially miffed off.

" We think that Johnny's out to get our team," Banjomaru whispered loudly.

" You too?"

The audience meanwhile was swayed by Air's singing, and the song. Thank the Gods that Ranger and TSS weren't gonna go on a killing spree . . . aside from the usual riff-raff.

_** Air: And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.**_

" You think he is too?" King asked.

" I don't think, I know he is, just not sure why," JC nodded.

" Thank God," Banjomaru said quietly.

" Which reminds me, we'd better get back to the audience before Dairo and Deej go on," King said pointing back with a claw.

" Money's on Deej!" JC and Banjomaru said.

" Oh come on, Dairo's gonna kick major butt this time . . ." King groaned and then laughed.

The three walked back as the audience was giving Air a big reprieveal applause. Dairo was already backstage with DJ, so the two returned to their standing points with the gang. A lot of people cheered loudly for Air, and one person yelled out " ROCK ON JEDI!" He finished the song with supreme ease.

_**Air: **__**And they're watching us (Watching us)  
They're watching us (watching us) as we all fly away.  
And they're watching us (Watching us)  
They're watching us (watching us) as we all fly away.  
And they're watching us (Watching us)  
They're watching us (watching us) as we all fly away**_.

The audience applauded and cheered like wild animals, the dirty blonde clapping on Air as he left the stage. The others were overexcited and exstatic. A few of the people chanted " ENCORE!" over and over, but knew their standing ovation was enough.

Johnny walked back onstage and took a microphone. He coughed away from the mic and then started talking as soon as the audience calmed down.

" Alright, now here's our next act! It's a wicked awesome breakdance competition between the Southern hicked Japanese Karate-Kid and the Author Fighter ho's the apprentice to the Grim Reaper himself!"

DJ gulped as he looked out at the audience. Dairo patted his shoulder.

" It's cool dude, first time always kills ya," he said.

" Thanks, Dairo," DJ said still shaking in his legs.

Dairo sighed and rubbed his temple as he water blasted DJ lightly. He stopped shivering and looked at him with an evil glare of anger. Dairo smirked and crossed his arms at him.

" What? Thought you needed to melt dude . . . ha ha ha!"

" You're so gonna get it . . ." he said.

" Welcome to the stage Dairo Miguziwa and ShadowDJ!"

The audience roared as they walked out onstage and went to Johnny, who cued the music guy with a play shotgun hand. He turned to both boys.

" Alright dudes, few rules I gotta lay down for ya. First, no extreme moves like the Freakazoid that can totally break your neck," he said. " Rule two, no Yo Mama jokes throwing at each other until I say you guys can. But for safety reasons, none of those. And rule three, make sure you stay on your side. One mismatched move or crossing over sides will result in an automatic disqualification."

DJ and Dairo nodded and turned around.

" Then go to opposite sides, think of a dance routine that does not suck, and keep the audience cheering for ya!" he said jumping offstage.

The two faced each other on their sides.

" GO!"

_** I got a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good good night wooh hoo**_

Dairo walked out to the rhythm of the music in a Micheal Jackson Moonwalk, then slit down and spun on his hands, throwing his legs underneath about three times before backflipping and landing in the splits. He moves back up like rubber and snapped at DJ, who growled at him. He laughed as the audience laughed and cheered for Dairo. A few specific people said boo in DJ's favor.

" Kitty, who's side are you on?" Haru asked.

" I don't know anymore!" she cried.

_** Tonight's the night night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up  
go out and smash it  
let go o' my guard  
Jump off that sofa  
Let's get get up  
**_

DJ took three steps out before spinning and landing on one knee before he flipped backwards three times and landed on his head and braced himself with his hands. He then spun directly on the top of his head twice before backflipping onto his feet and snapping. The audience cheered louder as less people booed and someone took out an iPhone.

" This is gonna be big on Youtube!" Goddess laughed.

The rest of the Metagang glared at her. X sighed and looked over.

" Look, KItten supports DJ because she's a member of our team," he said. He then laughed and said, " It's not like she's a member . . . of . . . your team . . . as . . . . . well . . . "

Kitten took out her Metagang communicator to prove it. It had her element carved into the top with great details. The rest of the gang took theirs out in one swift motion.

" Yo," Scorpion said as he put his back in his pocket.

_** Fill up my cup  
Mazeltov  
Look at her dancing  
just take it off  
Lets paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof  
and then we'll do it again**_

Dairo laughed as he swiftly spun out and got uop, cracking his neck. He did the worm onstage as a few audience members chanted out " DAI-RO! DAI-RO!" He slid onto his hands and head top as he started spinning to a VERY applausive audience. Johnny was tapping the stage.

One . . . two . . . three . . .

" You're on both?" Phoenix asked. " Whoa whoa whoa, I get Mirasuka being cool and all, but why are you on the same team as those whack-a-doos?"

" HEY!" I am NOT a whack-a-doo!" Banjomaru said. Haru then whispered into his ear. He groaned and said, " It's kind hard to forget about that when you guys keep reminding me at every turn . . ."

" Well, we're all cut from the same cloth so I-"

" LOVE OF JASHIN!" Advent yelled. " Just chose, kid!"

" Choose?" she gasped as a few other Authors noticed, along with others.

_** I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good good night**_

Four . . . five . . . six . . .

Kitten looked both at the Metagang, who were pulling off those adorable puppy eyes, and the Authors, who were looking about as mean as rattlesnakes before they notice you're there.

" But why?" she asked shaking.

" One, because they're a bunch of jerks and nobody here really likes you guys," Wildrook admitted going over. " I can't even stand being near them, but King and Kiva I can get along with quite well . . . just a tolerance though."

" Go ahead! Us or them," they all said.

Kitten felt her heart skip a beat.

_** Go out and smash it (smash it)  
Like Oh My God (like oh my god)  
Jump off that sofa (cmon)  
Lets kick it up **_

Seven . . . eight . . . nine . . .

" I need a moment!" Kitten said as she began clutching her head and running off down the beach as she was just then getting cornered both physically and mentally.

" Dang it . . ." King said.

" You know it just occured to me that Kitten went towards the shores," Kiva said as Merissa giggled on his shoulders.

" So what's with the kid?" Advent asked.

" Little sister, do NOT ask how she came to be please . . ." he sighed.

" She's so cute!" Phoenix giggled and had hearts as her eyes. She walked over to Merissa and tried to flip her bangs up. " Why can't you see her-"

" NO!" the two said backing up.

" Okay . . . creepy," she said shrugging.

_** Easy come  
easy go  
now we on top  
top top top top**_

Feel the shot  
body rock  
Rock it don't stop stop  
stop stop

Ten.

Dairo stopped and bowed as the music cut as well, but as he did-

CRASH!

" YEOWCH!" he said.

He had falled through a trap door in the stage.

The audience ushered groans and went " OOOOHHHHH!". The Authors cringed as the Metagang slapped their heads.A few audience members laughed as DJ helped Dairo get up from the was mangled from hitting the ground hard.

" Did not see that coming . . . and there's only four feet between the wood and the sands . . ." he groaned then coughed. " There a doctor in the house . . . ?"

" Someone call for a doctor?" Doc asked running over to the stage in his purple armour.

" NO!" everyone yelled.

" Wait, if Doc's here . . . " DarkPaladinmon thought, then gagged," Oh god no . . ."

" Please tell me that Sarge isn't here . . ." X grimaced behind his mask.

" I can still feel the vomit working up my throat from his stories . . . wait. . . " Ross said covering his mouth, feeling ill.

" That was so sick I had to get brain bleached for weeks!" TL said rubbing his head.

" Months," Phoenix said.

" The Metagang's just about as bad as them, if not worse," Mora said as he cocked a gun.

" HEY!" the gang yelled in unison.

" What? Stating the obvious . . ." Mora said not caring.

" I second that emotion!" Wandrex said.

Dairo sighed and said to the reader, " Just cut to something else now, folks, things heah are gonna get kinda messed up . . ."

_Yeah, broke the 4th wall . . . kinda thought that would be funny . . . well, next part's up atfer this with a girl duet!_


	15. Talent Show, Part 5

_Alrighty! This one's got a good one in it! Now I don't own anything but my own OC's, not ALL of the song will be used, and furthermore, please read, review, and no flaming! XD_

_**Saturday 6:55 P.M.**_

__After Dairo had been bandaged by another doctor other than the newer arrival Doc, the Metagang and a few of the Authors were all talking with the other Reds and Blues. Things were still high tensioned after the argument from before and Kitten was nowhere in sight, and with the next musical number a few more minutes away, things were gonna get bloody if something else snapped . . .

Mora still had his gun out. " I still say you guys are as annoying as they are."

" No, we are definately not . . . " King said thorugh sharp gritted teeth.

" Yeah, so shove the pistol up your-" Mirasuka started, but a bullet whizzed right past her head, cutting a few strands of her black hair. " Hehehehehe . . . my bad . . ."

Tex coughed and said, " You know Mira, you remind me of myself when I was your age; tough, durable, and-"

" Bossy?" Tucker asked plainly.

" No," she said bluntly and held her gun to him. " You wanna say something else?"

" No! I'm good!" he said walked off.

" Now you know how I feel Tucker!" Haru said.

Mirasuka growled at him as her eyes glowed dark purple. He gulped and hid behind King like a, upset dog.

" Now why is it me everyone hides behind again?" King asked.

" Dear GOD kid, why the hell are you that tall? IF you really _are _akid . . . " Sarge pondered in his Southern glory. " You're like a giant from China!"

King raised a brow and said, " Yes . . . I'm fifteen . . . and this just runs in the family."

" Looks more like you're impostering as a kid!"

" That's not even a real word," Banjomaru said.

" Neither is 'Banjo-ma-ru'," Sarge laughed. " That sounds more like one of those foreign words."

Banjomaru smacked his head and asked, " Who the hell let THIS guy be a leader?"

" Welcome to the insanity that is Red vs Blue," Phoenix laughed. " But I gotta go along with Tex here, not because she has a gun and has wicked aim and is also kickass, but Mira and her are kinda similar."

" Thanks," Mirasuka said. " At least no one's barking about my little problem?"

" You mean that you are fat?" Caboose said slowly.

Mirasuka's eyes widened as her jaw dropped a few good inches. Her eyes were watering as her fist tightened. Haru and Kiva, who were near her, backed up slowly and steadily. Tex growled and yelled at Caboose.

" You damn idiot! Never tell a girl she's fat!"

" Take is stupidity earns him like Haru?" Dairo laughed.

" Well now that you- HEY!" Haru yelled at Dairo.

Mirasuka growled as a psy-blast formed in her left hand. She was just about ready to charge at Caboose.

" Hey, can we all agree to calm down here?" Doc asked running over. " Let's not solve our problems with violence and attacking alright?"

Mirasuka sighed and calmed down. " Fine . . . but one more crack about my weight and SOMEONE'S head is gonna be rolling down this beach."

" Oh brother . . . who invited this clown?" Grif asked as he looked over.

" The same people who invitied us," Simmons said next to him.

Grif turned to Simmons. " By clown I meant you . . ."

" Those two go at it like Banjoamru and Kiva," Tanuki said.

" Hey! We do NOT do that!" Kiva yelled.

" Actually yes, we do, Kiva," Banjomaru laughed and lightly pushed his cousin.

" Oh no, we do not," Kiva pushed back harder.

Banjomaru growled as he pushed him harder. Soon the two were pushing each other back and forth saying " NO!" and then " YES!" All the while, poor Merissa was starting to shed small gossamer tears. She was clinging on before she started full blown crying. Everyone gasped, including Kiva and Banjomaru.

" Biw bwothew . . . stop!"

" Oh God dammit!" Church sighed.

" Way to go!" Airnaruto said sarcastically as he was going over.

Kiva gulped and set her down. " It's okay, Merissa, just calm down, alright?"

Her shadow behind her wiggled and shrank before elongating towards three feet away. A creature about Kiva's size began to emerge from the shadow:a black blood crow. His eyes were red and glowing, his feathers dripping with decaying shadow, and his claws were still sucked into the shadow, being connected. He flapped out his wings and cawed loudly, making a few people hold their ears. He folded his left wing down and wiped Merissa's eyes beneath her bangs, and used the right one as a dominant hand.

" **Those who shall harm the Mistress Merissa shall answer to her guardian . . . Crow!"**

He had Tim Curry's voice.

" SON OF A BITCH!" Church yelled and aimed his gun.

" SON OF A BITCH!" Tucker yelled aiming as he ran while the others wearing their armour aimed.

" SON OF A BITCH!" The Authors yelled and got their weapons at ready.

" SON OF A BANSHEE!" the gang yelled and ran behind a large line of surfboards a few feet away.

" _Hijo de puta," _the robotic Lopez said.

" Holy crap they have a Spanish speaking robot!" Haru laughed and ran over. " _Hola mi hermano habla espangol!"_

_ " Por último, alguien aquí que me pueda entender. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo esos idiotas han sido mal-me la traducción?" _Lopez asked him.

Haru raised a brow, then said, " _Yo no creo que qiuera saber . . ."_

_ " Por que que no me sorprende?"_

Scorpion shook his head. " You speak Spanish?"

Haru laughed and said, " _Si, senor. _I'm Hispanic-Japanese."

" There's one contradiction," X said raising a brow behind his mask.

" Wow, did not know that," Ookami said. " And we've been on the same team for a while now."

" Did not see that coming," Goddess said as she typed on Banjomaru's labtop with her camera. " This vid's gonna earn over a million hits I KNOW it! Even without the epic fail!"

" No one ever does," Kiva said. " Hey Crow."

Crow high fived Kiva and said, " Hey Kiva. What's going on here?"

" Spring Break beach party," Kiva laughed.

" Darn why didn't anyone say anything sooner? I would have gotten my trunks . . ." Crow sighed and then said, " Who are those freaks?"

" Freaks?" Lunatic yelled running over with his chakram. " I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A FREAK IS!"

" Oh crap!" Kiva yelled and grabbed Merissa and ran, pulling Crow with them.

" What?" Lunatic asked as he skidded to a halt. " Why did he just move?"

" Are we in one of those share dreams?" Donut asked. " Because this stuff just seems too sereal."

Scorpion started laughing. " Magic newbies . . ."

" Magic does not exist," Sarge said. " Magic is nonexistant, like pumas."

" Dude, how do you explain Crow connected to Merissa's shadow then?" Janera asked.

" Oh duh!" Lunatic said as TL and D-Dude ran over.

" I explain it by a means of me being in some drug endused coma," Sarge said. " That I was so pumped up for battle, I injected myself with some LSD so I could see different things and shoot them. But I guess I injected too much, and now I'm here."

King groaned. " Oh my God, is this guy for real?"

" Sadly, yes, and this jackass standing next to me is his teacher's pet and suckup," Grif said as he turned to Simmons slowly.

" You really could use nicer words," Doc said.

" SHUT UP, DOC," everyone said.

" Just saying . . ." he sighed.

" Now that I think about it, King is kind of like me," Church said.

" Yeah, minus the major heighth difference," King noticed.

" Yeah, and Mira, my advice for you? Never join the army under pretenses of being a great soldier, then having an AI inplanted in your brain," Tex said to her.

" I'll keep that in mind."

" _Haru se parece más a causa de Donut feminidad y debido a su falta de inteligencia." _Lopez said.

" That's just harsh man . . . " Haru said as he got puppy eyes.

" What'd he say?" Scorpion asked him.

" I'm like Donut."

The gang and everyone near started laughing.

" OH shut up!"

" Who am I like?" Janera asked as she jumped.

" I'd go as far to say my sister," Grif said.

" OH crap no," Simmons said.

" That girl scares me," Caboose said.

" If she's like Grif's sister, Sister, then I'm the apprentice to the Devil!" DJ said.

Janera rolled her eyes. " Whatever, dudes . . . geez, getting like Bobobo-bobo-bobo out here."

" Wait, what?" Tucker asked.

" Just a show," Janera sighed and Drac came over. " Hey Drac . . . "

" Hey, Janey," Drac smiled, showing his fangs.

" You're boyfriend's a vampire?" Phoenix asked.

" Lotus's boyfriend's a werewolf, Rook's in love with a Kitsune and has a harem-" Janera pointed out.

" Yes," Rook said nearby.

" - And you're in love with a sarcasticly awesome ninja boy with an IQ of 200."

" Got me there!"

" Vampire boyfriend? That puts Bloody Mary to NEWER levels!" Tucker laughed. " Bow-chika-bow-wow!"

" Dude . . . not. Cool." Drac said.

" Even I won't go THAT far . . ." Dairo said.

" Least you have limits," X sighed.

Lotus and Will then walked over, just as Tucker said, " And those two must go Doggy Style during the Full Moon! Bow-chika-bow-wow!"

Will growled as Lotus busted out crying and ran off. The Metagang and the Authors were all steaming.

" Can we PLEASE kill Tucker now?" the entire gang said in unison.

Doc then ran into the mainstream again, saying, " Can't we all just get along here?"

" Shut up Doc, and stop being like Kitty," Janera said.

That made the gang shut up then. The Author stopped as well.

" Wonder how Kitty is anyways," Banjomaru said.

" She did say she needed time alone," Dawn said.

" What kind of alone?" Tucker laughed.

Church turned to him, and said bluntly, " Shut up Tucker."

" Can we really kill Tucker now?" Tanuki asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**7:00 P.M.**_

__Kitten whimpered behind the changing stall, thank god it wasn't in use. She wiped her red eyes and felt more tears fall. Having to choose between friends and your current family was taking a toll on her already . . . and her mind was already beginning to stood up and walked over to the stage as Johnny was announcing out Erinbubble and AlyssaLioness for their duet.

" Oh man . . . " she sighed. " Wish I had a help in choosing . . ."

A puff of white smoke on her left shoulder appeared, and in the smoke's place was-

" Inu?" Kitten freaked. " Why are you on my shoulder? And where's Kanna?"

" Kanna got stuck in traffic, so I'm here to help you," Inu said. " Both are good, so choose to say yes to both."

" Oh man . . . what?" she asked.

" Kid, do I have to spell this out?" she asked. " Just choose both teams."

Suddenly a red poof of smoke appeared on her right shoulder, and in the smoke's place, and Kagura's usual place as well, stood the all to evil -

" The Face? Okay . . . " Kitten said freaking out.

" Face?" Inu asked tilting her head slowly and raising two hands like paws.

" Yeah, Kagura's also out . . . " Face said, then laughed. " At least, she'll be for a while . . ."

" You jerkwad . . . get lost!" Kitten flicked the smaller version from her shoulder. He vanished and reappeared. " Fine, what do you have to say?"

" Go with the Gang! What help did the Authors ever give you? Nothing, that's Authors are gray, yet the Gang's colorful."

" That doesn't really sound more like the same guy who kidnapped me and threw me out of a window . . . " Kitten shook her head.

The Face and Inu sighed.

" We're only figments of your mind and imagination," Inu said. " We don't even exist."

" Far as anyone else is concerned, you're talking to your shoulders like a crazy!" Face laughed.

" That's a nice thought."

" Yeah, but just go with both," Inu said.

" Go with neither," Face yelled and kicked Inu off her left shoulder. " They both hate each other so they will never accept you again for it!"

Inu pushed Face of the shoulder and said, " Wanna okay rough huh?"

The two then started a dust cloud fight midair, yelling, throwing chakrams, using darker blastings, and sank to the ground in seconds. Kitten sighed and walked off towards the back of the stage and hid quietly as Erin and Alyssa began singing. Her mind and heart were thrown into pieces on the ground.

" What do I do?"

_**Erin: When you're sad,**_

_** When you're feeling low.**_

_** When you're hurt and don't know where to go.**_

_** Alyssa: Think of me**_

_** There I'll be!**_

_** Anytime you need a friend.**_

__The audience cheered as Kitten was struck by the music. She lifted her head as she heard all her friends in the audience.

_**Erin: When you're down**_

_** And you're luck runs out.**_

_** Alyssa: Or if you're **_

_** in trouble or in doubt.**_

_** Erin: It's okay-**_

_** Turn my way.**_

_** Both: Anytime you need a friend.**_

__Kitten got struck again, this time with a stunning realization.

" Oh thank you, Erin! Alyssa!" she smiled and looked out from the side, seeing everyone cheering.

_** Both: When you're scared,  
I will stay with you,  
When you feel you're falling,  
I'll lift you.  
When you're heart breaks,  
I'll ease your aches,  
Whatever it takes, I'm in-  
Anytime you need a friend.**_

Kitten smiled and started running over inbetween many people and over a few downed people as they cheered like a bunch of monkeys.

" I've got it now! I've got it!"

_**Erin: Come what may!**_

_** Alyssa: What may . . .**_

_** Erin: There I'll stay!**_

_** Alyssa: Now until the very end.**_

_** Erin: Anytime . . . anytime you need a friend!**_

_** Alyssa: Whatever it takes!**_

_** Erin: I'll be there!**_

_** Both: Anytime you need . . . a friend.**_

__Johnny nearby smirked and pressed a button backstage, which went to a timer as he saw Kitten running.

" Last part . . . dude . . ."

_Kitten's got it, hopefully the gang and the Authors will reconsile, and what is Johnny up to? See you next time!_

_ Here's a translation of Lopez and Haru, in order dudes!_

_ " Son of a Bitch."_

_ " Hello my Spanish speaking brother!"_

_ " Finally, someone who can understand me. Do you know how long these idiots have been mis-translating me?"_

_ " . . . I don't want to know."_

_ " Why does that not surprise me?"_

_ - " Haru is more like Donut because of feminity and due to his lack of intelligence."_


	16. Talent Show, Part 6

_Here's part seven! Almost done here! I don't own this song, Nukid I am so sorry, TWICE, and I only own my OC's and my insert. Please read, review and NO FLAMING! Thank you! XD_

After Erin and Alyssa had finished, the audience cheered for Johnny, who came onstage wearing his baggy jeans and blonde hair high. He coughed before speaking into the microphone, but it let loose a long static buzzed. The audience cringed, but a few of them yelped.

MAINLY the dragons.

" OUCH!" King yelped.

" Oh God!" Scorpion yelled.

" Damn it!" Shelby screamed.

" The Hell?" Jose roared.

" Aie!" Kitten yelped and hit the ground.

Johnny gulped and tapped the microphone. " Sorry about that folks. Weren't Erin and Alyssa awesome?"

The audience cheered loudly as the gang settled back in, minus King and Scorpion. The other Authors nearby grew in a few more numbers.

" So what'd you think about?" Kiva asked.

" I got it!" Kitten said giggling.

" Got that these guys are insane?" Hurricane Quill said. He was wearing green, yellow, white, and blue splashed trunks and pointed directly at the Metagang.

" Well yeah, but so is Lunatic everyday," Kitten said back.

Lunatic was running down the beach on his hands at that. The gang laughed lightly as Kiva snapped a photo. The Red vs Blue people just watched.

" Does that kid ever get tired?" Tex asked.

" Never," TL said with a sigh. " Guy's always like that . . . except when he's bored, then he's ten times worse."

" But the gang's like us minus the fact that a few of them are offkilter, and some of us are more . . . off the wall, and insane, and-" Kitten was stopped by D-Dude's tail.

" I think I know what you're gonna say Kitty," DJ said stepping forward, then smiled. " The Metagang are your friends as well as us, and despite their insanity and our insanity, you want to stay with them because you feel you need to, and because of your powers. But that you also fill another portion to them."

Kitten only nodded.

" Let me take this over, Deej," BlackCatRin said walking over. She was wearing a black bikini that complimented her red hair and silver eyes well. " You don't want to cause any more trouble, and now you're saying that we should try and get along, because we all have things in common, despite the insane differences."

Kitten nodded and removed D-Dude's tail.

" Why'd you do that?" Kitten asked.

" To get your point across," D-Dude said.

" No, the tail wrappy thingy . . ."

" Oh . . . you were saying too much."

Kitten had a flat look. " Well, yeah, that's primarily it. Thanks you two."

" No prob," Rin said smiling.

" Yeah!" DJ laughed. " I hang with you and the Gang a lot, so they aren't all bad, minus Kiva's habits . . ."

" Let it go dude, the site's LONG since gone!" Kiva yelled.

" What site?" Air asked suspisiously.

Kiva began to shake and sweat. " Nothing . . ."

" Please ignore the guy . . ." Banjomaru said. " I hate him with a LOT of moral fiber and hey look King and Scorpion are up next!"

" This outta be good," Grif said. " If it turns gay or sucks, I'm outta here."

" Thank GOD!" Simmons and Sarge yelled.

" Oh thanks a LOT for support, guys," Grif groaned sarcastically.

Johnny then said, " Now, before we get on with our next act, Nukid's hilariously awesome stand-up comedy routine was cancelled tonight due to him getting strep throat frpom sharing water with someone."

Nukid growled as he had a scarf over his neck. " I'm gonna kill you, Janera!" he tried to wheeze out.

Janera formed two fireballs, saying, " Bite me, Rubberband Man."

" Guys, get along!" Kitten said. " Please!"

The two cooled their jets, but on the inside were still gonna maul each other after the show . . . along with everyone else there being mauled by others. Johnny then spoke again in the microphone as the audience died down.

" Alright folks, now let's get the next act started!" he said. " These guys are brothers, are on the same team with their insane as Hell friends, and one made out with a blonde guy by a lake in the same summer camp I went to."

" SHUT UP!" Scorpion yelled as he ran and yelled.

" JACKASS!" Haru yelled and waved a fist.

" Wait, he did what?" Church asked.

" You . . . made out . . . with the dragon?" Ranger asked walking over. " This is all I'm gonna say . . . . . and what is WHAT THE FUCK?"

The others busted out laughing from the moment, making both Scorpion and Haru turn bright red with embarrassment. Three long shadow appeared on the edge of the group as it spread out.

" Without further ado, please welcome the gay guy and his bi brother!"

" SHUT UP!" the two said.

Shade and Kainu each got their respective weapons ready as they glared at Johnny, who was leaving as the two boys walked instage with mircophones headsets. The audience cheered as a LOT of the girls saw King, screaming out " WE LOVE YOU KNIGHT! " or even harder to understand " LUV U KNIGHT! BITE ME!" King turned red again.

" Knight?" Scorpion asked.

" You know that vigliante at home?" King asked.

" That explains it . . ."

The music started up almost immediately. The others cheered while some other random guy yelled out " GAY!" That same guy was soon dodging kunai and shuriken. The two boys danced like they were looking at teach other from a mirror right in the middle of the stage.

" Serves you right," Shade laughed.

_**Scorpion: I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the fornt door.**_

_** King: ( Leave me at the front door)**_

_** Scorpion: Your body's cold but girl we're gettin' so warm.**_

_** King: And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside.**_

_** Scorpion: ( Get inside)**_

_** King: Tonight you're falling in love! **_

_** Scorpion: ( Let me go now.)**_

_** This feeling's tearing me up!**_

_** King: ( Here we go now!)**_

_** Both: Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?**_

_** Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?**_

_** Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that? **_

_** King: ( Come on!)**_

_** Both: Shake, shake, shake, shake uh shake it!**_

__The group cheered as the boys continued. Others will still laughing at Haru, who was hiding behind a still laughing Mirasuka.

" Shut up guys, come on!" he whimpered.

" Winer . . ." Mirasuka sighed.

" That's just bad!" TL laughed with D-Dude.

Samantha sighed and said, So messed . . ."

Clyde groaned. " Do NOT wanna know . . ."

The three shadows then spread to three eighteen year olds.

" LEAVE OUR BABY BROTHER ALONE!" they said in sync.

" Holy crap!" Tucker said.

" Holly? Dollie? Molly?" Haru yelped in surprise.

" Your sisters?" Kiva yelped.

" GONE!" Dairo yelled and ran.

_**Scorpion: Your lips tremple but your eyes are in a straight stare.**_

_** King: ( Eyes are in a straight stare.)**_

_** Scorpion: We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there.**_

_** King: And I was thinking of placed that I could hide.**_

_** Scorpion: ( I could hide.)**_

_** King: Tonight you're fallin' in love!**_

_** Scorpion: ( Let me go now.)**_

_** This feeling's tearing me up!**_

_** King: Here we go now!**_

__Holly came out first wearing her red hair in a pony tail, her blue eyes flaming, and she was wearing a green bikini. Molly was next with black hair, one green and one blue eye, and a black and white yin-yang bikini, and finally, Dollie stepped over to Haru and got in front of him as he stepped out from behind Mirasuka. She had long blonde hair in a bun, a light muscle build, and a tan with blue eyes and a blue and green bikini.

" Nobody's gonna beat on our brothuh, " she said in a Brooklyn accent.

" Yeah," Holly spoke like a Southern Belle. " He's our little brother, so leave him alone."

" What they said," Molly said unemotionally and stepped with them.

Haru sighed as the others snickered.

" Dude, you have your sisters step for you? That's so lame it-" Jean Kazhuiza laughed nearby.

The three girls's eyes turned bright red as their teethr grew sharper and they roared lightly. That gave everyone a light shock. Jean gulped and stepped back as the three returned to normal. Haru breathed a laughing sigh.

" Man, you three got here on time!" he laughed then sighed heartily.

" Oh no, we didn't mean anything like that to save you little bro," Holly said waving her hand.

" Huh?"

" WE can still do that!" Dollie laughed.

The three turned to Haru with red eyes. Haru screamed like a little girl and covered his head. The other Authors nearby were sweatdropping.

_**Scorpion: I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind.**_

_** King: ( I could tell that you could tell I was takin' my time!)**_

_** Scorpion: I was thinking of ways you cloud stay and be mine.**_

_** King: ( You're body's shaking, turn me on, so I can turn off the lights.)**_

__The audience cheered as the boys continued while the Authors were still off.

" THIS is the mighty Demon Prince?" Goddess asked. " BTW, vid's up and there's over 9000!" she yelled and laughed. " LOVE that gag!"

" Is he always like that?" Phoenix asked Mira.

" Only when his sisters are around . . . sadly . . ." she replied.

" Man his sistahs are EVIL!" Dairo shivered behind Advent.

" I'm gonna give you three to get lost before I sacrifice you to Jashin . . ." he growled.

Daio moved instantly.

" Hey guys, come on! " Doc said walking between in the group with Kitten.

" Yeah! You said you'd at least TRY to get along!" Kitten said.

" Sounds like a plan to me!" Donut said happily. " Maybe after this we can build sand castles! I always wanted to be at a beach!"

" Dear God hut up, Donut," Grif said and shot near Donut and Kitten's feet.

" OH CRAP! Running, running, running!" he said running off.

" HEY!" Kitten yelped.

" Enough!" DP said going over. " Even I have issues with those guys, but I still want to at least TRY to talk with them."

" Thank you," Banjomaru said raising a hand.

The others began arguing with the Metagang members again, leaving Kitten sighing. The rest of the audience was cheering for the brothers, who were dancing and finishing the number. The Knight fans were still using the older confusions.

A mysterious hand, unseen to the others, then pulled a lever behind the stage.

_**Both: Shake, shake, shake shake uh shake it!**_

_** Shake, shake, shake, shake uh shake it!**_

_** Shake, shake, shake, shake uh shake i-**_AAHHHH!

The lever pulled up a trap door in the stage, bringing it up instead of down. The two were literally catapulted offstage and onto the sands below. The audience screamed and groaned, cringed and whatever else. Kainu and Shade ran to King and Scorpion respectively.

" That was a nasty spill," Hikari said looking.

" Oh man . . ." King groaned as he got up. He coughed up sands.

Scorpion growled and rebent a leg back in place, hearing a sickening crack.

" That was not right," Roscoso cringed.

" You alright?" Kainu asked King as he stood back up.

" Aside from new terms to being sandy, yeah," King said.

" Are you okay?" Shade asked Scorpion who was growling.

" I'm fine, but I know ONE guy who's not!" he said and jumped back onstage, much to everyone's shock.

" BRO!" King yelled.

" SCORPION!" the Metagang yelled. " DON'T BE THE HERO!"

" You guys do that a lot?" Trisha asked Tanuki.

" You date a guy who's got a harem," Tanuki retorted. " And he's friends with these guys."

" Got me there . . ."

Scorpion came out from the backstage with a guy in his claws. He stepped to the edge and said held up someone familiar.

" JOHNNY?" everyone yelled.

" Found a rat . . ." he growled. " Can I be the cat?"

" That is MY territory, mate!" Duski yelled floating down wearing her black gothic dress, a chocolate colored top-hat which also held her iPod touch, and combat boots. Her shoulder length brown hair was curled at the ends. " The cat business is MY business, jerk . . ."

" Oh dear DAGDA!" Kitten yelled.

" HER?" Janera asked.

" Duski's back?" Drac asked whimpering.

" My adopted-by-my-dad sister . . ." Kitten cried.

" Who's a nutjob," King said.

" Wow . . . " Rook said then turned to Wandrex. " No commenting there."

" I'm saying nothing . . ." Wandrex said.

" I didn't know you had a sister," Lunatic said confused.

" I do," Kitten sighed.

Duski nodded and landed. She was a few inches taller than Kitten. " I AM thirteen, se? See? SEE?"

Kitten walked off and over to Johnny. " Why were you backstage?"

Johnny began to sweat and gulped twice before he finally looked over at Kitten. The other Metagang members and their girls looked over whkle the Authors began to gather. He laughed nervously before speaking.

" Funny, you should . . . ask, because . . . . because I was just um, doing something back there-"

" LIAR!" Mirasuka yelled as her eyes glowed purple.

" You mena you HAVE been sabotaging the gang the whole time?" DP asked as he got out his staff.

" The water bottle, the trap door, the contests, everything?" Dawn asked.

Johnny nodded and stood up firmly. " YOU'RE the residential heroes, the alpha dogs that are all so awesome, the same heroes who've saved the world more times than THOSE POSERS!"

The gang gasped.

" He did NOT just call us posers . . ." Kiva growled.

" Oi, he did," Lotus growled.

"- so the lines stay drawn! NO outside heroes dude!" Johnny said.

" Okay . . ." X said, then took out his gun. " I know that one of them is a pervert, a few more have questionable sexualities, and one of them has a loudmouth, but that was NO way to get them gone."

" Yeah! PUBLIC rights, dude, " Dawn said.

" Still saying messed up!" Phoenix said. " I like Mira, that, and she's cool! She helped me and Dawn with revenge part 1!"

Mirasuka high fived her as she laughed evily. " Part 2 involved the syrup and feathers."

TL nodded and said, " Kiva's jerk, but he's good at what he does."

" You're my idol dude!" Kiva said.

Helen and Johan came out together. " Well, we're with the gang," they said in unison.

Johnny then saw the other beachgoers glaring at him.

" You are soooooo gonna get it," King growled then roared as he went hero. " Gang!"

The other members looked at him.

" Go feral."

Haru's teeth grew sharper as his skin turned into red scaled. Ookami grew two large cat-ear like horns on her head as she grew colder. Tanuki was engulfed in a black light, then emerged wearing a long black robe over a gothicstyled corset, hr hair was shorter, she had a large scythe, and she also had a VERY freaky smile. Mirasuka grew bull horns on her head and snorted, yet still looked good. Kiva's skin turned into black scales and he grew claws while his sister grew up by about five yers into a ten year-old: her hair grew longer, her dress was replaced by a pale green dress, and armour was on her hands.

" Did not know they could look that freaky," Phoenix said.

" Oh, wait till you see Janera's nymph form," Mirasuka said as she balanced herself with her large bullhorns.

Janera's skin went transluscient and light blue, she gained antennae, and she was wearing a blue dress. Phoenix gasped.

" An anadite?"

" No!" Janera said. " . . . . Greecian Water nymph. AND my grandfather is a watergod. Harsher part is the fact I can summons water in a fire body."

" That is kind of ironic," Church said.

" Aren't you freaking out?" Tucker asked.

" Dude, I'm a dead guy in a robot body," Church said. " We've seen aliens, you had a kid-"

" It wasn' mine!"

" SHUT UP TUCKER!" everyone yelled.

" - And we traveled to the future and back more than once," Church finished. " Do you really think that this is freaking me out?"

Tucker for the first time ever was silent.

Banjomaru's hair spiked up more as he took out his numb-shucks and his eyes went red. Scorpion and King turned into black and blue dragons respectfully. Dairo went into his water dragon form, gaining long whiskers and fins. Kitten finally went dark dragon, getting black-obsidian scales and sharp teeth. The Author Fighters there also got their separate attacks ready.

" Any last words before we kill you?" Nukid asked him.

Johnny stood, dusted himself off, then stood still. He opened his mouth-

" HELP MEEEEEEEE!"

The large group porceeded to chase Johnny down the beach with their attacks. Others heckled and laughed as the rat was chased down to certain doom. At the head was DP and King.

" How many times has a person been chased down this beach? " King asked him.

" I lost track after a day ago," DP said.

" Just get him and drag his sorry butt to the police!" Kiva yelled.

" I hve a better Idea," haru sadias he licked his lips.

" NO eating anyone!" Mirasuka bopped him on the head. " Epipheral good urge or NOT!"

" Wait, what?" Phoenix and Dawn yelled.

" That is awesome!" Lunatic laughed.

" Kill the guy!" Mora yelled.

" Morgan Freeman wanna-be . . ." Dairo grumbled.

And so the long prossession carried on as a certain red and black dressed mercenary with a mouth laughed and watched the entire crazyness unfold before him. He turned and said, " I have no idea why I am out of that forum . . . "

_There you have it! Three more to go! XD_


	17. Talent Show, Part 7

_Alright, after this one is the surprise, I think . . . anyways, make sure you get this one straight! XD No offence to anyone here. Please read, review, and no flaming. Thank you! _

_**Saturday 7:30 P.M.**_

__The audience was roaring as DP walked onstage waving. He stepped up to the microphone and waved, armour bouncing off lights from the stage, before finally speaking.

" Hello everyone! Hope you've enjoyed the show so far!" he laughed as he said the next part," if you're wondering where Johnny is, we Authors and the Metagang took him down, so well . . . let's say he's headed to Sing-Sing for this mess."

( Parking Lot)

A cop car was parked out in the end of it as a police officer of the LAPD, tall, handsome, and muscularly built, took the now handcuffed Johnny back to it. He growled and grumbled as the policemen recited him his rights.

" Johnny Lovelini Phillips," he said, " you are under arrest for the following crimes: purposeful injury on multiple accounts, attempted murder on two counts, manipulation of power, sabotage of a public event on mutiple occasions, destruction of public property, and one count of public nudity."

Johnny then yelled, " I DIDN'T DO THAT ONE!"

Kiva laughed as he overlooked.

" Digital photoshop rules . . . "

" You have the right to remain silent," the officer said as he reached the car. " Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attourney. If you cannot afford one, one shall be provided for you from the state."

He then led Johnny in and shut the door on him.

" Dirtbag . . . I was once SAVED by the Authors in a large car pile-up after a Darkside when bonkers downtown," he said. " Dishonoring heroes to make other ones bigger is just messed, you dirtbag psycho."

He hopped into the other side of the car's doors and drove off.

" Nice work on the photo, cuz!" Banjomaru laughed.

" Think you can help me doctor a photo?" Rin asked Kiva, who smirked.

( Stage)

DP laughed as he then said," Well, I'll be the MC for the remainder of the talent show, and we have one last act before we annouce the big winner, which will be decided by the public, and - Scorp, from what your brother told me, don't try what I have a feeling you're gonna do."

Scorpion roared and snarled at the halfa onstage.

" Yeah, nice try," King groaned as he rolled his eyes.

" I thought he was gonna go aorund the back this time," Tanuki laughed lowly.

Scorpion growled at her and then got a dark blast in his hand. Merissa giggled on Kiva's shoulders, just as TSS walked over.

" Here's a question: If your dad was dead and then brought back to life a few months ago, then how could he have a kid Merissa's age NOW?" TSS asked Kiva.

" Oh, funny story about that," Kiva laughed then turned to him. " See, it-"

" Anyways," DP said," the last act is by the Council aide Malick, the Sorcerer of Dreams, and ironically, is going to sing a familiar Green Day song. Ladies and gentlemen, Malick!"

The audience cheered loudly with laughter and screaming as Malick walked onstage waving. DP left the stage as Malick walked up to the mic, but he accidentally moved it over towards the speakers, making a metallic buzz go on, like nails on a chalkboard. Everyone in the audience cringed and yelped.

" OH MAN TWICE!" King and Scorpion yelled and covered their ears.

" Big bwothew, make it stop!" Merrissa cried as Kiva calmed her down and Crow held her ears.

" Dang it, Skater!" Nukid yelled as the buzz stopped.

" That's tellin' him . . ." DW shivered.

" Sorry 'bout that, folks," Malick laughed nervously.

" Hey Malick!" Scorpion yelled from the audience. " Screw up, Malick! Screw up!"

" Allow me," Mora taking a pistol.

The other Metagang members kept watching as a loud THUNK! was heard, making them all cringe away from Scorpion. Mora came back laughing as Scorpion was on the ground with a large hit-bump on his head in the shape of a pistol's grip. A teen, older than the others, wearing Indian garb and a set of wolfen eyes, laughed behind Scorpion.

" Thanks, Mora!" Wild Teen laughed.

Holly was sitting next to him and laughed lightly.

" Now that's what ya call a knockout," she laughed in her Southern dialect.

Kitten shook her head low.

" Man, that kid is almost as much of a jackass as Grif," Simmons said.

Grif looked at Simmons and said bluntly," Thanks a lot, ass-kisser . . ."

Kiva was covering Merissa's ears in the curse-out, murmuring, " Lilies of the fields, lilies of the fields . . ."

" I thought these guys were insane," King said annoyed.

" OH no, THESE guy are WAY worse than whatever YOU guys dish out," Phoenix said.

" Hit it dude!" Malick yelled offstage to the sound guy.

The guy pressed a few buttons, bringing up the music of Green Day. The audience roared and screamed for the beginning as Malick hihs his hair like the main singer of the band. He coughed as the guitar solo ended and the vocal parts began. The others of both teams cheered on.

_**Malick: **__**I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone.**_

_** I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone**_

The audience yelled and cheered out loudly for him, who backflipped onstage as he sang the next lines. D-Dude shook his head.

" Malick is such a ham," Meredith groaned.

" You said it," D said.

The two looked at each other and smiled.

" Oh yeah, this week came on with rewards," Nadine said. " _Tre bien!"_

_** Malick: My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone**_

" Dude's better than I thought . . ." Scorpion groaned. " Damn you Mora!"

Mora cocked his handgun and aimed at Scorpion. " Wanna let me show you again how I roll?"

He gulped and ran behind his brother, who groaned.

" Everytime . . ."

" So why are you that tall anyways?" Advent asked King as he held up his scythe.

King laughed and said, " Funny thing about that! It started back in-"

_** Malick: I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone**_

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

__The audience was cheering and some were singing along. Clyde hollered as he jumped on the larged hand fans and was carried across the sea of palms. He whooped as he was moved along. Kiva was nearby growling. Samantha joined in with Clyde, much to the animosity of Kiva.

" Okay, that's stupid, and I KNOW I am going to regret this, but why are YOU mad about it?" Hikari asked Kiva cautiously.

" Because I TOTALLY WANTED TO DO THAT! CLYDE WAIT UP!" Kiva yelled and followed after.

Hikari was silent.

" Oh man these guys are insane as that redheaded kid," Chruch said. " Wait, where is that guy?"

Lunatic laughed as he was crowd surfing as well.

" Son of a bitch!" Tucker yelled. " I wanted to do that too!"

" You're wearing armour, dude," a teen wrapped entirely in bandages spoke nearby. He also wore a trentchcoat and seemed to have a dark aura around him. " I doubt that the crowd would even want to pick you up, let alone even try to. You must weight about a ton in it, or at the least over 200 hundred."

Molly had hearts in her eyes as she saw him.

" Um, hey Inviso-Teen . . . " she said.

" Hey Molly," he said back calmly.

_** Malick: My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone**_

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

__" Aw crap, even the guy who's personality matches a pad of paper has a girlfriend! and she's legally mildly hot!" Grif said. " She may be even a C cup!"

" You DO realize I'm right here . . ." Molly growled as her eyes went red.

" Maybe you're more of a B buddy for others . . ." Grif said.

" Bow-chika-wow-wow!" Tucker said.

" SHUT UP TUCKER!" the Authors yelled.

" Why are they here again?" Jean asked annoyed.

" Well, I came because they ran off the ship yelling " Party! Party!" I thought they mean a toga party," Sarge said. " So, I put on a toga."

" You're wearing armour," King said. " How can you wear a toga and still wear armour?"

" HOW I did it is a mystery, but I DID go Roman," Sarge said.

" OH GROSS!" they gang yelled.

" Wait, you mean he's commando?" Ranger asked.

Silence minus the music.

" That's it . . . I'm shooting myself in the head. . ." he said walking off.

" I'll join you with seppukku," Scorpion said following with a katana.

_** Malick: My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone... **_

__The audience cheered as Malick bowed, finishing his number. He flashed a peace sign before walking offstage to the loud waves of roars coming from the masses. After, DP walked onstage and waved to the large audience. Ranger and Scorpion had been convinced to come back.

" There goes one way . . ." Ranger sighed.

" Yeah, but one way to another, we need to see who won," X said as Advent sharpened his scythe.

" Losers shall get the scythe!" he laughed.

" Oh brother . . . " Kiva sighed.

" Who do you think's gonna win?" Jiro asked Dawn.

Dawn shrugged. " Just hoping our stunt with X didn't go unnoticed in the judges funny department."

" Plan C shall start in three days when he opens his e-mail to find out about Warsaw . . ." Mirasuka laughed.

(A/N: For those who watch Axis Powers Hetalia, it's a joke Poland used on Russia. Just watch the World Series, episode seven, six, or five.)

" Hello everyone!" DP said holding an envelope. " This week sure has been eventful: a large scaled surfing contest ending in a VEDRY surprising win, to say the least, a sand sculpture contest, a few arrests . . ." DP groaned. " That didn't surprise me . . .and now the winners of the talent show!"

The crowd cheered as Janera blew flames into the air like Gene Simmons. A few of the people nbearby ducked, while Ross got hit with flames. He yelped and ran to the ocean, jumping in as his Deoxys form. He sighed gratefully and steamed from the burns.

" Better . . ."

" Now, before I announce the winner, I'll say this: It was decided fairly by a large number of the judges votes and vetos, and by a lot of the audience members. Each vote was added carefully, and the acts that are set to win are . . . "

There was a silence.

" The Four Elements . . ."

Tanuki, Mirasuka, Ookami, and Janera held each other in a group girl hug in tensions.

" TLSouldude . . . "

TL looked on nervously near Hanabi.

" Nukid's previous comedy act . . . "

Nukid crossed his fingers.

" XProdigy . . ."

X looked on hard as a stone.

" Myself and Hikari . . ."

Hikari was behind the stage biting her nails.

" Airnaruto . . ."

Air gulped and looked on brave.

" And lastly . . . Erin and Alyssa . . . "

The two girls hugged each other in a shaking terror.

DP took the envelope and opened the top.

" And the winner is . . ."

There was a dead silence . . . and then-

_To be continued!_

_ To see who wins, please vote! Thank you!_


	18. Talent Show, Part 8

_Alright! THIS must have been anticipated, and I am certainly gonna enjoy the second to last chapter! Now I only own my OC's, please read, review, and NO flaming! Thanks! BTW, the winner came from the recent poll results._

" Now, before I announce the winner, I'll say this: It was decided fairly by a large number of the judges votes and vetos, and by a lot of the audience members. Each vote was added carefully, and the acts that are set to win are . . . " DP said slowly.

There was a silence.

" The Four Elements . . ."

Tanuki, Mirasuka, Ookami, and Janera held each other in a group girl hug in tensions.

" TLSouldude . . . "

TL looked on nervously near Hanabi.

" Nukid's previous comedy act . . . "

Nukid crossed his fingers.

" XProdigy . . ."

X looked on hard as a stone.

" Myself and Hikari . . ."

Hikari was behind the stage biting her nails.

" Airnaruto . . ."

Air gulped and looked on brave.

" And lastly . . . Erin and Alyssa . . . "

The two girls hugged each other in a shaking terror.

DP took the envelope and opened the top.

" And the winner is . . ."

There was a dead silence . . .

" Airnaruto singing Hero by Chad Kruger!"

The audience let loose roars and cheers while a fwe of the cried out. Air whooped as he ran past a lot of other people from Phoenix and Lunatic, who were looking not quite ticked, but not quite okay with and King sighed at once while Haru whistled.

" Way to go dude!" Haru yelled.

" We did win the talent show at home," Tanuki smiled. " Air deserved that award."

" True that!" Kitten giggled floating and applauding.

" Sweet mother of Jesus she's floating!" Sarge yelled and aimed his gun. " She's possessed!"

" OH MY GOD!" Kitten yelled ducking as he fired." I'm not possessed!"

" Somebody get his gun license!" Ross yelled as he moved sideways from the bullet.

Sarge panted and said," I remember in church that a girl was floating beforehand and that a pracher went and fired at her with a mimileter gun to calm her down!"

" That's not church, you dumbass!" Tex said. " That's just The Exorcist mixed with Left for Dead!"

" Maturity rated!" Kitten, Donut, and Erin and Alyssa said at once.

" Well, how do you explain the Devil possessing people?" Sarge asked.

" Misguided spells from the Demon Realm," the Tsunami kids all said at once, including a louder Helen. " You idiot . . . "

" De-mon Realm?" Sarge asked. " That sounds like a big ol' pile o' malarky!"

" Can I maim him NOW?" Haru yelled. " PLEASE?"

" No, as much as everyone WANTS to . . . along with Grif," TL said.

" What did I do?" he asked.

" Be an asshole, that's what," Simmons turned and said to him.

" Sadly," Phoenix laughed, then said, " And Air did deserve that award . . . although I was leaning more towards X's humiliation . . ."

X steamed and said," I'm still chaffing . . ."

" I know how you feel man," Kiva said. " I once had glue al over my ody, had to LITERALLY rip it off of EVERY part of my body."

" I want to have glue on my body!" Caboose said.

" . . . You know, forget it," Church said.

Ranger walready loading up his gun, Janera was getting a fireball ready, and DJ and Advent had their scythes ready and waiting as Air began his acceptance speech.

" Wow, oh wow thanks everybody," Air said as he held the large trophy, which was a microphone on a surfboard in gold. " I thought that TL would beat me to the punch, and . . . hehehe, well, besides, I was just covering for Skillet while they got over their flat. But, it's still . . . oh wow . . . Thanks to the other Authors, the Metagang, and EVERYONE on the beach! PARTY TILL DAWN!"

Everyone applauded to Air as he stage dived and chanted ' Air-Nar! Air-Nar!" as they crowd surfed him. He laughed like mad as DP clapped and got back to the mic.

" Huh?" Dawn asked, heard Air.

" Not you, other Dawn," Jiro smiled.

Dawn smiled and kissed him.

" Bow-chika-bow-wow!" Tucker laughed.

" SHUT UP TUCKER!" the authors yelled.

" That's the end of tha- huh?" DP asked as the woman from before ran onstage giggling and handed him a note before she ran off screaming. He quickly read over the first part and said," First, to the owner of a small Lanbourgini, your car's in a no park zone, and again, small Lambourgini, parked in a no park zone."

A bald man ran from the crowd and ran into the parking lot.

He then laughed and said quickly into the mic," Ladies and gentlemen! DUDES AND BABES! The tour bus of Skillet was NEVER broken, and now they are HERE AND RIGHT NOW! PARKING LOT ON THEIR WAY ONSTAGE!"

" SKILET! SKILLET!" Julia Roberts yelled.

Everyone burst into a loud and ambiguous cheer to celebrate. They would have broken the sound barrier even.

" Yet again, that jackass Lovelini dies with another lie!" Phoenix said.

" _No tengo ni idea de quién estás hablando. . ." _Lopez said.

" SKILLET!" the Fictor brothers and Metagang yelled.

" Here? OH SNAP!" Phoenix got a notepad.

" Dibs on Korey Cooper's autograph!" TL yelled and ran before everyone else.

" hey Hey HEY!" Mirasuka yelled. " ME first!"

" DIBS! DIBS BEFORE ALL OF YA!" Goddess and Duski yelled and tried to run on ahead.

The crowd moved as the four members ran from their tour bus, SKILLET painted across in their traditional logo, and set up their equipment onstage. They started playing " Monster" as everyone in the audience cheered louder than before for anyone during the day. The groups were reaching up as the band kept going. Goddess was screaming out things that were antisubmitic, but she reached up as well.

" YOU GUYS ROCK!" TL yelled.

" LOVE YOU KOREY!" Mirasuka yelled.

" What am I? Chopped liver?" Haru asked.

" Damn those guys are good!" Tex said impressed, then changed her tone with," You know, for as Christian Band."

" I wanna crowd surf!" Donut said.

" I wanna crowd surf too!" Caboose said. " I will do it now!" He ran to the crowds.

" Those poor bastards . . ." Tucker and Church said at once.

" THAT'S it!" Haru yelled and ran to them red eyed, but Holly, Dollie, and Molly stopped him. " I'M GONNA GIVE THEM SUCH A THRASHING!"

" Alright little bro," Holly said, " enough is enough."

" Leave the stupid armored dudes live," Dollie said annoyed off the deep end.

Molly was silent.

" Son of a bitch!" Simmons said and aimed. " He's a lunatic!"

" Nope, I am!" Lunatic yelled.

Skillet kept playing as one of them sang:

_** I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

__TL laughed as he cheered, D-Dude and LUnatic right near him as Goddes screamed while she was crowd surfed. John Cooper notioned for TL to come up and sing, making his eyes go wide as plates. He turned to D and Lunatic, who both looked ticked, but nodded at him, and nodded overexcited. He jumped up and grabbed the spare mic and sang with the guy.

_** I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

__TL jumped down screaming like mad as he was crowd surfed back.

" BEST DAY EVER!" he yelled. " Best FRAKKING DAY EVER!"

" Lucky son of a gun . . ." Scorpion growled.

Kiva high fived TL as they crowd surfed.

D-Dude and Meredith danced together along with others.

" Guess after today, we might not -" he said.

" - Talk to each othah again?" she asked upset.

The two stopped as everyone else kept dancing and cheering, and they looked deeper into each other's eyes. Meredith hugged him, his body ever gorwing a deeper shade of pink and then red, then something of an atomic red. She kissed D-Dude, just as the other Authors applauded and whistled. Mora gave him a thumb's up.

" That has got to be the SICKEST thing I have ever seen," Tucker said.

" You've never heard the story about Sarge and the Komodo dragon then . . ." Grif gagged.

" I can retell the time I-"

" NO!" the Metagang and the Authors yelled at once.

" PLEASE oh mother of MERCY no!" Air yelled.

X nodded, saying," That story among OTHERS of you and your twisted sex life ruined the Valentine's Day Party . . . among OTHER events . . ."

The girls steameda t X for that last remark.

" We will rechase you down this beach for that," Dawn growled.

" Didn't you get your revenge already?" the Brit asked annoyed.

" Not yet," she and Phoenix said laughing.

D-Dude and Meredith parted as he smiled goofy. Meredith laughed gently and handed him a small piece of paper and waved off into another part of the crowd.

" What'd she give you?" Nukid asked.

D-Dude looked. " It's her number . . . and her address . . . and what's that last one there with the digits?"

" THAT would be her Council room," Scorpion said looking. " Way to go D-Man!"

D laughed and roared, apparently running off, or flapping off. His footprints were already All he knew . . . was he was loved.

" Damn it!" Ranger said amazed a bit. " The dragonsaur finally finds someone! . . . Someone call Drake, he;'s the new devil."

" I think my father's domain froze over . . ." Haru shivered.

The other Tsunami girls laughed as Advent's eyes traveled up and down each of them. He drooled once he reached Dollie, who was already drinking a melon soda. She had a vein pulse in her temple when she saw the eyes of the pervert.

" You have a problem, shrimp?" she growled.

Advent kept eyeing here and asked," You seeing anyone? Perhaps an insane reaper who's over a thousand years old, maybe?"

She growled as her demon eyes showed. " **You mind NOT being a pervert**? I already HAVE a boyfriend!"

There was a record scratch as Advent felt an auraed presence behind him. There, behind him, was a dark gray rock skinned and farily tall . . . and his expression did not look like he was in a 'happy happy, joy joy' mood.

" Why are you screwing around with my girlfriend?" he growled in a Cajun accent.

" Help me!" Advetn whispered as he grabbed his scythe.

He whacked him . . . nothing.

" He's not called Land-Slide for nothing!" Dollie said with a minor blush.

Advent stepped back, then took off down the beach. Land-Slide sweatdropped as he watched the reaper run.

" Is he okay in the head?" LS asked as he transformed back into an African American teen with a red bandana over his shaved head, jeans, a black shirt underneath a white jacketish sort, size 13 tennis shoes, and he also had a necklace around his neck like a sort of punk rock emblem. " Because he's weilding a scythe . . .and running down the beach like everyone else has over this week . . . "

" He's fine, just an Author gone psycho," Dollie smiled. " Most of us are all like this."

The others laughed as X sighed," Oh brother . . ."

The other older brothers around said," Tell me about it."

" About before-" Janera approaved Kitten.

Kitten turned and smiled. " I'm okay, Janera, really! And I know that you all are the best, and that- why is Kiva laughing with Caboose?"

" I smell Sake," King growled.

Sure enolugh, Kiva had a pink tinge to his cheeks as he laughed. Rook laughed and fell over with Wandrex taking pictures.

" KIVA!" the gang yelled.

DP looked at Hikari, who laughed and asked," Think this should be a tradition for next year, sempai?"

" Yeah," DP laughed as he saw the Metagang and a few Authors trying to literally pry Kiva from another Metagang member, who were all arguing now. " Despite all this, this was kinda funny, and even an amazing time. Doing this again next year would be okay, just-"

" Kiva, no more sake! We ALL agreed after THAT accident!" the gang yelled.

Kiva just laughed, right as Phoenix growled and bonke him on the head with her Keyblade. Rook pulled him back along with the gang as X drew a gun. Ranger also drew his best gun and loaded it as the Red vs Blue team was already aiming.

" Then again . . . maybe we should meet up WAY later next year . . .say Christmas?" he sighed.

Hikari laughed as everyone enjoyed the spring break end.

_Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for bloopers!_


	19. Finale and Credits

_Here's the credits and bloopers! I only own my OC's, and thanks for reading! KYAH! BTW, listen to The Beach Boys while reading._

_**DarkPaladinmon: Christian Bale**_

_**Hikari Ino: Stephanie Sheh**_

_**Wildrook: Frank Frankson**_

_**Airnaruto: Jack Black**_

_**XProdigy: Jason Stantham**_

_**Nukid: Vig Mignogna (Edward)**_

_**MistressofDawn: Hayden Panettiere**_

_**TLSoulDude: Joaquin Phoenix**_

_**DimensionDude: Doug Jones**_

_**Ranger24: Kyle Hebert**_

_** ***__static*_

_** Saturday**_

" I am the dove that shall cry when peace brings around the joys of humanity! I am the tiger whose roar shall break the elemental strides! Plus. . ." the guy said, then cut them off at the front of the wave*, laughing like a little kid.

" I called this wa-a-a-a-a-aAHAHAHHHHHHHH!"

Kiva skidded on his board over the edge, flipping over and whacked against the board, then spiraled into the water.

Banjomaru laughed from the sidelines and said," I think we're gonna need a second take . . . "

_*static*_

_**Doc: Matt Hullum**_

_**Sarge: Matt Hullum**_

_**Simmons: Gustavo Sorola**_

_**Donut: Dan Godwin**_

_**Church: Burnie Burns**_

_**Tex: Kathleen Zvelch**_

_**Tucker: Jason Saldana**_

_**Lopez: Burnie Burns**_

_**Grif: Geoff Ramsey**_

_**Caboose: Joel Heyman**_

___*static*_

" King Ryukoi," King said looking at DM. " I'm Scorpion's brother and the Sorcerer of Light."

" Older brother or just his big brother?" Goddess asked looking on at him.

" Big, moa," Moa said looking up at King.

" Die die die. . ." Phoenix cursed under her breath, fist clentched.

" Um, someone wanna try to keep her away from me?" King asked shaking.

" Man, puberty hit you like a ton of bricks," DM said looking up.

" Why ya gotta break bones?" King asked.

Phoenix was getting her Keyblade then. King gulped and yelped like a dog.

" Big guy's sensitive," Scorpion said, then asked, " WHAT THE?"

Phoenix lunged and hit him over and over with the Keyblade, which the others laughed at or ran from, making the situation all the more horrible.

" Can we cut?" Scorpion freaked as he tried to pull Phoenix off of his older brother. " HE'S FAKING! IT'S IN THE SCIRPT!"

_*static*_

_**Hurricane's Quill: Dave Wittenburg**_

_**BlackcatRin: Brina Palencia**_

_**Jean Kazuhiza: Drake Bell**_

_**AlyssaLioness: Hillary Duff**_

_**ErinBubble: Tara Strong**_

_**TSS: Crispin Freeman**_

_**DW64: Yuri Lowenthal**_

_**Shelby: Kate Hoffman**_

_**Jose: Antonio Banderas**_

_**Wandrex: Ted Lewis**_

___*static*_

_**Sunday**_

__" I got it!" Haru yelled running past Rook and Wandrex. He accidentally stattered sand onto them as he ran past. " I totally got it, DJ!"

Haru ran down about five more feet and caught a frisbee. " Go long!" He tossed it back and ran past the two again to more laughter.

Rook and Wandrex had gruesome grimaces on their faces as they heard the commotion and felt the sands. Both their eyes shot open and showed the purest fires or hatred.

Haru however tripped over again and spun in the sand sbefore hitting the sandhard, burying himself halfway as the others all laughed at the blonde. Dairo ran across and said," You alright theah buddah?"

" THAT is what you call a Sandy Blonde!" Wandrex and Rook laughed as haru undug himself.

" Gross . . .sand."

The others were still laughing.

" Yeah, yeah, keep laughing . . ."

_*static*_

_**Kiva Saafu: Christain Potenza**_

_**Banjomaru Atamaotaku: Brian Freud**_

_**King Ryukoi: Illich Guardiola**_

_**Janera Moeteiru: Denise Oliver**_

_**Mirasuka Reibei: Grey Delisle (Frankie)**_

_**Tanuki Tsuyoikaze: Grey Delisle (Mandy)**_

_**Scorpion Ryukoi: Vic Mignogna (Dark Mousy)**_

_**Dairo Miguziwa: Dee Bradley Baker**_

_**Haru Tsunami: Shaun Fleming**_

_**Ookami Sorari: Shizuka Hasegawa**_

___*static*_

_**Saturday**_

" Sure Kitty, I'll help," Phoenix said almost sarcastically and grabbed the back of the cloak as Kitten began walking off.

Kitten sighed, unaware of the Unity girl's plan and closed her eyes. " Thank you, Phoenix, Deej, Moa. It's wonderful to have you three as great frie- AAAHGHH!"

She was dressed in a light blue bikini, but the top part had come . . . unsnapped, thanks to Phoenix pulling it off. as few boys nearby whistled as Dj and Moa turned bright red. Phoenix yelped and dropped the cloak as Kitten covered herself screaming still.

" That was NOT supposed to happen!" she yelled.

" See? See? NO lookie!" Dj yelled covering his eyes.

" Moa!" Moa did the same shaking.

Kitten ran off crying, still covering herself.

" This sucks!"

" dang it . . ." Kiva said as he covered his eyes, yet took a picture. " Hello website of Authoresses . . ."

_*static*_

_**Kitten Hachigamaguchi: Michelle Ruff**_

_**PhoenixoftheDarkness: Dakota Fanning**_

_**DarkGuitarGoddess: Emily Osment**_

_**Moa Nara: Michael Yurchak (Mora Nara: Jason Griffith)**_

_**ShadowDJ: Corbin Bleu**_

_**Lunatic121: James Arnold Taylor**_

_**AdventChild101: Bob Hopkins**_

_**JC619: Benjamin Diskin**_

_**Trisha Parker: Wendee Lee**_

_**Lilly: Angelina Jolie**_

_ *static*_

_**Wednesday**_

" I'm sorry, but Kiva is one of the few people I can't even stand," TL growled. " What the heck is his problem?"

" From what I heard, he's a wicked smart kid, but he also skateboards and just dazes off," Hanabi said. " He's one hell of a fighter however."

" Yeah, and one stuck up son of a - " TL started but a katana pierced beside him. " HOLY JIZZ!"

" JESUS!" Hanabi said jumping into TL's arms.

__TL growled and asked, " Is that even in the SCRIPT?"

" Yes, yes it is!" Kiva laughed. " Thanks Blossom!"

" You are SO F*cking DEAD! YOU SKATER?" TL yelled. " DEAD!"

" My cousin makes the same- are we still rolling?" Kiva freaked next to Blossom near the nearest camera guy, who nodded. " Aw crap . . . "

_** ***__static*_

_**Roscoso: Johnny Bosh Young**_

_**Jiro: Kenji Matsuda**_

_**Hanabi Hyuuga: Colleen O'Shaughnessey**_

_**Ghost Rider: Nicholas Cage**_

_**Yukari: Kimiko Koyagumi**_

_**Kurumu: Misate Fukuen**_

_**Duski Malagne: Hadyn Panitierre**_

_**Katana: Kim Mai Guest**_

_**Deadpool: Ryan Reynolds**_

_**Real Guest: Julia Murray **_

_*static*_

_**Thursday**_

__" Okay guys, we're gonna take a five minute break here," a guy offset called.

The others, doing the scene where Ookami was going to be covered in syrup, were all relaxing a bit. Ookami was still trying to get it off.

" This is so gross . . . I'm still pretty right?" she asked with large glittering eyes to Charlie. (Aka, SM.)

He nodded and put his hand on her head. " Of course ya are, babe!"

He tried to pull it off, but . . .

" I'm stuck."

Meanwhile TL was talking with Dairo.

" So, you're a pervert, a rapper-wanna be and you're in love with a goth girl?" he asked.

" Yepper," Dairo answered drinking a soda.

" I mean, what's the point of all the otherwise offhanded humor you guys manage to do?"

" I can answer that," Haru said stepping over cleaning his ears of sand. " Don't ask . . . Anyways, the humor we enduse is mainly our efforts of maintaining our usual eccentricities and still managing to pull off our heroic gigs, and we all also believe that if we act the way we do with pranks, gags, and half-fraternized humor, that we can pull our courage to discover our inner potential when the time comes. However, we can never truly understand now when or when not to be serious. Thus is our conundrum. You catch all that?"

TL and Dairo were silent as the others around. Dairo spit out his soda.

" What?" Haru asked annoyed. " Blonde dude can't be smart? Yo! Camera-guy! You catch all that?"

The camera moved up and down.

" See? A blonde CAN be smart!" Haru hopped and laughed as he said, " A blonde can SO be smart!"

_*static*_

_**Drac: Derek Steven Prince**_

_**Street Master (SM): Joey Dedio**_

_**Blossom: Danielle Judovits**_

_**Kainu: Vanessa Ann Hudgens**_

_**Clyde: Jason Leibrecht**_

_**Will Wolfenhowler: Corbin Bleu**_

_**Wild Teen: Yuri Lowenthal**_

_**Inviso-Teen: Jackie Earle Haley**_

_**Land-Slide: Kharey Payton**_

___*static*_

_**Tuesday**_

__It was already the more after of the afternoon as the judges started their rounds on the judgings. The sculptures were all precise and finished: a large chocobo, a male-like Adonis, a shell, a large lung dragon that was beginning to fall apart, an Agumon, a large sandcastle, and a castle in a mountain's top . . . . there was also an extra one, larger scale, of two certain Authors, one the Twilight and the other the Pokemorph, with one on top of the other doing-

" WHO'S THE SUICIDAL IDIOT?" Ranger yelled waving a handgun.

" DAMMIT WHOEVER THE F*CK DID THIS WILL F*CKING DIE!" Roscoso yelled with the Life Orbs surrounding him.

Kiva slowly snuck off, then in a full blast, ran down the dune of sand nearby, the two chasing closely after. Ranger was shooting him as Kiva laughed, and he fired back with a Yang blast. Ross managed to his his foot, but Kiva just ran on his hands as the chase went past the camera guy.

Kiva laughed into the camera.

" I know I may die, but it was WORTH it!"

" GET BACK HERE!" the two yelled and chased after.

They stopped in front of the camera.

" Temporary truce?"

" Temporary truce."

Then the ran off after the now declared dead Yang Sorcerer.

_*static*_

_**Johnny Lovelini: Mazen Elsadig**_

_**CallMeX: Kate Higgins**_

_**The Face: Derek Stephen Prince**_

_**Inu Kamitara: Kimiko Koyamu**_

_**Pain Monster: David Herman**_

_*static*_

_**Friday**_

__**Rejected Singers: Haru**

Haru walked onstage and pulled out a mic. " Hey everyone!"

" Just sing!" Phoenix yelled.

" Alright . . . _**The devil went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal-"**_

__" Stop, stop, stop," Lunatic groaned. " Why that?"

" because I'm part demon . . ."

Silence followed thereafter.

Lunatic took out a small bottle of holy water and splashed it over and over on haru, yelling " THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU! THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU! THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!"

_*static*_

_**Holly Tsunami: Dorothy Elias Fahn**_

_**Dollie Tsunami: Bridgette Hoffman**_

_**Molly Tsunami: Patricia Ja Lee**_

_**Merrissa Saafu: Tara Strong**_

_**Crow: Tim Curry**_

_**Lotus Bella: Michelle Ruff**_

_**Malick: Elijah Wood**_

_**Meredith: Brenna O'Brien**_

_**Nadine: Chantal Strand**_

_**Samantha: Kaley Cuoco**_

_**Johan Atamaotaku: Charlie Adler**_

_**Helen Tsunami: Tara Strong**_

_**Unknown Car guy: Dee Bradley Baker**_

___*static*_

_**Friday**_

__**Rejected Singers: Drake**

Once Drake walked onstage, the others all began zapping him as he cursed and ran offstage. The metagang growled as they also attacked him.

" Why is HE here?" Air yelled.

" Yeah, . . . " Lunatic groaned.

_*static*_

_**Singing Voices:**_

_**DarkPaladinmon:**____**Joey Scarbury**_

_**Hikari Ino:**____**Taylor Swift**_

_**Airnaruto:**____**Billy Joel**_

_**XProdigy:**____**Dave Mustaine**_

_**TLSoulDude:**____**Phil Collins**_

_**ErinBubble:**____**Ashley Tisdale**_

_**AlyssaLioness:**____**Helen Massey**_

_**Inu Kamitara:**____**Brittany Spears**_

_**Kitten Hachigamaguchi:**____**Nelly Furtado**_

___*static*_

_**Friday**_

__**Rejected Singers: Kitten and Inu**

Kitten and Inu were singing '_Hit Me baby One more Time' _by Brittany Spears and then finished their number by Kitten doing a backflip and laonding on Inu's hand, then the both of them posing with their hands out, palms flat, towards the crowd.

While the crowd applauded, the three judges were deliberating.

" it's a good act, but I have to say no," Phoenix said.

Lunatic was red oddly, and Air was covering his eyes,

" What?" Kitten asked shocked.

Inu growled and, Kitten still up, asked, " What's the big idea, huh? This because I'm GOOD Darkside?"

" Um, no . . . " Air gulped.

" Phoenix, you say it . . ." Lunatic begged.

" Fine . . . we can see her underwear . . ."

Kitten yelped and flew offstage quickly.

" NO ONE wants to see her Hello Kitty Underwear . . . not even me . . ." Lunatic fell over.

" NO guy alive, minus perverts . . . " Air gulped and still turned red.

Inu growled. " Then WHY look?"

" Her skirt was flipped over her leg! It's obvious to see and everyone would notice automatically!" Phoenix said. " I suggest either fixing the routine or just leaving."

" I choose the latter . . . "

Just as Inu walked offstage, Phoenix sighed. " Well that was as blunt as Haruhi herself . . ."

" Huh?"

_*static*_

_**Kiva Saafu:**____**Joe Jonas**_

_**Banjomaru Atamaotaku:**____**Kevin Jonas**_

_**King Ryukoi:**____**Mason Musso**_

_**Janera Moeteiru:**____**Pink**_

_**Mirasuka Reibei:**____**Lil' Kim**_

_**Tanuki Tsuyoikaze:**____**Christina Aguleira**_

_**Scorpion Ryukoi:**____**Trace Cyrus**_

_**Haru Tsunami:**____**Nick Jonas**_

_**Ookami Sorari:**____**Mya**_

_*static*_

The groups were already leaving as D-Dude and Meredith were also parting ways.

" I promise I'll call you!" he yelled out to her.

" Likewise, D!" she smiled and waved back.

" Come on bro," TL said. " Most of us are burned to a crisp by now, and I can assure that . . ." TL looked PINK, on account of his skin being burned red underneath his white fur. " Anyone laughs, and they get a boot to the head . . ."

Ranger was gathering his guns together in his bags as he spotted Kitten. " You alright?" he asked.

" Sad to se my friends leaving, and I've been contemplating . . . I'm going to make you more nicer!"

(Record scratch)

Ranger's eye twitched and he said," Um, o-kay . . .? why would you do that?" he asked her slowly.

" Bcause! EVERYONE'S nice on the inside!"

There was an awkward pause afterwards of her sweet smile and Ranger's more than shocked expression. He then took off towards the parking lot, Kitten following.

" Rnger! wait! I can help you!"

" Poor kid's gonna get herself killed . . ." X sighed.

" Yep, but hey! give here a chance!" Advent laughed as he ran after. " AND I LOVE A GOOD CHASE!"

X groaned as he followed. " HEY!"

DP and King faced each other nearby, or at least tried to with King's tremendous height.

" This was actually fun, minus Haru and I fighting, Ookami being pranked along with Malick being drenched in water and blood, mira pranking X with Phoenix and Dawn, me being ATTACKED by Phoenix . . ." King sighed. " Otherwise, all awesome and fun DP."

" Yeah, and even D-Dude found someone to love, TL stage dove into a rabid crow with Skillet, Air won the Singing Contest, the gang got beaten on by the others, no offence-" DP started.

" None taken," King responded midway.

" And yet," DP finished, " This was better than having our brains scrambled by Drake, whom we all pummeled. Guess next year may happen?"

" If another time Haru's dad's getting a week-long time-share, then heck yeah!"

King boarded the M-Ship as Banjomaru activated it. It lifted off, Metagang and family, most, inside as it rose, and then shot off into the distance.

" See ya later!" DP waved as Hikari and him walked back towards the parking lot. " Those kids aren't so bad."

" They just need practice is all . . ." Hikari giggled.

The Authors were all leaving the beach.

" I say next year, we go to Miami!" Lunatic laughed.

The others all looked at him oddly.

" Shutting up now . . ."

" Miami is nice this time of year," Phoenix said thinking about it.

The group then left the beach, thinking of the great time they had this year, and what they would do for next year.

_Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


End file.
